Et si Rachel et Puck venaient d'emménager à Lima ?
by LeanaBlank
Summary: Rachel et son frère jumeau, Noah viennent d'emménager à Lima, comment se passera leur nouvelle vie ?
1. L'arrivée

**Hey, première fiction que je publie ici, basée sur le faberry principalement, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira ;)**

**_Rachel et Puck sont des jumeaux, qui viennent d'emménager à Lima avec leurs pères : Hiram et Leroy. Le glee club éxiste déjà, Brittana à venir au fur et à mesure, enfin bref vous verrez :)_**

* * *

Rachel et son frère Noah, âgé de quelques minutes de plus qu'elle et leurs parents viennent d'emménager à Lima. Ils font leur entrée dans un nouveau lycée, déterminés à enfin se faire un nom. Rachel à changé, dans son ancien lycée, elle était la fille qui était au plus bas de l'échelle social de son ancien lycée, elle portait des pulls avec des têtes d'animaux, des jupes très courtes, elle portait souvent un bandeau dans ses cheveux, mais malgrès ça, elle avait une voix remarquable, et elle était la leader du glee club de son ancien lycée. Maintenant elle a beaucoup évoluée, elle porte des slims moulants ou des mini shorts, elle a des cheveux marrons, ondulés avec une frange et quelques mèches aux pointes, parfois bleu/blonde/rouge, selon son envie. Elle prend beaucoup plus soin de son corps. Noah lui est toujours le même, toujours avec sa crête, il faisait partit des Wolcups, l'équipe de foot de son lycée.

-Alors petite soeur, t'es prêtes à faire ton entrée au côté du Puckosaur dans notre nouveau bahu ?

-Evidemment, j'ai hâte de montrer que je ne suis plus la Rachel que j'étais avant, allons-y, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Quand ils entrèrent dans leur lycée, le pricipal Figgins les acceuillat dans son bureau, histoire de leurs donner leurs emplois du temps et tout le bordel nécéssaire. Rachel ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Excusez moi mais, est ce qu'il y a un glee club dans ce lycée ?

-Oui mademoiselle Berry, il est dirigé par , il est déjà composé de plusieurs personnes, le quaterback de l'équipe de football, les cheerleaders y sont égalemant; mais la réputation de ce club est.. pas au sommet de l'échelle.

-Ma soeur et moi voulons une feuille d'inscription pour s'y inscrire, et moi je voudrai une feuille pour le football.

-Quand commence les cours du glee club m'sieur ? demanda Rachel.

-Il y en a un maintenant, je vous y accompagne, dit Figgins après avoir donné les feuilles au garçon à la crête.

**(devant la salle du glee club)**

-Mr. Shuester, venez voir s'il vous plaît.

-Oui, j'arrive. Je reviens dans une seconde, restez calme, dit-il à ses élèves.

-Bien, William, je vous présente Noah Puckerman et Rachel Berry, ils sont arrivés ce matin et veulent rejoindre le glee club ils ont déjà signés.

-Parfait, qu'ils entrent, il y a de la place et de nouveaux membres nous fera du bien. Enchantée les jeunes, je suis , dit le prof avec le sourire.

On lui fit un sourire, et on entra tous les 3.

**Rachel PDV.**

-Bon les jeunes, voici nos nouveaux membres : Rachel et Noah.

Ils nous disent salut d'un signe de main mais moi, je reste fixée sur la blonde assise à côté d'un grand brun avec un.. un fil.. un fil de bave au bord de la bouche, okok ça commence bien. Non, sérieusement, la blonde est magnifique, ses yeux sont magnifiques. A ce que je vois, elle est cheerleader, comme la latina en haut des marches, et de la grande blonde à côté d'elle. Puis derrière elle il y a un couple d'asiatique, plutôt mignon, un blond avec une bouche à en rentrer un voiture, un garçon assez éfeminé, une fille à côté de lui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu elle s'appelerait Mercedes, puis y'a cette blonde, qui.. n'a pas l'aire d'apprécier comment je la regarde, donc je vais écouter mon prof.

-Bien, Rachel, Noah...

-Non, appelez moi Puck.

-Ok.. Rachel, Puck, si vous nous chantez une chanson pour voir votre niveau ?

-No problémo m'sieur. Rach ? tu prends le piano ? je prends la guitare.

Je me dirigea sans parler devant le piano.

**Rachel.**

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**

**Puck.**

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**  
**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
**  
**

**Rachel.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
**

**Rachel & Puck.**

**woah woaaah.  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**

Ils nous applaudissent, tous, puis la sonnerie se mit à retentir. Un garçon et une Mercedes s'approchent de mon frère et moi.

-Hey, je m'appel Kurt Hummel, j'ai adoré votre performance, dit Kurt, très souriant.

-Salut, moi c'est Rachel et lui c'est mon frère jumeau, Noah.

-Salut mec. Bon Rach j'y vais on a pas le même cours, on se voir à 12h devant le réfectoire ?

-D'accord, à toute à l'heure, lui dis-je avant le lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-Bah dis donc, tu as l'aire très proche de ton frère.

-Oui, on est comme des éments on va dire.

-Oh, je vois. Je vais t'aider pour les prénom si tu veux, alors le grand brun qui discute avec Puck, c'est Finn Hudson, mon frère par alliance, un peu stupide par fois mais il est très gentil, à côté il y a les cheerleaders populaires, Santana Lopez, le diable latino en personne, sauf avec Brittany Pierce, la plus grande des deux blondes, avec une innocence assez surprenant, puis Quinn Fabray, la reine des glaces, quand elle passe, le couloir se divise pour la laisser passer. Ensuite, le blondinet que se teind les cheveux, c'est Sam Evans, toujours dérrière Quinn, puis il y a Mike et Tina, le couple asiatique, et Artie, en fauteil.

-D'accord, je pense que j'arriverai à retenir les infos, merci.

-Hmhmh, moi je m'appelle Mercedes, au cas ou sa interresse quelqu'un.

-Salut, je répondis avec un sourire, amusée de la remarque.

-Quel cours tu as maintenant ? me demande Kurt.

-Euh.. j'ai.. histoire.

-Nous aussi, on va venir avec toi.

* * *

**Voilà pour l'instant, j'espère que ça vous plaît, j'essayerai de mettre la suite demain. Je ne peux pas encore vous dire si il y aura beaucoup de chapitre ou pas, mais en tout cas, je suis pas fan du tout des fins dramatique alors vous inquiétez pas pour ça :)**


	2. Formation de groupe

**Hey :). J'ai relu le chapitre 1, omg les fautes, mais je suis désolée je comprends rien au site, alors pour corriger.. ^^, désolée encore. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira encore, et merci pour vos reviews, ça motive à vous donner la suite, bref voilà le chapitre 2.**

**Puck PDV**

Bon, je vais voir le blond et le grand brun, j'ai vu qu'ils portent tout les deux une veste de foot, de toute façon, ils ont l'aire cool, même si le grand a une tête de débil mais bon.

-Salut les gars.

-Salut, moi c'est Finn, et lui c'est Sam.

-Salut, dit le le blondinet.

-Quel poste vous avez ?

-Euh..bah la poste àla rue en face du lycée, dit Finn d'un air innocent.

-Je parlais du post au foot..

-Ah, oui biensure.. je suis quaterback.

-Plus pour longtemps.

-Ne me cherche pas Evans.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Tu veux rejoindre l'équipe Puck ?

-J'ai déjà signé les papiers, je dois juste aller voir le coatch.

-On va t'accompagner, de toute faon on doit aller la voir.

-Ah, c'est une fille ?

-Ouais, mais elle est cool.

-Ok, merci les mecs.

Bref, on arrive devant la porte, on entre et y'avais le coatch assise sur les bancs. Je lui explique que je viens d'arriver et tout, puis elle voulait voir mes performances physiques, donc on va sur le terrain, je fais mes tours de terrain, je fais des pompes.. Elle accepta au bout de 55minutes de tortures, donc après, Sam, Finn et moi, on alla a=à notre cours de littérature.

**Rachel PDV**

J'ai vu mieux comme cours d'histoire.. bref là journée s'est passé normalement, à 17h on va tous au glee club.

-Salut les jeunes !

-Bonjour , disons tous en coeur.

-Bon, j'ai eu une idée..

-Dites moi qu'on doit pas voir de scène de Finn en calçon s'il vous plaît monsieur.

-Santana ! s'exclama le prof.

-Bah quoi ? soyons réaliste.

Evidemment, mon frère ne peut s'empêcher de rire discretement à cette remarque. Quand à moi, je m'étais placé à côté de mon frère et de..Mike je crois si je me souviens bien, juste au dessus de Quinn Fabray. Elle m'intrigué vraiment, j'ai eu 2cours avec elle, elle est vraiment.. enfin, elle est redoutée de tout le monde apparement.

-Mon idée, était de faire un duel de duo, sauf que cette fois ci, vous piocherez dans un chapeau avec qui vous le ferez.

Le prof sorta des morceaux de papier et écrit le nom de chaques élèves. Il mit les papiers dans un chapeau, et il demanda à Finn de se lever choisir un morceau. Il se retrouva avec mon frère. J'étais deçu de pas chanter avec mon frère, mais si je veux bien m'integrer.. C'est autour de Mercedes de tirer un papier, elle était avec Artie, Brittany avec Quinn, Sam avec Kurt, et moi avec.. Santana. A la fin du cours, elle vient me voir.

-Berry, c'est ça ?

-Yep.

-Ok, bon bah j'ai pas le choix alors hein, pour répéter, t'as qu'a venir chez moi.

-euh..ok, quand ?

-Maintenant, mais pas longtemps, j'ai pas beacoup de temps

-D'accord.

J'étais partie chercher mes affaires dans mon casier, et elle m'attendait devant sa voiture dehors.

-Monte Berry.

******Arrivées chez elle*******

-Bon, depêchons nous, pas que sa à foutre. T'as pensés à une chanson déjà ?

-Non pas vraiment, et toi ?

-Non du tout.

-Je vois.

-Bon, qu'on soit claires..

Je m'attendais au pire vu son regard.

-D'habitude, je suis une bitch sans coeur qui est gentille qu'avec Brittany, mais t'as l'aire d'être cool alors je veux bien éssayer d'être gentille avec toi, mais si sa sort d'ici..

-d'accord.. merci ?

-Ouais bon bref, tu sais parler espagnol ?

-Non, mais je parle très bien français parce que mes papas sont d'originaires de France et avec mon frère on y est résté jusqu'à nos 7 ans donc je gère, mais après on a déménager à Boston pour enfin arriver ici mais..

-okok STOP! monologue en pause sinon ça va pas le faire.

-Désolée, je parle beaucoup..

-J'avais remarqué.

Au bout d'une heure, après avoir trouvé notre chanson, on se jeta sur son lit, pour parler.

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'es cheerleader ?

-2ans, comme Britt et Quinn.

-Ah, d'accord.

-tu pourrai rejoindre les cheerios.

-les cheerleaders.. non merci.

-Problème ?

-Yep, mon ex etait cheerleader, enfin bref c'est compliqué, d'ailleurs tu lui ressemble beaucoup, physiquement.

-Tu es..

-Oui, je suis gay.

J'ai directement vu qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

-Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Ecoutes.. tu devrait rentrer chez toi, on se voit demain.

**Voilà, fin de ce chapitre, court mais bon. Alors oui, pour le problème de chapitre, je suis désolée mais je galère vraiment avec ce site x). Bref la suite demain, mais on est d'accord, il y aura juste du Pezberry ami, parce que j'aime beaucoup cette amitiée et je voulais que Santana soit vraiment la protectrice, bienveillante de Rachel. Bref je vais égalemant faire des petits OS, juste pour le plaisir :). Merci encore pour les reviews, encore sorry pour les fautes, et je vais essayer un plus grand chapitre pour demain. **


	3. Je ne peux pas confier

**Salut tout le monde, j'avais écrit le chapitre en début d'après midi, il était plus long que les autres, donc j'étais contente, mais j'ai fais une fausse manip et tout c'est éffacé.. mais bon. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Mike Chang, donc il sera assez présent., et si vous voulez des couples en particulier, dites le moi :). MERCI beaucoup pour vos reviews, à TOUS, bref voilà le chapitre 3.**

* * *

** Rachel PDV**

-Noah, depêches toi bordel, on va arrivé en retard.

-C'est bon je suis là.

5 minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas là. Ah, c'est bon, il arrive. On va dans la voiture pour aller au lycée. Une fois arrivé au parking il me dit :

-Descends là Rach, je vais me garer plus loin.

-Ok, je t'attends alors.

-Non, je dois aller récupérer mon blouson de foot chez Besite.

-Ok, on se voit au glee club alors.

Avant de sortir, il me fait un bisous sur la joue. Oui, on se fait toujours des bisous et des calins, c'est mon frère jumeaux on est très proche, je ne passe jamais une seule journée sans le voir, c'est impossible, pour moi comme pour lui, c'est ma moitié, c'est Noah. Je me dirige vers mon casier et je vois qu'il y a Mike, Kurt, Mercedes et Tina.

-Salut Rachel dit-ils tous.

-Hey, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On avait envie, dit Tina.

-D'accord, allons en cours maintenant, dis je avec le sourire.

Enfin fini ! Maintenant, c'était le glee club, mon coeur préféré. Je m'y dirige avec Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Mike. Il y avait déjà le reste du Glee Club, sauf . Je m'installa à côté de mon frère. J'ai aussi remarqué que Santana était dans ses pensées, j'irai la voir après. Finn arrive, et s'assied à côté de moi.

-Salut Rach.

-Salut Finn.

-Tu sais, à chaque fois que le cours commence, demande à un élève de chanter..

-Oui, en fait je suis là depuis une semaine, je suis au courant.

-..tu voudrai chanter avec moi ?

-D'accord, si tu veux.

était arrivé. Il demanda qui voulait se lancer aujourd'hui, et Finn leva la main.

-Moi et Rachel monsieur.

-Ok, on vous écoutes.

La musique commença, c'était No Air de Chris Brown. Il arrêté pas de me fixer pendant toute la performance, ok il est mignon mais c'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche. A la fin, je me rassis, mais cette fois près de Kurt, mon frère jeta un regard noir à Finn, ce qui m'amusa. Kurt me sourit et me fait un clein d'oeil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kurt ? tu as un truc dans l'oeil ?

-Tu sais, avec mon frère vous ferriez un beau couple.

-Ahahahaha, Kurt je..

-Ce soir, tu n'à qu'un venir chez nous.

-Kurt..

-Puis, je préparerai à manger.

-Kuuuurt..

-Ta couleure préférée ? pour la table

-KUUUUUURT! JE SUIS DU MEME BORD QUE LUI !

Oups.. je crois que j'ai parlé un peu trop fort, tout le monde me regarde.. Noah vient à mon secours s'il te plaaaait.

-Bon..Finn, on a pas révisé pour rien jusqu'à 00h00 hier, alors c'est à nous. , on a notre chanson.

-Oui..allez-y.

MERCI Noah. Finn se mit à la batterie et Noah prit la basse, c'etait assez rock'nroll, c'était cool, tout le monde dansez. Après, c'était ua tour de Artie et Mercedes, c'était aussi puissant, la voix de Mercedes..wahou. Puis vient le tour de Sam et Kurt, c'était plus calme, mais aussi bien, puis là..

?

-Oui ? Santana ?

-Je préfère passer demain.

-D'accord, de toute façon il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

J'avais remarqué depuis le début qu'elle était pas bien. La cloche sonna et Mike et Tina me proposa d'aller avec Finn, Noah, Kurt et Mercedes et eux au breadsticks, je répond que je l'ai rejoingnais dans 10 minutes. Je voulais aller voir Santana, elle était avec Brittany et Quinn.

-Hey, Santana, attend.

-Salut Rachel, me dit Brittany d'un grand sourire.

-Salut Britt, je lui réponds en lui rendant son énorme sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Berry ?

-Santana, je peux te parler une minutes ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois te parler.

-J'ai pas le temps Berry.

Ok, elle m'avait énervée, et ce que j'allais faire ressembler plus à un suicide qu'autre chose.

-Ok Lopez, maintenant j'en ai marre. De 1, je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout pour qu'on passe en dernière ? Chanter, pour moi, ça représente tout, je chante pour exprimer mes émotions, et crois moi, on dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai beaucoup d'émotion à ce moment là, que j'aimerai vider, de 2, c'est vraiment térrible pour toi de venir parler avec moi 2minutes ? maintenant je vais te laisser 2minutes pour me rejoindre devant mon casier.

**PDV Quinn.**

Mais elle est suicidaire elle ou quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?attendez, le pire n'est pas ça, le pire c'est que Santana ne réagit pas, je me demande ce qu'il se passe, je comprends rien.

**PDV Santana.**

Ok.. d'accord.. bon.. faut pas la chauffer Berry. Je sais déjà ce qu'elle va me dire, mais bon, j'y vais quand même. C'est bon, je la vois, elle est adosser contre son casier, il n'y a personne dans le couloir.

-Hey.

-Tu es venue pour me parler ou pour me tuer ? dit le moi d'avance mais tu sais que si tu as ma mort sur la conscience, ça va être douloureux pour toi parce que Noah risque de..

-Berry, je vais pas te tuer, même si l'idée m'est passée à travers à la tête mais bon.. qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voudrai te parler de toi. Qu'est ce que tu as depuis hier ? Depuis que je t'ai dis que j'étais gay, tu as l'aire à l'ouest.

-Tu dis nimportequoi.

-Santana, je te connais depuis quelques jours et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais quand tu vas mal, alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça.

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi, je me sens en confiance avec elle. Elle est vraiment sympa avec moi depuis qu'elle est arrivée, pourtant j'ai pas était toujours tendre.. mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il se passe avec moi, moi même j'ai du mal à comprendre.

-Désolée Berry, mais je dois y aller.

-Santana, restes ici.

-Rachel, je dois y aller !

-Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ? c'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Donc ok, ce soir je viens devant chez toi à 20h précis, tu as intêret d'y être, de toute façon comme c'"est devant chez toi, y'as pas la choix.

Je pars sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, assez vite d'ailleurs, mais sans faire exprès, je bouscula une fille sur le chemin qui tomba sur les fesses.

-Oh..je suis désolée, vraiment je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Ouais c'est bon çava.

-Quinn ? attends je vais t'aider à te relever.

-Ca ira, je sais me relever toute seule, salut.

Bon, chacun son tour de se faire remballer en quelques mots on va dire, je la regarde s'éloigner. C'est bizzard, quand je lui est "rentré dedans", j'ai croisé son regard, ses yeux sont encore plus magnifiques. Cette fille est magnifique tout court. La sonnerie de téléphone me sort de mes pensées.

-Allô ?

-Rach ? alors tu viens ou pas ?

-Oui Noah, j'arrive, je pars du lycée.

-Ok, fait vite ma belle.

Je raccroche et alla au breadsticks, une fois arrivé, je m'installa à côté de de Noah. Il y avait Moi, Noah, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et puis Mike. Finn prit la parole.

-Rachel, je suis pas sûre de comprendre le sens ta phrase quand tu as crié au glee club.

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant, intervient Puck.

-Alors c'est vrai Rachel ? demanda Kurt.

-Oui, je n'ai aucun problème à le dire Kurt.

-Moi non plus, rigola le garçon.

Finn afficha un aire déçu, il s'en remettra, on resta deux heures à peu près à rigoler et à en apprendre sur chacun d'entre nous. J'apprécis vraiment Mike, il est vraiment quelqu'un de super généreux d'après ce que nous dit Tina, en plus de ça il est vraiment canon, elle en a de la chance, je lui fis d'ailleurs remarquer.

-Tu as beaucoup de chance Tina.

-Oui je le sais, me sourit-elle.

-Vous êtes gentilles les filles,mais vous éxagérez, dit l'asiatique assez timidement.

Haaaan il rougit, il est mignon. Bref il était 15h, je savais pas quoi faire, Tout le monde était partit, sauf Kurt et Finn.

-Rachel, si tu venais avec moi à la dalton académy ? je te présentera mon copain, Blaine.

-Kurt, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu avais un copain, dis-je trèèèèèèèèès véxée.

-Ne m'en veux pas Rach. Allez viens, on va le voir. Finn, on se voit ce soir, Puck à demain.

-Racheeeeeeeeeeel !

-Oui Noah ?

-..mon calin, dit le garçon à la crête d'une façon vraiment mignonne, sans hésiter, je me jeta dans ses bras.

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller maintenant.

Kurt et moi partons du breastricks, laissant Finn et Noah qui allait au terrain de foot. On arrive à la Dalton academy, et il y avait plein de mecs en uniforme, puis un brun, d'une taille normale arrive vers Kurt avec un sourire colgate.

-Salut mon coeur, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Hey babe, je te présente Rachel Berry, la fille dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone.

-Blaine Anderson, enchanté, il répond toujours avec le sourire.

-Rachel Berry, moi aussis je lui réponds avec le sourire.

-Alors, ça te plait Lima ?

-C'est plus petit que Boston, mais c'est pas mal.

-Tant mieux si ça te plait.

Je lui sourie, il n'avait toujours pas enlever son sourire, je crois même que c'est impossible de le lui enlever quand Kurt est à côté de lui. On passa la journée ensemble, ils étaient vraiment mignon. Je regarde ma montre et je vis qu'il était 19h30.

-Désolée les garçons, mais je dois y aller.

-Où vas-tu ? demande Kurt.

-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un, on se voit demain. Salut Blaine, je suis contente de te connaître.

Je leur dit aurevoir et part deirection chez Santana. Elle habitait juste à côté de chez moi, je décide donc d'y aller à pieds.J'arrive devant chez elle et l'appela avec mon téléphone. Quelques minuites après, elle descend.

-Salut Rachel.

-Hey. Ca te dit de marcher un peu ?

-Pourquoi pas.

On marche pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à arriver près d'un petit banc au bord d'un parc, je ne parlais pas, j'attends qu'elle le fasse. Elle semblait ailleurs. Elle s'assoit près de moi.

-Bon..

Voilà voilàà :). Chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'étais vraiment à fond lol, je pense continuait comme ça. La suite demain, vous aurez un flashback sur l'ancienne vie de Rachel, je n'en dit pas plus, mais bon.. J'ai mis de Klaine, parce qu'ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble. Alors d'après vous, que ce apsse t-il avec Santana ? dites-moi vos idées :).


	4. Retour en arrière

**Bonsoooooir les gens, je suis enfin en vacance ! Donc je vais vous mettre le chapitre 4, qui sera globalement basé sur l'ancienne vie de Rachel, le flash back sera en italique. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et le PezBerry, juste amie, ne vous inquiétez pas ;). Par contre vous ne m'avez rien dit sur un couple en particulier que vous voulez voir ?**

* * *

**PDV Santana.**

Si y'en a une qui peut me comprendre après tout, c'est bien elle.. mais je ne veux pas me confier, c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai trop de fierté pour ça, mais il faut que j'en parle, c'est lourd à porter..

-Rachel, comment tu as su que tu étais..

-C'est compliqué Santana..

-J'essayerai de comprendre.

-ok.. ça à commencé quand j'étais en première année de lycée..

_Flashback, au lycée où était Rachel et Puck._

_Moi c'est Rachel Berry, la fille au plus bas de l'échelle sociale du lycée, la leader du glee club mais surtout la petite amie secrète de Ally Hale, la capitaine des cheerleaders de notre lycée. Cette fille c'était le pilier de l'école, la fille la plus populaire et la plus belle, alors que moi je n'étais que la petite naine, qui porte des jupes à carreaux et des chaussettes jusqu'aux genoux, à carreaux avec un pull en laine. Ally n'était pas comme toutes les filles populaires que l'on voit à la télé, ce n'était pas la bitch dy lycée, même si elle avait quand même le couloir qui se séparait en 2 parties quand elle le traversait, elle était vraiment intelligente. Elle s'est inscrite au glee club pour rejoindre son copain, Scott Johnson. Le glee club était composé de Noah, le meilleur ami de Scott, Ally et sa meilleure amie Kim, qui était aussi une amie à moi, Lucas, mon meilleur ami, Sophia, ma meilleure amie et la seule que j'avais, et Liam, l'asiatique que tout le monde appréçiais. Au glee club on était tous une famille, mais une fois sortit, l'équipe de foot, sauf Scott et Noah, nous jettaient en permanence des slushie sur Lucas, Sophia et moi. Un jour, j'étais allée au toilettes pour enlever la moitié de la boisson qui avait attérit dans mes cheveux, quand Ally entra. Elle obligea tout le monde à sortir, sauf moi._

_-Salut._

_-Bonjour Ally._

_-Ils t'ont pas épargnés dis-donc, me lança t-elle en m'aidant à m'enlever le glaçon des cheveux._

_-Ouais..mais je m'y suis habituée._

_-Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Puck de te défendre ? c'est ton frère après tout._

_-Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en mêle._

_-Je peux leur dire de te laisser tranquille._

_-Pourquoi tu ferai ça ? nous ne sommes pas vraiment amie._

_Quand j'ai dis ces paroles, un éclaire de déception a traversé ces yeux. J'ai pas vraiment compris mais bon._

_-euh..ouais.. Mais je sais que si j'aurai été toi, j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi._

_-C'est gentil mais c'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Elle restait là, toujours la main dans mes cheveux, elle me regardait dans les yeux, rien que son regard posé sur moi, me fit frissonner, pensait que c'était dû au fait de mes cheveux encore mouillés, on était à quelques centimètres__. Sa meilleure amie, Kim, entra au même moment. Je l'aimais bien, elle était vraiment gentille, pas comme le reste des cheerleaders, qui aimait m'humilier dans les couloirs._

_-Hey Rachel, encore un soda ?_

_-Oui, mais Ally m'a aidé à l'enlever, d'ailleurs merci._

_-euh..c'est normal.._

_-Bon Ally on a entrainement, depêches, salut Rachel._

_-J'arrive, laisse moi une minutes juste._

_-Salut Kim._

_Kim passa la porte et Ally me glissa un morceau de papier dans la poche._

_-Tiens, promet moi de le regarder quand tu sera chez toi, d'accord ?_

_-Oui chef._

_-A demain Rachel._

_Elle me fit un sourire, et quitta les toilettes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours l'image de son regard posé sur moi, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des si beaux yeux. En fait, il n'y avait pas que ses yeux. Elle était brune, les yeux verts claires, un teint mat, puis elle était vraiment bien roulée. Sa tenue de cheerleaders faisait ressortir sa taille, laissant ses jambes longues et fines à l'air. Attendez.. pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Je secoue la tête pour m'enlever ces pensées de la tête et je retourne en cours. _

_Il est 18h, je suis chez moi, et je fais mes devoirs. Je prends le morceau de papier que m'a donné Ally, et il y avait écrit "ce soir, 20h devant chez toi." Ok.. je comprends pas vraiment, peut-être que c'est pour mon frère, vu qu'ils s'apprécient assez. Je pose le mot sur mon bureau, et je vais à la douche. Une fois sortit, il était 19h30. Je savais pas ce que je devais faire avec son ot, donc je décide de mettre un short et un sweet puis sortir devant chez moi, sur mon banc. Il était 19h55 et une voiture se gare devant chez moi. Je reconnais cette voiture, c'est celle d'Ally. Une brune en sorta, et elle monta les 3 marches de devant chez moi pour me rejoindre._

_-Hey._

_-Salut Ally, je comprends pas l'intérêt de ton mot, puis d'après Noah, ce soir il sort avec Scott, mais je pensais que tu devait sortir avec Scott, alors pourquoi tu es là ?_

_-euh.._

**_Ally PDV_**

_Merde.. je sais même pas pourquoi je suis là.. je sais juste que mon corps à besoin d'être à côté de Rachel.. bon maintenant qu'est ce que je suis sencée répondre ? je veux pas tout gâcher.. _

_-Je ne sais pas..on est au moins 1 fois par jour dans le même cours, mais sinon à part ton nom et ton prénom, je ne connais rien de toi, et j'ai envie d'en apprendre plus._

_-C'est assez spéciale comme venue, plaisant-ais je._

_-Ouais, c'est vrai mais j'ai vraiment envie d'en apprendre._

_On parla pendant une bonne heure, on rigolait surtout. Il était maintenant 21h, son téléphone sonna._

_-Allô ?.. Oui, j'arrive.. à toute de suite._

_-Désolé Rachel, je doit y aller, on se voit demain._

_-Ok, salut._

_-Oh et au fait..tu parles beaucoup mais t'es une personne vraiment bien Rachel._

_-Toi aussi Ally._

_Avant de vraiment partir, je l'embrasse sur la joue, mais au coin des lèvres, cette sensation..des papillons dans le ventre. _

**_Rachel RDV_**

_Stop ! pause ! je rêve ou elle vient de m'embrasser au coin des lèvres ? Le pire c'est que j'ai appréciais.. Ok Rachel reprends toi._

_Le lendemain au glee club, il manque Scott et Ally vient d'arriver, elle s'assoit à côté de moi._

_-Salut Rach._

_-Salut, où est Scott ?_

_-Euh, il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je l'ai quitté.._

_-Oh.._

_La fin du cours se déroula comme d'habitude. En sortant, un joueur de l'équipe de foot me lança un slushie en pleine face, Ally était pas lois et rattrapa le joueur. Un grand rassemblement se fit._

_-Eh, toi, viens ici._

_-Ally chérie, t'as enfin décider à quitter Scott ? il est pas trop tôt, c'est à peine si il sait comment il s'appel._

_-Ecoutes moi, tu m'appel encore une fois chérie et je te promets que je te mets mon pied au cul qu'il te faudra un coussin pour s'assoire, et si tu continu à jeter des slushie sur Rachel, Lucas ou Sofia, ou nimporte qui d'autre, tu signe ton arrêt de mort, compris ?_

_-Eh, relax.._

_Noah et passé au même moment, my god._

_-Quoi ? t'as jeté un slushie sur ma soeur ? mais tu tiens pas à ta vie ou quoi ?_

_Le joueur n'a même pas eu le temps répliquer qu'il s'est prit le poing de Noah dans la tête. Noah allait continuait mais Lucas le retena. Moi j'étais partie aux toilettes accompagnée par Sophia._

_-Rachel, je suis désolée._

_-Tu n'y es pour rien Sophia._

_-Ouais mais.._

_Elle voulait terminer sa phrase, mais Ally arrive et elle demanda gentillement à Sophia de nous laisser seule._

_-Merci Ally, mais tu n'étais pas obligée._

_-Bordel Rach, mais ouvre les yeux ! Il te faut quoi de plus pour que tu comprenne que je t'aime Rachel ? j'ai quitté mon copain, en laissant toute ma populatité de côté, je me suis inscrite au glee club, j'ai failli botter le cul de cet abrutit de joueur de foot avant que Lucas me retienne aussi, je suis venue de te voir hier, je t'ai presque embrassée, mais tu ne comprends toujours pas ?_

_-attends..tu.. quoi ?_

_-JE T'AIME._

_-mais.. Scott.._

_-Mais Rachel tu le fais exprès ? Scott et moi on était plus ensembles pour notre réputation qu'autre chose. Si je me suis inscrite au glee club c'est pour passer plus de temps avec toi, je.._

_Je ne lui est pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Cette fille est tellement..c'est Ally. Pour notre plus grand regret, on dû arrêter, on manquait d'aire._

_-Je t'aime aussi Ally._

_Une semaine passa normalement, mais pas vraiment comme je le voulais.. Ally ne voulait pas encore s'afficher en couple avec moi au bahu, mais je l'aimais tellement que ça n'avait aucun importance, parce que le soir après l'école ou les jours où nous n'avions pas cours, on les passés ensembles, comme ce mercredi après midi._

_-Allez Ally, rend le moi._

_-Vient le chercher._

_-Ally s'il te plaaaaaaaaaait, dis je en faisant la moue._

_-Bon d'accord.. Nonje rigole._

_-Ok, plus de bisoux ni de calins._

_-Aoutch, ça se fait pas ça._

_-Bah alors rend moi mon dvd de Barbra._

_-Han mais c'était amusant._

_-Si tu me le rends, tu sera récompensée.._

_-Hmmm, comment ?_

_Je m'approche d'elle, me couchant sur elle, pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille._

_-Hmm, je te montrerai.._

_-Ok, tiens._

_Rachel 1, Ally 0. ahaha._

_-Maintenant, tu dois respecter la dernière part du marcher.._

_-Tu l'as pas vraiment mérité._

_-Hey! tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, je suis déçue Rachel Berry._

_-Ok..Mademoiselle Ally Hale, auriez vous l'aimabilté de laisser votre petite amie, Rachel Berry, vous embrassez jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle ou d'air ? Sinon celle ci perdra toute sa confiance en soi, en se faisant remballer par celle qu'elle aime, et ça serait dommage pour la suite.._

_-Mademoiselle Hale est en réfléction, veuillez patienter je vous prie._

_Toutes ces journées à rigoler, s'embrasser, tout disparaissait quand on était au lycée. Puis un jeudi, nos pères nous demandes, à Noah et moi de descendre pour une conversation._

_-Bon, c'est pas vraiment facile ce que l'on s'apprête à vous dire, mais nous sommes obligés._

_-Oh putain je le sens mal._

_-Noah ! _

_-Désolé papa._

_-Bien. Nous..nous..allons déménager...à Lima._

_-QUOI ? _

_-Les enfants, nous sommes obligés._

_-NON PAPA! JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR._

_-Rachel.._

_-Vous pouvez pas nous faire ça.. je ne peux pas laisser Ally.. non je refuse !_

_-Rachel, s'il te plait.._

_Je ne peux pas. Je monte dans ma chambre en pleurant, suivis de près par mon frère._

_-Rachel, je suis pas enchanté de partir, mais si nous sommes obligés, on doit le faire._

_-MAIS NOAH! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS QUE ALLY C'EST TOUTE MA VIE ?_

_-Rach..vient là._

_Il me prend dans ses bras, pour essayer de me réconforter, mais rien que le fait de m'imaginer une seule seconde dans Ally me tue à l'intérireur. C'est tout ce que j'ai après Noah, cette fille c'est la mienne, c'est ma copine, mon rayon, c'est toute ma vie, je ne peux pas la laisser. Je pleure dans les bras de mon frère pendant plus d'une heure, je voyais que ça le touchait plus que ce qu'il fait paraître. Personne ne parla pendant une heure, jusqu'a que je m'endorme, fatiguée de mes pleurs._

**_PDV PUCK._**

_Putain.. voir ma soeur pleurer est la pire chose qu'il puisse exister. Elle dort, je vais la mettre dans mon lit, comme ça quand elle se réveillera, je serai là..mais d'abord, je dois aller parler avec nos pères._

_-Papas.._

_-Oui mon ange, dit Leroy._

_-Il faut que vous m'expliquer pourquoi nous devons partir. Nous avons tous ici, on a notre maison, vous avez votre travail, Rachel à sa copine, moi j'ai le foot, j'ai mon meilleur ami.. On a tout._

_-Ecoute Noah.. Leroy et moi avont trouvé un travail qui paye le double de celui là, nous ne pouvons pas refuser._

_-Mais.._

_-Noah, on est désolé mais il faut faire des choix dans la vie, même s'il ne sont pas toujours tendres._

_-On part quand ?_

_-Demain._

_-Quoi ? sérieusement ?_

_-Ecoutes chéri, nous avons déjà trouver une maison, on vous a déjà inscrit dans un lycée, puis la maison est super grande._

_-Ok..._

_-Merci d'avoir eu cette conversation avec nous. Que fais ta soeur ?_

_-Elle s'est endormis, parce qu'elle a trop pleurer. Je sors une minute, je reviens._

_Je me barre, ou sinon je vais peter un cable. Il faut que j'appel Ally, Rachel ne pourra pas le faire._

_-Ally ?_

_-Puck ? _

_-Ouais c'est moi.._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? ça va ? t'as une voix bizzare._

_-Je..enfin.._

_-Puck, y'a un problème avec Rachel ?_

_-On va déménager Ally.._

_-Pardon ? _

_-On va déménager.._

_-Vous ne pouvez pas Puck, vous ne pouvez pas._

_-Ally, on a pas le choix.._

_bip,bip,bip. Merde! Pourquoi elle a raccroché ? je pense qu'elle va pas tarder à venir. Je vais aller voir Rachel en attendant._

_Elle dort encore..Qu'est ce qu'elle est mignonne. mon téléphone sonne, c'est Ally._

_-Ally ?_

_-Puck, ouvre moi, je dois voir Rachel._

_-Elle dort Ally._

_-Puck, ne m'oblige pas à répéter ou je réveille toute la rue, compris ?_

_-Attend deux minutes._

_-NON PUCK! depêches toi de m'ouvrir._

_-Ok..j'arrive._

**_Ally PDV_**

_Enfin ! il est là. Je monte en vitesse dans la chambre de Rachel. Ses pères étaient déjà couchés. Puck m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et il nous laissa entre nous. J'entre et je le vois dormir..elle est si belle.. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Je me couche à côté d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras sans la réveiller. Une heure après elle se réveilla._

_-Ally ? c'est toi ?_

_-Oui mon coeur, je suis là._

_-Je suis tellement désolée.._

_-Chuuut, ne pleure pas bébé, ne pleure pas.._

_Torture. C'est de la torture de la voir comme ça. Ca devrait être hors la loi de séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment comme nous nous aimons. Je la laisse pleurer dans mes bras, sans rien dire. Je pleure aussi, mais j'essaye d'être forte pour elle, il le faut. Je lui laisse le temps de se calmer, puis elle se rendort. Je dois aller parler à Puck._

_-hmhm.._

_-Ally, je suis désolé._

_-Moi aussi.. pourquoi vous partez ? vous n'en avez pas le droit Puck._

_-Hey..pleure pas, s'il te plait.._

_-Puck, Rachel est l'amour de ma vie, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens sans elle..je veux que tu m'expliques Noah._

_-Vient, assieds toi._

_Il me raconta pourquoi ils nous quittent demain.. enfin, il était 00h26, donc plutôt après.. Nooooooon. Vous savez ce que ça fait de laisser une personne qu'on aime ? une personne pour qui on laisserait tout le monde, une personne qui quand on l voit, tout disparaît, on ne voit plus qu'elle, on ne veut plus qu'elle, on ne vit que pour elle. Une personne qui est là quand on en a besoin, une personne avec qui on partage notre amour depuis maintenant 8 mois._

_Je décide de retourner aux côtés de Rachel, m'endormant avec elle. Le matin, on se fait réveillé par son père Hiram._

_-Mon ange, debout, il faut.. Oh.._

_-Bonjour .._

_-Bonjour Ally, comment vas-tu ?_

_-Mal._

_-Je suis désolé Ally._

_-Vous pouvez me laissez une minute encore, s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Biensure._

_-Rachel.. réveilles toi.._

_-Hm, Ally._

_-Oui ma belle, je suis là, je suis là._

_-Restes près de moi._

_-J'y compte bien, tant que je le peux._

_-Promets moi qu'on se reverra Ally.._

_-Evidemment Rach, c'est évident._

_-Bien, maitenant embrasse moi._

_Je n'attends pas une seule seconde. C'est surement le baiser le plus franc, le plus doux qu'on s'est échangé, il est plein de promesse._

_-Tient, garde le, c'est mon préféré._

_-Et toi, prends le mien._

_Je pris son tee shirt, dans son armoire, et elle elle prit celui que je lui donna. Au moins, elle ne m'oubliera pas, même si je le sais qu'elle n'a pas besoin de t-shirt. Puck entra dans la chambre._

_-Désolé les filles, mais Rach, il faut que tu fasse tes bagages._

_-D'accord._

_-Je vais t'aider._

_-C'est bon Noah, merci, je me débrouille._

_-Ok, à toute à l'heure._

_Je n'aurai jamais pensée que ça allait être aussi difficile d'aider quelqu'un à faire ses valises, surtout Rachel. Il est à présent 13h30, elle s'en va bientôt, my god._

_-Rachel, Noah on y va bientôt, on vous attend dans 15 minutes, crient ses parents._

_-15 minutes.._

_-Bon, avant que tu partes, saches que je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'avoue que je comptais faire ma vie avec toi, on aurait acheté une maiso,n on aurait eu 2 enfants avec un chien ou un chat, peu importe. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement, mais n'oublie jamais Rachel, tu as été mon première amour, et tu le sera toujours, même si t'as mis un temps à la remarquer, d'ailleurs je m'en veux, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir assume notre relation au bahu, tout aurait été plus simple, on aurait passé plus de temps ensemble, c'est de ma faute. Mais je t'aime Rachel Barbra Berry, plus que je n'aime qui que ce soit d'autre._

* * *

**Santana PDV**

-Rachel, je suis vraiment désolée que ça se soit fini comme ça..

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais je ne l'oublie pas tu sais.

-Il faut que..tu te souviens quand tu m'a dis ce qu'elle ta dis quand elle t'a avoué ses sentiments ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je..je..han bon sang..je les ressens pour quelqu'un Rachel..pour Brittany..

-Ecoutes Santana, je sais que c'est pas facile à assumer, mais si tu ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, assume le, même si c'est dure. Je serai toujours là pour toi maintenant. Fais moi confiance San.

Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien de le dire, surtout sa réaction. Je la considère comme une amie, elle est tellement gentille. Je suis obligée de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Merci Rachel.

-C'est normal ma belle. Si tu veux, tu peux passer la nuit chez moi, si tu ne veux pas être seule, parce que je dois rentrer, mes pères et Noah vont s'inquièter.

-C'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer aussi, je te raccompagne, de toute façon ma voiture est devant chez toi.

On marche, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à arriver devant chez Rachel.

-Bon, on se voit demain au bahu alors.

-Yes, et promets moi juste de ne pas pleurer si quand tu rentres, te te mets à penser à Ally, d'accord ?

-Je vais essayer, de toute façon ça fait une semaine qu'on ne s'est plus parler, ça nous fait trop mal..

-Haan vient là.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre :). J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si c'était dure, parce qu'il est assez triste, dites moi ce que vous en penser ? Que pensez-vous du couple Ally-Rachel aussi ? c'est assez important pour moi de le savoir. Donc dites moi tout ça en laissant un reviews. La suite demain, ou après, vu qu'il est 01:15. (oui, j'ai mis plusieurs heures à le faire), bref, à bientôt :).**


	5. Action ou vérité ?

**Bonjour à tous, j'avoue que je savais vraiment pas quoi faire dans ce chapitre donc à mon avis il va pas être au top, mais bon, je vais faire de mon mieux, les paroles de Santana en gras, et celles de Rachel en italique.**

**camille76260 : Oui, c'était triste, mais bon :p. Quinn est là, t'inquiète pas ;).**

**lovesong45 : J'y es pensée, mais je préfère le Pezberry amie, mais t'inquiète, elle seront proches.. :).**

**grimm : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir :).**

**NatsuShizu : C'est le but de l'histoire le faberry, je laisse juste un peu de temps ;)**

**Je peux pas répondre à tout le monde, mais merci beaucoup des reviews, comme je l'ai dis, ça motive à vous donner la suite, donc voilà ;)**

* * *

**Rachel PDV**

Parler de Ally m'a fait du mal, mais au moins Santana se sent mieux, c'est un mal pour un bien, puis je sais pas mais..je sens qu'il y a un lien entre Santana et moi, on s'est tout de suite bien entendue. Bref il est 7h, je vais au lycée avec Noah.

-Tu étais où hier Rachel ? demande Noah.

-Dehors, avec Santana.

-Ah d'accord.

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement. On arrive au bahu, Noah se gare, on entre dans le lycée et on se dirige au glee club. Il n'y avait encore personne alors en entra et on s'assied en attendant les autres.

-Hey, si ce soir j'organise une fête ça te dérange ?

-Une fête ? comment ça ?

-Juste nos potes du glee club, t'inquiète.

-Euh, ok.

-Cool.

Ah, ils arrivent tous. est toujours pas encore arrivé, comme d'habitude. Kurt s'assoit à côté de moi, imité par Finn.

-Bon les gars, comme est pas encore là, j'en profite pour vous dire que ce soir, à 21h, pointez-vous tous chez moi, je fais une petite fête.

-Rachel, tu y sera ? demande Finn.

-C'est un peu ma maison aussi Finn..

-Oh..euh oui biensure.

Quinn soupira, surement à cause de l'innocence de Finn. Sam la regardait toujours, comme ci c'était un morceau de viande, ce qui m'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Personne ne savait s'ils étaient en couple ou pas, même eux je pense avait du mal à le savoir. Monsieur Shuester fait son entrée au même moment.

-Salut les jeunes! aujourd'hui, on va terminer le duel de duo, pour voir qui remporte le prix, mais il reste la performance de Santana et Rachel, donc les filles ?

-Oui, Rachel, t'es prête ?

-Toujours.

-Bien, c'est à vous.

Santana se leva, elle s'approcha de moi avec un sourire et se mit dos à moi. Les musiciens lançent la musique.

** [Santana]**  
**Well, sometimes I go out by myself**  
**And I look across the water**  
**And I think of all the things, what you're doing**  
**And in my head I paint a picture**

**'Cause since I've come on home**  
**When my body's been a mess**  
**And I've missed your ginger hair**  
**And the way you like to dress**

_**[Rachel+Santana]**_

_**Won't you come on over**_  
_**Stop makin' a fool out of me**_  
_**Why don't you come on over Valerie?**_  
**_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_**

_[Rachel]_

_And did you have to pay that fine_  
_That you were dodging all the time_  
_Are you still dizzy?_

_Since I've come on home_  
_When my body's been a mess_  
_And I've missed your ginger hair_  
_And the way you like to_ dress

La prestation se termine sous les applaudissements du glee club. J'avoue qu'on s'en était pas mal sorties.

-Wahou! c'était génial les filles.

-Merci .

-Ca va être dur de départager, mais vous avez tout déchirez, alors vous gagner le duel, félicitation.

Yes ! Rachel Berry ne perd jamais, je pris Santana dans mes bras, puis Brittany nous félicita en se joignant au calin. Je me rapelle de ce que m'a dit San hier, donc je l'ai laisse toute les deux. Les autres étaient contents pour nous, même si il y a des mauvais joueurs. Laurene Zizes venait de faire son arrivée. Noah lui jetait son regard """"""""""fatal""""""""". La pauvre, il ne va pas la lacher. Le cours se termine, et j'étais derrière Santana et Quinn, qui allait au casier de cette dernière. Sans faire exprès, Santana percuta quelqu'un, et elle s'énerva direct.

-OH! T'es dans mon chemin là!

-Eh Lopez, tu sais à qui tu parles là ?

-C'est quoi ton problème Zizes ?

-Toi.

-Fais gaffe Zizes, tu parles à Santana Lopez de Lima heights adjacent, alors un conseil, trace ton chemin, parce que tu sais ce que deviennent les personnes qui reste sur mon chemin ? crois moi tu préfères ne pas la savoir.

-Oh, bah j'ai bien envie de voir ça, tien.

BIM. Santana venait de la gifler..mais elle est pas bien ? tu ne gifles pas une fille qui fait 4 fois ton poids. Quinn se jeta littéralement sur Laurene, qui, d'une seule main, elle l'envoya au sol. Santana essaya de la jeter contre la casier, mais elle n'avait pas cette force. Quinn était à moitié évanouie à cause du choc de la chute, donc c'était à moi de jouer. Je m'accrocha sur le dos de Laurene, quand je senti des mains me dégager de son dos. C'était Noah..

-Merde ! mais Rachel t'es malade ou quoi ?

-Mais Noah, elle allait les butter.

-On métrisait Rachel.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler devant le commentaire de Santana. Par contre Quinn avait prit un sacré coup..

-Hey, Quinn ?

-poussins..

-Bon Fabray, si tu te réveille pas dans deux minutes, je vais passer à la manière forte.

-Quinn, allez ouvre les yeux!

-pourquoi..pourquoi y'a des poussins..sur ma tête ?

-Bon, Noah porte là et emmène la à l'infirmerie, je te rejoinds.

Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle est sous le choque..bref, heureusement pour leurs réputations qu'il n'y avaient personnes dans les couloirs, et heureusement pour nous que Noah passez par là. Je vais à l'infirmerie, voir Noah.

-Hey, je prends la relève, merci.

-Rachel ? qu'est ce qu'il ta prit ? tu ne t'es jamais battue.

-Quinn était à moitier en train de crever, et Santana métrisait pas vraiment..

-Santana, j'ai bien compris que tu l'aimais bien, mais Quinn..?

-euh..va en cours, tu va être en retard..

-Rachel ! qu'est ce que tu as ?

J'en sais rien. Vraiment. Quand j'ai vu Laurène faire du mal à Quinn, ça m'a littéralement mit en tensions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je préfère pas savoir.

-Rien Noah. On se voit toute à l'heure.

-Ok..

Je vais voir Quinn, elle est à moitié endormis.

-Quinn ?

-Rachel ?

-Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Tu nous as fais peur.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Pour voir comment tu va.

-Pourquoi t'es intervenue ?

-Parce que..je ne sais pas.

Elle pouffa un rire. Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle fait ça. Pourquoi je la trouve mignonne ? trop de questions dans ma tête en ce moment.

-Tu veux que j'appel Sam ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah je sais pas.. c'est ton copain non ?

-Non, du tout.

-Oh..

Pourquoi je sens se soulagement quand elle me dit ça ? Je cherche pas plus à comprendre.

-Rachel..tu veux bien m'aider à me relever ?

-Biensure.

Le contacte de sa main sur la mienne..des frissons.. Elle se leva, puis elle part vers la sortie.

-Merci.

Et moi, je reste là comme une imbécile, repenssant au contact de sa main. C'est une sensation inconnue, je n'avais jamais ressentis ça, c'est comme si quelqu'un creusait un trou au fond de mon estomac. La sonnerie me sort de mes pensées, je regarde l'heure, il était 18 heures. Je rentre chez moi, avec mon Noah.

* * *

Il est 20h45, j'ai fais tout ce que j'avais à faire, ma douche, mes devoirs, mon sport..maintenant j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Qui peut passer à cette heure ? mes pères ne sont pas là pendant une semaine, je me demande qui ça peut-être. Je descends ouvrir et je vois Kurt, Tina et Mike, Mercedes, Finn et Artie

-Salut Rachel, me dit Kurt. On est en avance je crois.

Punaise, j'avais oubliée la soirée.

-Oh..euh..non, enfin si mais bon, entrez.

-Rachel, il est où Puck ? demanda Finn.

-Dans le salon surement.

-Merci.

Bon bah, je vais dans le salon avec Noah, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Kurt et Mike. On s'installe sur les canapés, et on discute de notre journée, jusqu'à que la sonnette rententit. Noah se lève pour y aller, moi j'étais dans les bras de Kurt, pas prête à bouger.

-Yo mon pote, ça gaz ?

-Salut Puck, dit Sam.

-T'es tout seul ?

-Non, y'a Quinn, Britt et Santana derrière.

-Okok, entre.

Il fait entrer les 4 nouveaux arrivants, et on est au complet cette fois. Noah met de la musique, tout le monde danse, sauf moi, je suis assise sur le canapé, et Finn vient vers moi.

-Tu danse pas ?

-Non, j'ai pas vraiment envie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis fatiguée.

-Danse avec moi, s'il te plait, reste pas toute seule dans ton coin.

-Ok..

Bon après tout j'ai rien à perdre. Je me lève et danse avec lui, mais je rigole surtout. C'est pas possible, ce mec à deux pieds gauches ? il est marrant quand il "danse". Ca fait une demi-heure que tout le monde danse. On est un peu fatigué, Noah lance une idée.

-Bon, un action ou vérité, ça vous dit ? Ou un jeu de la bouteille ?

-Ok ! dit Santana.

-Action ou vérité, c'est mieux, répliqua Kurt.

-Comme tu veux. Comme c'est mon idée, je commence. Rachel ! Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Embrasse le garçon le plus mignon de la pièce.

-Ok.

Je me dirige vers Mike, évidemment. C'est vraiment un beau garçon, d'un coup d'oeil, je vois Tina me donner l'autorisation. Je m'approche de lui, et je m'empare de ses lèvres pendant quelques temps.

-Ok, c'était mignon mais maintenant, on a comprit, rigola Tina.

-Rachel, c'est à toi, dit Noah.

-Brittany, action ou vérité ?

Je regarde Santana, et lui souris discrètement.

-Vérité, dit-elle toute contente.

-Qui est la personne la plus sexy dans cette pièce, fille et garçon.

-Comme fille, c'est Santana, et comme garçon.. je dirai Sam parce que j'ai toujours trouvée némo sexy.

Santana est rouge comme une tomate, c'est choux. Sa remarque sur Sam nous as tous fait rire, sacrée Britt. Je vois Sam qui essaye de prendre la main de Quinn, mais elle se dégage de la prise, je souris bêtement, jusqu'à ce que Britt reprenne.

-Quinnie, action ou vérité ?

-vérité.

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Sam ?

-Non.

-A toi Quinnie.

-Euh.. Puck, action ou vérité ?

-Action poupée, dit mon frère, préssé de voir son action.

-Ok, ramènes moi un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

-Ok..

On rigola encore tous su le changement sur la tête de Noah, passé d'un sourire à un air triste. Il revient quelques secondes après avec le verre.

-Bref, Finn, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-T'es nul mec ! Bon..avec combien de personne es-tu sortie dans cette pièce ?

-2.

-Sérieux ? qui ?

-Quinn et Santana.

-Coco, je t'arrête tout de suite, on est pas sortit ensemble, intervient Santana.

-Mais..

-Non.

-Rachel, action ou vérité ? demanda Kurt.

-Action.

-Embrasse une fille.

-Attends, dans tout les cas si j'en embrasse une, je me prends une baffe, alors hein.

-C'est le jeu, aha.

-Kurt !

-Chut! tu joue.

Merde..je regardait Quinn, je meurait d'envie de l'embrasser..je savais pas quoi faire..

* * *

**Fin ! Je savais pas comment m'arrêter lol, la suite bientôt. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, perso je suis pas très fière.. La suite bientôt.**

**JOYEUX NOEL :)))))))**


	6. Mise en question

**Bonjour à tous, j'ai pas pu poster la suite du chapitre précédent à cause des fêtes, mais maintenant j'en posterait au moins 1 tout les 2 jours. Pour répondre à vos reviews, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas encore comment l'histoire va prendre la tournure du Faberry, donc vous verrez :).**

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Boum. Je regarde Quinn, mais tourne direct le regard. Je me dis que si j'embrasse Brittany, j'imagine même pas ce que Santana me ferait, si je l'embrasse elle..vaut mieux pas prendre de risques, puis si j'embrasse Quinn..non je tiens à ma vie. Donc j'ai le choix entre Tina et Mercedes. Doucement, je me lève, m'avance vers Tina, et je l'embrasse, en attendant qu'elle réponde à mon baiser, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Je me lève, lui sourit puis je me dirige vers la porte.

-Je reviens, je vais prendre un peu l'aire.

-Attends moi Rachel, je viens avec toi, s'exclame Santana.

**PDV Santana.**

On ne me l'a fait pas, pas à moi. Je vais donc allez la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle a.

-Rachel ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'avais chaud.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas embrassé elle ?

-Qui ?

-Ne joue pas la carte Finnocence avec moi.

-Je ne comprends pas San.

Si, elle comprend très bien. Je n'aime pas prendre un ton froid avec elle, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Je suis obligée si je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Fabray, même si j'ai déjà une idée.

-Bon écoutes moi attententivement Berry. Ne te fou pas de ma geule, j'ai très bien vu comment tu as regardé Fabray quand Hummel t'as donné ton action, alors maintenant tu vas réfléchir, dans ta petite tête, à la façon dont tu vas me donner une réponse parce que je n'aime pas attendre. Quand tu aura ta réponse, tu viendra me parler.

**PDV Rachel.**

Wahou, Santana Lopez est énervée, mais je ne peux pas répondre parce que moi même je ne sais ce qu'il ce passe. Je sais que des que je suis arrivée à Lima, mon regard c'est tout de suite posé sur elle, c'est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu, je sais que quand elle me regarde -ce quiest arrivé une ou deux fois- mon coeur rate un battement, je sais que quand Lauren l'a poussé, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, donc j'en sais rien. Bon, je caille, et j'ai l'aire conne toute seule dehors, donc je vais rentrer. Une fois que j'ai franchi le seuil de la porte, puis ouvert la porte d'entrée, chez moi c'est devenu Bagdad. Noah boit des shoots sur le corps de Britt, Mike, Tina, Mercedes et Artie rigolent à ne plus en avoir de mâchoire, d'ailleurs une bouteille de vodka vide se trouve à côté d'eux, Santana regarde la scène de Britt et Noah, vu le regard qu'elle jette à mon frère, elle doit explorer tous les moyens hard pour le tuer, Finn et Kurt discutent ensembles, puis il y a Sam et Quinn, assez proches, de l'autre côté du salon.. à cette vision, je soupire et je vois Kurt se diriger vers moi.

-Hey Rachel, je dois te parler.

-Moi aussi, intervient la latina.

-Ok, je vous écoute.

-Dans un endroit plus..calme, si possible, demanda Kurt.

-Venez, on va dans ma chambre.

-Wanky.

Santana reste Santana. Bref, on arrive dans ma chambre, Santana se jette sur mon lit et Kurt s'assoit comme une personne normal sur le lit.

-Alors ? parlez maintenant.

-On y compte bien. Tu t'es enfin décidé à répondre à ma question ? demanda la latina.

-Rachel, tu es ma meilleure amie, donc tu n'as rien à me cacher et Santana et moi avons remarqué comment tu as regardé Quinn quand je t'ai donné ton action.

-Je l'ai regardé normalement Kurt.

-Donc tu avoues l'avoir regardé quand Hummel t'a demandé d'embrasser une fille.

-..j'ai..j'ai regardé tout le monde.

-Ahahaha je t'ai tué Berry.

-Rachel, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit que tu avais des vues sur Quinn ?

-Mais je n'ai pas de vu sur elle ! Je..je sais pas ce qu'il se passe..

-Explique moi baby.

Je leur explique mes pensées de toute à l'heure, puis Santana intervient.

-Tu as peur, c'est tout. Tu as peur de tomber amoureuse d'elle, pas parce que c'est Quinn Fabray, parce que tu as peur de souffrir comme tu as souffert avec Ally, puis tu refuse de t'attacher à elle, mais tu n'arrive pas à la contrôler, même si tu lui as parlé que quelques fois.

-Wahou..déclare Kurt, c'est..philosophique, mais c'est exactement ça.

Je ne réponds pas, parce que j'étais encore choquée de ce que viens de dire Santana.

-Porcelaine, qu'on soit d'accord, si ce que je viens de dire sort d'ici je te promet que tu ne pourras jamais avoi d'enfant.

-Santana !

-Rachel, si tu tiens à ta maison, vaut mieux qu'on descende, avant que quelqu'un mette le feu ou je ne sais quoi.

On descend tous, puis j'ai remarqué que Mike, Tina, Mercedes et Artie n'était plus là. J'appelerai Mike après. Je vois Finn et Noah, en train de discuter sur le canapé, Brittany dort sur la table..et Sam et Quinn se sont endormis sur le canapé en face.. Je vais appeler Mike.

-Allô?

-Mike ?

-Oui Rachel ?

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Je suis rentrée chez moi, t'inquiète c'est pas nous qui avons conduit, Finn nous a déposé, Tina est chez elle, Artie est chez lui et Mercedes aussi. On ne savait pas où tu étais passé, donc on a pas pu te dire au revoir.

-C'est pas cool de partir comme ça, Chang, lui dis-je pour plaisanter.

-Désolé , mais si tu joues à cache cache alors qu'on est chez toi, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Mouais..faudra quand même que tu te fasse pardonner, bonne nuit mon chou.

-Bonne nuit Rach, dit l'asiatique en rigolant.

Fin de la conversation. Mike je l'aime beaucoup, on s'entend super bien tout les deux, il est super gentil. Bon, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire avec tout le monde..heureusement qu'on est samedi soir, et que demain il n'y a pas cours, donc je vais demander de l'aide à Santana.

-Hey, je fais quoi maintenant San ?

-Bah, j'en sais rien moi..

-Bon..Britt tu m'aide à la monter, on a plusieurs chambres en haut, tu dormira avec elle, dis-je en lui faisant un clein d'oeil.

On monte Brittany en haut, on la couche dans le lit d'une des chambres d'amis, puis on la couvre d'une ouverture. Quand on redescend, je demande de l'aide à Noah pour Quinn.

-Noah, est ce que tu peux monter Quinn, tu l'a mets dans une des chambres, seule, Finn, tu dormira avec Noah, et Kurt avec moi, puis Sam, tu le laisse sur le canapé.

-Il peut dormir avec Quinn, Rachel, tu ne vas pas le laisser sur le canapé, dit Noah.

-Noah, s'il te plait fais ce que je t'ai dis.

-Ok baby.

Noah porte Quinn, la monte dans l'autre chambre d'amis. Quant à Finn, il était partit dans la chambre de Noah, pour dormir, vite rejoind par celui ci, Santana était partit rejoindre Britt, Kurt était dans ma chambre, il ne restait que Sam et moi. Je le coucha plus confortablement, lui mit une couverture, et j'étais partie rejoindre Kurt.

Le lendemain matin, je descend à 11h, il y avait Kurt, Brittany et Sam. Finn, Noah, Quinn et Santana dormaient encore. Je leur dis Salut, et m'assoit sur le canapé aux côtés de Kurt.

-Bien dormit Kurt ?

-Est ce que tu as peur de l'orage ?

-Euh..oui..

-Tu rêves souvent que tu perd ton frère dans un accident dû à l'orage ?

-Non, c'est la première fois.

Kurt sourit, je l'avais apparement réveillé. Oui, j'ai beaucoup peur de l'orage, c'est même une phobie, mais bon, je vis avec.

-Rach, tu aurai pas un remède magique contre la tête ?

-Si Brittany, tu en veux ?

-Oui, s'il te plait, parce que dans ma tête, la fôret est en train de pousser, et elle me fait mal.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourrire, elle est..Birttany quoi. Je me lève, et lui donne un médicament contre la geule de bois. Sam m'en demande un aussi, et je lui donne également.

-Je ne me rappel de rien, dit le blond.

-Tu as fais un streap-tease à Mike, tu n'as pas arrêté de lécher le visage de Mercedes, tu as demandé Santana en mariage et tu as appelé ta mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, réponds-ai-je.

-OMG, c'est vrai ?

-Non.

-Rachel, tu m'a fais peur.

-C'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas demandé Santana en mariage, mais Quinn..

-On parle de moi ? demanda une blonde descendant les escaliers.

-Oui Quinnie, Rachel était en train de dire à Sam ce qu'il avait fait quand il était au pays des bisounours, et il t'a demandé en mariage, félicitation, dit Brittany.

-Euh, pardon ?

-Laisse tomber Quinn, s'exclama Sam.

-T'aurai pas un truc pour le mal de tête s'il te plait ? demande Quinn.

-Euh..la boîte est sur la table.

Santana, Noah et Finn descendent en même temps. J'étais sur le canapé, et Noah vient à côté de moi. Je me mets contre lui, contre son torse et je ferme les yeux. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je me sens super bien dans les bras de mon frère.

-Si vous n'auriez pas été frères et soeur, on aurait dit un couple.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je vais y aller, dit Sam.

-Ouais, moi aussi, je dois aller voir ma mère, dit Santana.

-Moi aussi, je dois y aller dit Quinn.

-Moi aussi, j'ai rendez vous avec Lord Tubbington.

Sam, et Britt viennent nous dire au revoir, Quinn nous fait un signe de la tête, et Santana vient me prendre dans ses bras, une fois que tout le monde était sortis. Il ne restait que Noah, Finn, Kurt et moi. Kurt reçoit un appel.

-Allô ? Oui.. oui..on arrive, à toute à l'heure.

-C'était qui ? demande Finn.

-Mon père, on doit rentrer.

-Oh.. Bon Puck on se voit demain. Rachel aussi

Il s'avance vers moi pour une accolade, puis Kurt aussi, après avoir sérré la main de mon frère. Le reste de la journée, j'ai fais mes devoirs, on a rangé la maison, j'a fais ma douche, puis j'ai décidé de me teindre les cheveux. Avant, ils étaient bruns, ondulés, toujours biens comme il le fait, et j'ai décidé de me rajouter des mèches blondes. Le résultat était pas mal je trouve. Bref, il est 21h, je descends regarder un film avec Noah.

-On regarde quoi ? me demaznde Noah

-Je sais pas, un film de guerre, avec du sang partout, ça serait cool.

-Ok, qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Bah rien.

-Rachel !

-Quinn Fabray me fait tourner la tête, ça te va ?

-Oh..va pour un film plein de sang.

On regarde le film, qui était en fait une mauvaise idée. Je pars me couher à 22h45, après la fin du film. Le lendemain matin fut plus violent, j'étais crevée. Il est 7h, je me lève, je me douche, je mange un peu, je m'habille, je me brosse les dents et je vais au lycée. Noah m'attendez déjà dans la voiture. Le trajet était calme, on était tout les deux fatigués. On arrive aux lycée et on se dirige vers le glee club. On fut surprit d'y voir quelqu'un que je reconnais vite : Blaine Anderson.

-Blaine ?

-Salut Rachel, me dit-il en souriant.

-Qu'est ce tu fais là ? lui demande-ai je en lui rendant un sourire.

-J'ai intégré le lycée ce matin, je fais partie du Glee Club.

J'étais heureuse, je lui fais un calin et je lui demanda :

-Kurt ne ma rien dit.

-Il ne le sait pas, c'est une surprise.

-Haaaan c'est mignon.

On s'assoit tous, enfin moi, Noah et Blaine qui se saluent.

-Salut, moi c'est Puck, son frère.

-Blaine Anderson, répond Blaine avec le sourire.

**PDV Quinn.**

J'ai la flemme. La flemme d'aller en cours, mais pas au Glee club, c'est bizzard. Je m'avance vers la salle, toute seule pour une fois. Je regarde par la petite porte de derrière pour voir qui il y avait déjà. Je vois Puck, un garçon que je ne connais pas, et..Rachel ? avec des cheveux aux mèches blondes. Elle est super belle comme ça. STOP ? pourquoi je viens de penser à ça moi ?

* * *

**Voilà voilà :). J'arrête là, il est 2h du matin, je suis crevée lol, la suite après, ou demain, tout dépent de ma journée. Laissez un reviews pour vos avie ? :)**


	7. L'orage

**Bonjour à tous ! Suite du chapitre, avec un peu plus de Faberry, et un plan Brittana.. Je n'en dirai pas plus ahah :). Merci pour vous reviews, ça fait plaisir!**

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

J'ai la flemme. La flemme d'aller en cours, mais pas au Glee club, c'est bizzard. Je m'avance vers la salle, toute seule pour une fois. Je regarde par la petite porte de derrière pour voir qui il y avait déjà. Je vois Puck, un garçon que je ne connais pas, et..Rachel ? avec des cheveux aux mèches blondes. Elle est super belle comme ça. STOP ? pourquoi je viens de penser à ça moi ?

Bref, c'est surement dû à la fatigue. J'attends Brittany et Santana devant la salle, pour ne pas entrer toute seule. Elles arrivent 1 minute après.

-Salut Quinnie.

-Salut Britt.

-Fabray, dit Santana.

-Lopez, répond-ai je.

C'était notre manière de nous dire bonjour, mais j'ai remarqué que son ton était froid, je sais pas ce que j'ai fais, ou ce qu'elle a, mais bon. On entre, et là, une grand avec une coiffure bizzard se lève.

-Salut les filles, je m'appel Blaine Anderson, je suis le nouveau du Glee Club.

-Combien de pots de gel il te faut ? demande Santana.

-Euh..

-Santana ! Soit gentille, il vient d'arriver, dit Rachel.

Ok..Santana allait riposter, mais elle s'est calmée directement, je sais pas ce que lui a fait Rachel, mais c'est puissant..puis de toute façon je préfère pas savoir.

**PDV Santana.**

Bon bah j'ai pas eu le choix hein. Je pris un sourire d'hypocrite et répond à super gel.

-Enchantée Blaine, moi c'est Santana Lopez, je suis ravie de te compter parmis nous, dis je en gardant mon faux sourire.

-Salut Blaine, moi je m'appelle Brittany, et mon chat s'appel Lord Tobbington, et la blonde à côté de moi c'est Quinnie.

-Quinn, intervient cette dernière.

Bref je vais m'assoire à côté de Rachel, et lui dis d'arrêter de regarder Quinn comme ça, en la chariant un peu.

-Ne dit pas nimporte quoi Santana.

-Un truc à changé chez toi, mais j'arrive pas à voir c'est quoi.

-Ses cheveux, idiote, rétorque Quinn.

-Bonne observation Q, réponds-ai-je.

-Ca se voit, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es aveugle.

-Ne me cherche pas Fabray.

**PDV Rachel.**

Elle a remarqué ma coupe de cheveux, c'est déjà bien.. C'est bizzard, il n'y a que Noah, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Quinn et moi, où son les autres ?

-Salut Salut ! dit Sam en arrivant avec Mike et Finn.

, venez par là, dis-je à Mike.

Il s'approche de moi, et je lui mets une tapette dur l'épaule.

-Hey !

-Tu l'as mérité, Mike.

-Désolé, me dit-il en faisant la moue.

-..mouais, ça passe pour cette fois.

Il me sourit de pleine dents, et se dirige vers Tina, Mercedes, Artie et Kurt qui venaient de faire leur entrée.

-Blaine ? dit Kurt choqué.

-Salut baby, dit le jeune en souriant.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? toujours choqué.

Blaine remballe son sourire, il à l'aire déçu que Kurt réagisse comme ça, je vais donc les aider.

-Kurt, arrêtes de poser des questions, et embrasse ton copain, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh..biensure, vient là.

Il se dirige vers lui, le sourire au lèvres, jusqu'à ce que arrive et demande le calme. Il présente Blaine, puis il nous demande de s'assoire. Blaine et Kurt s'installent à côté, suivit par Finn et Noah, Brittany et Santana au dessus, je m'installe à leur côté, Sam, Quinn également, puis Tina, Mercedes et Mike au dessus, laissant Artie avec Blaine et Kurt. La fin du cours se passe normalement, puis à la fin, je vais voir Brittany.

-Brittany ?

-Oui Rachel ?

-Tu as quoi comme cours là ?

-J'ai rien du tout Rach.

-Bien, vient avec moi.

Je la prends par le bras, et l'emmène à la bibliothèque. On s'assoit sur le petit canapé.

-On est où Rach ?

-Bah à la bibliothèque.

-..

-T'es jamais venue ?

-Non.

-Ouais..bon c'est pas grave. Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour parler de quelqu'un qui t'apprécies beaucoup.

-Qui ça Rach ?

-Santana Lopez.

-Je l'apprécie aussi, c'est ma meilleure amie.

-Je sais ça, mais regarde, vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, elle est gentille qu'avec toi, et moi aussi mais bon, elle te défend toujours, tu es sa petite Britt, alors pourquoi rester seulement amies ? si une fille se comporterai comme ça avec moi, j'en serai amoureuse.

-C'est vrai.. mais si elle ne m'aime pas ? Je sais que tous le monde pense que je suis stupide Rachel, mais quand il faut prendre conscience de nos sentiments envers une personne, là je ne suis pas bête, je réfléchis, et ce que tu m'as dit me fais réfléchir, je te remercie Rachel.

-Brittany ! Ne dit plus jamais que tu es bête, tu es tout sauf ça, ou stupide, tu es une fille intelligente, et la personne qui osera le contredire, Santana et moi lui mettrons une bonne raclée, et je suis contente de t'avoir ouvert les yeux, mais il faudrait que tu en parles avec Santana.

-Mes yeux étaient déjà ouverts Rachel. Je vais lui en parler dès que je la vois.

Elle se lève et me prend dans ses bras pour un calin dont elle seule à le secret. La sonnerie nous fait sortir de notre accolade, elle doit aller en cours, mais moi j'ai une heure de trou encore, donc je vais prendre l'aire dehors.

**PDV Quinn.**

Quand j'ai une heure de trou, j'aime aller dans les gradins du stade, lire un livre, donc c'est ce que je vais faire. Je me dirige dehors, et je remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les gradins..super je voulais être seule..c'est qui ? je m'approche pour voir et remarque Rachel. Elle a l'aire triste, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me fait quelque chose de la voir comme ça. Je vais m'assoire à côté d'elle.

-Hey.

-Salut Quinn.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien, j'avais une heure de trou, et toi ?

-Pareil.

Un silence calme se posa, il faisait froid, mais il y avait du soleil, c'était agréable. La compagnie de Rachel aussi. Eh! voilà que je recommence, c'est pas possible.. je devrai y aller.

-Euh..je..enfin..je dois y aller.

**PDV Rachel**

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? tout d'un coup elle se met à bégayer et deviens rouge alors que j'ai rien dis. C'est un mystère à elle toute seule cette fille. J'ai rien fais de mal pourtant, en plus elle s'échappe rapidement. Je dois faire quoi ? La suivre ou rester là ? Si ça s'trouve elle a un problème, et l'idée ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Bon,j'ai pas envie de me mêler de ses affaires donc je vais retourner en cours.

Maintenant, c'était l'heure du Glee club, mon cours préféré. On avait souvent Glee dans la même journée, c'est super. Bref, j'arrive dans la salle, il y a déjà tout le monde. Je m'installe avec Kurt, et on rigole un peu avec Blaine, quand arrive.

-Salut les jeunes ! dit le prof.

-Yo ! répond Noah.

. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'on ne va pas chanter, mais on va aller à l'auditorum histoire d'en apprendre encore plus sur chacun d'entre vous, donc suivez moi.

On se rend à l'auditorum, et nous dit de nous assoire en rond sur la scène. On s'assoit tous, et il nous demande de dire chacun une chose sur nous, comme par exemple notre plus grande peur.

-Ne plus être populaire, répond Finn.

-Avoir un trou de mémoire et ne plus savoir m'habiller, répond Kurt, en grimaçant à l'idée.

-Santana Lopez n'a peur de rien, dit-elle.

-Que Lord Tubbington se remet à fumer, s'exclame Brittany.

-Euh..l'orage, le tonère puissant, répond-ai je.

Et cela continua pendant toute l'heure, on en a apprit beaucoup, et nous a demandé de tous échanger nos numéro, comme ça, au cas ou il ne pourraît pas nous aider, on peut compter sur les autres. On est une famille après tout. La sonnerie retentit, c'était enfin l'heure de rentrer chez nous. J'ai fais le chemin jusqu'à la voiture avec Noah, et quand on rentra, je l'aidais à faire ses devoirs. Une fois terminé, le ciel s'était assombri, les oiseaux se déplaçaient précipitamment, ils avaient l'aire d'avoir peur, quand un gros coup de tonère éclata. J'étais en bas, dans le canapé, mes pères travaillaient, et Noah descend les escaliers comme un éléphant. Il s'installe à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète Rach, c'est rien c'est juste un petit coup.

BOUM, un autre coup fit son apparition. J'avais peur, mais dans les bras de mon frère, j'étais plus rassurée. J'entends mon portable sonner, c'était Santana.

**De : Santana à Rachel.**

**-T'inquiète Rachel, ça va passer, c'est qu'un orage.**

**De : Rachel à Santana.**

**-C'est choux d'avoir penser à moi.**

**De : Kurt à Rachel.**

**-Baby, n'es pas peur, va écouter Barbra, tout ira mieux 3 xx.**

**De : Rachel à Kurt.**

**-33. **

Le téléphone de Noah, cette fois ci, se met à sonner, il le lit, et il sourit, je me demande qui peut le faire sourire comme ça, il en rit un peu même. Je lui demande qu'est ce qu'il y a, et il me tend son téléphone. Il y avait :

**De : Quinn F à Noah.**

**-Va voir Rachel, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle a peur de l'orage, la laisse pas toute seule.**

* * *

**Voilà, la suite demain ou après demain. J'étais pas vraiment motivée à l'écrire, je ne sais pas, mais je trouve que mon histoire manque d'action.. Vous en pensez quoi ? Puis je n'ai eu que 1 reviews, alors j'étais encore moins motivée, d'ailleurs merci Camille76260 :), enfin bref, j'ai l'impression que pas beaucoup de gens lisent mon histoire, alors prouvez moi le contraire! A bientôt :).**


	8. Le stylo

**Salut salut ! Je mets la suite du chapitre, mais d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier, vous m'avez boosté avec vos reviews ^^. **

**CeliaaRivera : Merci beaucoup :).**

**NatSuShizu : Fidèle aux reviews ^^**

**Littlesitter : J'avoue que c'est pas évident au téléphone. Pour Ally, elle va faire une petite apparition à McKinley, effectivement.. vous verrez :).**

**Camille76260 : J'espère ^^ en tout cas merci, et ça ne va pas tarder.. ;)**

**J'ai répondu au 3 premiers, pour faire court, mais je vous remercie tous, bref trop de blabla, voilà la suite.**

* * *

-Dégages tes sales pattes de là, Hudson.

-Quinn, c'est mon petit copain quand même !

-Mais il ne t'aime pas plus que moi, bordel, ouvres les yeux à la fin.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas, il y a encore un mois tu ne m'adressai même pas la parole, et maintenant tu me dis ça comme ça, devant Finn en plus..

-Tu n'as pas le droit, Quinn, c'est ma copine à qui tu parles là.

La blonde n'attend pas une seconde de plus, avant de retourner la gifle du siècle à son ex petit copain, avant de prendre la main de la brune, pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus tranquille. C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle l'emmena dehors, dans les gradins en haut, histoire d'être seule, enfin juste elle et celle qu'elle aime.

-Ecoutes, je sais que j'étais super froide avec toi depuis que tu es arrivée avec ton frère, mais c'est parce que je t'en voulais, je t'en voulais parce qu'à cause de toi, j'étais indépendante, je ne voulais qu'être qu'avec toi, et tu..enfin tu n'es pas..je, je ne m'imaginais pas avec une fille, et je t'en voulais de m'avoir..

Sans attendre, la petite brune coupa la blonde en l'embrassant, avec passion comme ci c'étais tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter..

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING. C'est en sursaut que Quinn se leva, à cause de son réveil, qui l'a sortit de son rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, elle ne savait pas comme elle devait le considérer. Elle en reste choquée, toujours assise dans son lit, en repensant au rêve qu'elle à fait.

**PDV Quinn.**

Ok, je crois que je commence à sérieusement avoir un problème moi. Pourquoi je fais des rêves comme ça ? SURTOUT, pourquoi je qualifie cela comme un rêve ? D'accord Quinn, il faut que tu te trouves un mec au plus vite. Bref je vais me lever si je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

Il est 8h05, je suis en retard. Bon bah j'ai l'habitude après tout. Je me dirige en cours d'espagnol, le cours où pratiquement tout le Glee club est réunit, avec d'autres élèves, évidement. Je toque, et sans adresser un regard à la porte, trop occupé à écrire au tableau, réplique.

-Entre, Quinn.

-Désolée pour le retard. Ma réponse était sur un ton froid, je n'aime pas m'excuser.

-Assieds toi, il y a une place au fond.

Je regarde la place, à côté de moi il y avait Finn, super.. Je m'assois et en sortant mon livre et mon cahier, j'ai remarqué que j'avais pas pris ma trousse. Je demande alors à Finn de m'en prêter un et il me répond qu'il n'a qu'un crayon de papier, et qu'il en a besoin. Quel idiot celui là, je vous jure.. J'allais l'insulter, quand une petite brune aux mèches blondes se retourna, en me tendant un stylo, et en souriant. C'était Rachel. Wahou..un truc bizzard dans mon ventre vient d'exploser, je n'avais même pas fais attention à elle quand je suis entrée dans la salle, en même temps je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis mon rêve, ça fait même pas bizzard, j'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment arrivé, ça ne me dérange même pas. Sans contrôler le sourire que je lui adresse, je prends le stylo, en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

* * *

**PDV Général.**

-Santana ?

-Oui Britt ?

-Je voudrai te parler, dit la blonde.

-Euh..d'accord.

La plus grande des deux prit l'autre par la main, et l'emmena dans les toilettes. La latina prit le soins de dire à toutes les filles présentes qu'elle devaient immédiatement sortir si elles ne voulaient pas passer à travers les mains de la jeune fille de Lima Heights Adjacent. Les filles s'exécutent sur le champs, laissant Brittany et Santana seules à présent.

-Je t'écoute Britt.

-Tu sais quand le papa et la maman de Lord Tubbington se sont rencontrés, ils ont tout de suite étaient amoureux, mais ils on mit un peu de temps avant de se le dire, parce que papa Tubbington ne savait pas comment le dire à la maman Tubbington, puis un jour il lui a clairement dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et donc, tu es un peu le papa Tubbington, et moi la maman, pour moi.

-Je suis pas sûre de comprendre Britt..

-Je t'aime Santana.

-Tu m'aimes...tu m'aimes ? dit la latina avec un large sourire.

-Oui, je t'aime.

-Mais..tu m'aime comme tu aimes Quinn, ou Rachel ou.. ?

-Non Santana, je t'aime encore plus que quand j'aimais Artie.

-Je t'aime aussi Brittany.

La brune se jeta dans les bras de Brittany, qui était maintenant sa copine. Elle n'a pas vraiment comprit tout de suite pourquoi Britttany lui disait ça maintenant. Elle lui posa d'ailleurs la question.

-Britt, pourquoi tu me dit ça maintenant ?

-Parce que Rachel m'a aidé à prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi, elle m'a aidé à comprendre que je ne voulais plus être l'amitié Santitany, mais le couple Brittana. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit et elle a raison, d'ailleurs je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me rejette.

-Ma puce, vient là. Comment quelqu'un pourraît te rejeter ?tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse qui puis il y avoir sur cette terre, tu es super Britt, c'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai pas était réglo avec toi, parce que ça fait maintenant un bout de temps que j'éprouve ça pour toi, donc pardonne moi d'avoir perdus du temps.

Elles ne lâchent pas leurs étreinte, puis la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

Je suis assise dans les gradins, toute seule, en regardant le stylo que j'ai oublié de rendre à Rachel, parce qu'elle est vite partie avec Kurt, en sortant de cours. Je repense à mon rêve, sans prêter attention à l'équipe de foot qui s'entraîne devant. En fait, j'ai plus l'aire débile qu'autre chose, je suis assise toute seule en fixant un stylo et en pensant à Rachel Berry.

-Il a quoi de particulier mon stylo pour que tu le regardes comme ça ? plaisanta une brunette qui s'assoit à mes côtés.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que quelqu'un montait les marches du gradins.

-Oh..euh..rien, en fait je pensais..et il était devant moi, alors..

-Ah, passionnant. Tu comptes le garder ?

-Non, je..enfin..tu es partie vite, avant que je te le rende.

-Je rigole Quinn, tu en aura besoin si tu veux de quoi écrire en cours. Au fait, c'est gentil d'avoir envoyer ce message à Noah.

-C'est rien, j'étais pas la seule je pense.

-Non, mais de ta part, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je sais pas..depuis que je suis arrivée, on a du s'adresser la parole 5 ou 6 fois.

-Tiens, je prendrai celui de la personne à côté de moi, dis-je en lui tendant le stylo, et surtout en voulant changer de sujet, car ça me m'était mal à l'aise, qu'elle pense que je me fiche d'elle.

Son téléphone sonne au même moment. Elle dit qu'elle va arriver ou je ne sais trop quoi. Des qu'elle raccroche, elle me regarde dans les yeux, rien qu'à sentir son regard sur moi, je souris toute seule, elle le remarqua, sourit également et se leva.

-Ah plus tard Quinn, dit elle avant de descendre les gradins.

J'avais toujours le bras tendu, toujours avec le sourire stupide et le stylo dans la main.

**PDV Rachel.**

De 1, Quinn Fabray faisait une fixation sur mon stylo, de deux, elle arrive pas à aligner deux mots sans bégayer, de trois, elle a un sourire à tomber, puis son regard..elle est parfaite, cette fille est parfaite. Au téléphone, c'était Santana, elle m'a dit de la rejoindre le plus vite possible devant son casier, alors je préfère ne pas la faire attendre.

J'arrive devant son casier, et je la vois avec Britt, en train de rigoler, en se tenant le doight.

-Désolée de vous interrompre les filles, mais Santana, qu'est ce qu'il se passe alors ?

-Ce soir, toi, Britt et Fabray, vous dormez chez moi.

-Eu, je..

-Chut! pas de bla bla Rach, je te doit bien ça.

-Je comprends pas trop la..

-Je t'expliquerait ma belle, à ce soir.

* * *

Il est 20h, Santana m'appelle en me disant de venir chez elle. Je demande à Noah de me ramener. J'arrive devant chez elle, et lui envois un sms pour la prévenir de mon arrivée. Sa réponse fut immédiate en me disant qu'elle arrive.

-Hey San.

-T'es canon Rach ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude, ahah. Allez entre.

Je rentre, et pose mon sac où se trouvait mon sweet et mon short pour dormir. Il y avait déjà Brittany, qui me fit un calin quand j'entra. Je décide de m'assoir sur le canapé.

-Bon Rachel, pour faire court, Britt m'a expliqué ce que tu lui as dit, et je te remercies beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup ton geste, enfin bref, comme c'est en quelques sorte grâce à toi que je suis enfin avec elle, je vais t'aider aussi.

-M'aider à quoi ? demande-ai je perdue.

-Mon plan Faberry.

-De quoi tu..

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de Santana. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir, et une blonde entra.

-Salut Quinnie, dit Birttany en l'acceuillant de la même manière que moi.

-Hey Britt.

Elle me regarde, pendant 2 secondes, puis me dot salut aussi.

-Re salut Rachel.

-Re salut, répond-ais je en souriant.

C'est dingue, même le soir après 20h, elle est toujours aussi belle. Même sans son uniforme des Cheerios, et ses cheveux lachés, qui parcourent ses épaules. Santana me fit sortir de mes penser en disant quelque chose.

-Bon, je vous préviens déjà, Britt et moi allons dormir dans ma chambre, par contre, il ne reste qu'un lit, celui de la chambre d'amis, que vous allez devoir partager.

-Pardon ? dit Quinn

**PDV Quinn.**

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? elle va penser que je l'aime pas, et que ça me dérange de passer une nuit avec elle. Je vais essayer de me rattraper. Han..elle a baissé la tête et elle a l'aire triste..putain je pouvais fermer ma geule moi ? En plus, ça me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire..Eh voilà une énième fois que je continue ça. Merde quoi ! je suis Quinn Fabray, je suis censée être ice Quinn, une fille froide et désagréable, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être cette Quinn avec elle.

-Je suis désolée Rachel, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est sortit tout seul, dis-je avec sincérité.

-C'est rien. Je vais dormir sur le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non!

Mon ton est froid, j'ai encore une fois pas contrôler mon ton. Elle a relevé la tête, avec incompréhension, je souris pour lui assurer que tout va bien. Santana propose de regarder un film, on opte tous pour le rocky horror picture show.

Une heure après, Brittany s'était endormis dans les bras de Santana, qui était dans le même canapé que sa copine, Quinn était sur le siège une place, et moi j'étais par terre, sur le tapis adossé au canapé.

**PDV Rachel.**

-Bon je commence à fatiguée, et comme demain y'a cours, je préfère aller dormir.

-Ok Rach, de toute façon moi aussi je commence à être fatiguée, dit la latina.

-Pareil, répond Quinn.

-La salle de bain est au bout de couloir, et votre chambre juste à côté, réplique Santana en nous faisant un clein d'oeil. Bonne nuit les filles.

Elle part, avec Brittany dans les bras, en la potant. Elles étaient déjà toute les deux en pyjama, donc elles allèrent se coucher tout de suite.

-Prend la salle de bain en première, si tu veut, dit Quinn.

-T'es sûre ?

-Yep.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'entre, me brosse les dents -oui j'avais également emporté ma brosse à dents- puis j'enlève mon pull, pour enfiler un gros sweet, et j'enlève aussi mon pantalon, pour mettre mon short. J'arrive dans la chambre d'amis, Quinn regardait par la fenêtre en face, elle ne m'avait pas vu. La chambre est super belle, elle est blanche, avec un tapis et un lit noir, les meubles sont noirs et blancs, c'est super beau. Le spectacle devant moi aussi.

-Après le crayon, c'est par la fenêtre de Santana que tu regardes sans bouger, dis-je pour plaisanter.

**PDV Quinn.**

Je me retourne, elle m'a fait peur, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je la regarde, et là, BIM. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, quand mes yeux rencontrent les siens, une nouvelles explosions dans me ventre fit son apparition. Je tourne un peu la tête, et je la regarde maintenant de haut en bas, pour regarder son corps sous un nouvel angle. Ses jambes..comment fait-elle pour être aussi petite et avec des jambes aussi longues ? et surtout parfaites. Puis son mini short sérré n'arrange rien. Petit à petit je sens une rougeur s'emparer de mes joues.

-Je..je peux aller à la salle de bain, ou tu en as encore besoin ?

-Non, va-sy.

Je m'y rend au plus vite. Arrivée à la salle de bain, je passe de l'eau sur mon visage, pou tenter d'oublier tout ce que je viens de ressentir en la voyant ainsi. Je m'attache les cheveux, enlève mon pull et mon jean pour mettre un survetement et un tee shirt pour dormir. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, je me repasse un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Une fois arriver dans la chambre, je la vois, allonger du côté gauche du lit, une jambe sous la couverture, l'autre sur. Elle est sur le ventre, seule la luminosité de la lune qui arrive à traverser le volet pas totalement fermé éclaire son visage. Cette vision est juste magnifique. Je me dirige vers le lit, et me couche à ses côtés. Je la regarde, elle sourit. Elle a toujours le sourire, c'est pas croyable.

-Tu souris tout le temps, dis je en souriant également.

-Que quand je suis bien.

-Oh..et..tu es bien là ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Un silence ce fit. Elle me regarde, je le sens, parce que quand elle pose ses yeux sur moi, il y a se frisson qui parcourt mon corps.

-Quinn, je peux te poser une question sans que je risque de me faire balancer à travers la fenêtre ?

-Biensure, dis-je en rigolant.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu veut montrer à tout le monde, le côté froid de Quinn Fabray ? je sais qu'on ne s'est pas souvent parler, mais je sais également que tu es quelqu'un de tout, sauf méchant, et tu ne le montre à personne, c'est dommage.

Je reste bouche bée. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Comment peut-elle savoir ça à propos de moi ?

-Je..je suis obligée, si je veux rester la fille populaire de mcKinley.

Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai encore dit ça moi ? j'enchaîne gaffe sur gaffe, c'est pas possible. Mais je n'ai pas fais exprès de le dire, c'est encore une fois sortit tout seul. Elle contrôle mes propres paroles..

-Non..je, je ne suis pas la Quinn gentille que t'imagines.

-Ne me mens pas à moi, Quinn. Je te connais sans te connaître en fait. Tu veux juste jouer Ice Quinn pour diriger le lycée, être la copine du quaterback, contrôler les slushies, tu veux être la fille la plus sexy du lycée, et tout ce que je viens de dire, tu l'as réussis..

**PDV Rachel.**

Euh..J'ai pensé à voix hautes ? je viens de dire, que Quinn Fabray, la fille qui est à quelques centimètres de moi était la fille la plus sexy du lycée ? Certes, je le pense, mais je comptais le garder pour moi..

-Enfin bref, Quinn, maintenant que il serait pas temps que tu montre l'autre Quinn ? enfin..la vrai ? celle qui es gentille, pas qu'avec Britt ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Rachel, bonne nuit.

-Je suis désolée Quinn.

Elle ne répond pas, et se tourne du côté de gauche, pour me tourner le dos. Super..

* * *

**Voilà voilà :). Chapitre un peu plus long, pour vous remerciers de vos reviews, ça me fais plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui lisent :), la suite demain ;)**


	9. L'explosion dans mon ventre

**Hey ! Je vous mets la suite plus tôt, je suis gentille :p. Mais juste avant, je prends une minutes pour tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça re boost comme je l'ai déjà dis, donc pour être gentille, début du Faberry pour l'instant amie dans ce chapitre. J'ai bien dis "pour l'instant".. :).**

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

Driiiiiiiing. Une nouvelle fois, le réveil est violent pour moi, sauf que cette fois ci, je n'ai pas rêvé que Finn sortait avec Rachel. Je me retourne, et je vois Rachel, dans le même lit que moi. J'avais complétement oublié. Le pire c'est que j'ai super bien dormis, même si la fin de notre discussion de la veille n'étais pas..joyeuse. Je me suis encore emportée, mais après, j'ai réfléchis, et elle a raison. J'en ai marre d'être la reine des glaces,je veux être une autre personne, uniquement avec elle, qu'on soit d'accord. Je vais donc y remédier à ma façon, mais d'abord, j'ai un truc à faire.

**PDV Rachel.**

Je me réveil, normalement, et il n'y a personne à mes côtés. Je regarde dans la chambre, et je vois une feuille accroché à la porte. Je me lève donc, pour voir ce qu'il y avait écrit.

**"Salut Rachel, je suis partie plus tôt, j'avais un truc à faire. Dit à Santana de ne pas s'inquiéter, vous me verrez en cours surement que l'après midi.**

**Q."**

Ok..il est 7h, on a cours, mais elle a un '"truc à faire" ? Cette fille est pleine de mystères. Je descends, je vois Santana et Britt, je leur dit bonjour et leur tends le papier.

-Tiens, c'est ce qu'elle a laissé sur la porte de la chambre.

-Un truc à faire à 7h ?

-Apparement.

Je lui sourie, et je monte dans la salle de bain me préparer. Il est maintenant 7h45, nous allons en cours ensemble. Nos chemins se séparent devant mon casier, où m'attendaient Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes et Mike.

-Salut vous, dis-je avec le sourire.

Ils me disent salut également salut, et on va tous dans la salle de math. Le cours était long, j'arrêtais pas de penser à hier soir, avec Quinn. Kurt remarque que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et m'y sort.

-Tu penses à quoi babe ?

-Oh..rien, réponds-ai je avec le sourire.

-Miss Berry, pourrais-je avoir une réponse honnête.

-Hier je suis partie dormir chez Santana, et j'ai dormis avec Quinn, et on a parlé, je lui est dit que ce n'était pas la garçe pour qui elle se faisait passer ect..et elle l'a mal prit.

-Wahou..elle t'a pas jeter par la fenêtre ? demande Kurt choqué.

-Non, je lui est demandé de pas le faire avant.

Il sourit de ma remarque, et on décide de se re concentrer sur le cour. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche. Je ne préfère pas regarder, j'ai pas envie de me faire chopper..mais je suis curieuse, donc je regarde.

**De : Quinn à Rachel.**

**-Rejoinds moi dans les gradins quand tu as du temps libre, je dois te parler. Q.**

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

Je suis dans les gradins, à l'attendre. Je suis stupide de lui avoir envoyé ça. Si ça se trouve, elle n'a pas d'heure de trou de toute la journée. Je pense que je vais m'en aller. Ouais, je l'a verrai une autre fois. Je me lève, et j'entends une petite voix, que je ne connais que trop bien, qui murmure.

-C'est pas gentille de me dire de te rejoindre alors que tu t'en vas Quinn.

-Rachel ? désolée, j'ai relu mon sms, et je ne savais même pas si tu avais une heure de trou libre..

-J'en ai pas en fait, effectivement.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu es là ?

-Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

-Tu as séché une heure de cours, pour parler avec moi ?

-Bravo Quinn, ton cerveau est enfin activé, dit-elle en souriant.

Ce sourire..tellement magnifique qu'elle a. A la vu de son sourire, le miens dit son apparition aussi. C'est pas croyable l'effet qu'elle a cette fille. D'abord, Santana se comporte avec elle comme elle se comporte avec Britt..je veux dire, elle est autant gentille avec elle, puis maintenant, c'est mon tour.

-T'as nouvelle coupe de cheveux te va super bien.

-Merci.

-C'était ce que tu devais faire ce matin ?

-Ouais, plus ou moins..

-En tout cas c'est très jolie.

Encore une fois, une nouvelle explosion dans mon ventre se fit. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça. Puis ce que je m'apprête à lui dire, c'est la première fois que je décide de faire ça avec quelqu'un, elle a une emprise sur moi.

-En fait..si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est que..hier quand on a parlé..

-Je suis désolée Quinn, si j'ai été..

-Laisse moi terminer. Donc je disais que en fait..tu as raison, mais pas complètement. Je ne veux pas être Ice Quinn..enfin si, mais pas avec tout le monde, juste avec ceux qui le mérite, et toi tu ne le mérite pas, alors que j'ai été froide avec toi, depuis que tu es arrivée, et en plus, je t'ai volé ton stylo..J'en ai marre, tu as raison, j'en ai marre parce que je peux aussi être gentille, même si c'est dur à croire, mais tu m'as donnée la force de pouvoir le faire en étant franche et direct avec loi hier. C'est ce qu'il me fallait et je te dis merci Rachel.

Je souffle un grand coup, de 1 parce que c'est toujours bizzard quand je me confie, de deux parce que j'ai parlé super vite sans m'arrêter à la manière de Rachel. Je la regarde, encore, assise sur le banc du gradin, juste à côté de moi, elle sourit, encore une fois.

-Quinn, tu l'aurai remarqué sans moi.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Tu sais Quinn, ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est super, vraiment, mais il manque une chose; tu n'as pas beaucoup confiance en toi, tu doutes de tes capacités à t'exprimer comme tu viens de le faire, pourtant tu as tout pour avoir confiance en toi. Regardes toi, tu es superbe, tu es intelligente également. J'ai le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ou c'est encore trop pour toi ?

-Euh..

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de terminer ma phrase et elle se jette dans mes bras. Ses cheveux frottent mon visage, son parfum aussi..ces frissons qui parcourent mon corps, à la sensation du sien collé au mien. Elle a vraiment un effet cette fille, elle peut rendre votre journée magique rien qu'en souriant, vous regardant ou en vous prenant dans ses bras. Un trou se forme dans mon ventre, pour la énième lorsque je me trouve à ses côté. Le monde autour de moi s'est arrêté, sa présence est là, c'est le principale. C'est mon monde à moi, juste sa présence est suffisante. Je ne demande rien de plus.

**PDV Rachel.**

Je n'ai rien à penser ou à dire, je sais juste que..je suis raide dingue de Quinn Fabray. C'est le meilleur moment qu'il m'est arrivé depuis que je suis à Lima. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de tourner ma tête, et de l'embrasser, mais je ne pense pas que çe soit partagé..

Son téléphone sonne, alors elle se dégage de l'entreinte en..grimaçant ? elle a aimé ?

-Allô ? dit-elle sur un ton glacial, oui ? tu fais chier Santana..Ok..j'arrive.

-Désolée mais je dois y aller..

-D'accord, on se voit au glee club, dis-je en souriant.

Elle s'en va en me rendant mon sourire, puis descend des gradins. Moi aussi je devrai y aller.. j'ai séché un cours, ça m'est jamais arrivé. Enfin bref, je dois aussi partir.

* * *

**PDV Puck.**

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Enfin ! Bon j'attends Finn, Mike et Sam pour aller au terrain. Ah, ils arrivent. Bref je les rejoinds et on arrive dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

-Les gars, c'est bizzard, on est les plus beau gosse, et on est célibataires..dit Sam.

-Les relations qui durent plus qu'une nuit ça craint.

-Je suis pas célibataire moi les gars, dit Mike.

-Puck, tu crois que Rachel accepterai de sortir avec moi un soir ?

-Aahahahahaahhahaha, non.

-Pourquoi ? demande Finn perdu.

-Parce que t'es pas son genre, tu sais très bien qu'elle préfère les filles, t'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y mets.

-Même quand il s'y met pas, répond Sam en plaisantant.

-Tageule Sam, c'est pas de ma faute si tu m'en veut encore de t'avoir piqué ta copine.

Sam se leva, et se jeta sur Finn en lui adressant un coup de poing à la figure. Mike s'interposa entre les deux, moi j'étais trop occupé à rire.

-Puck tu comptes me donner un coup de main ou pas ? demande Mike.

Je me lève donc aussi, et prit Sam par la taille pour le sortir du vestiaire. On était tous les deux dans le terrains, les autres de l'équipe n'étaient pas encore là.

-Puck, tu crois que j'ai encore une chance avec Quinn ? Je veux dire..On est sortit ensemble, mais elle est retourné avec Finn, mais elle l'a quitté donc je sais pas si je dois retenter ma chance..

-Eh mon pote je suis pas assistante sociale moi, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si j'étais toi, je laisserai tomber, si elle t'a quitté pour Finn, elle peut très bien le faire une deuxième fois.

Je pars m'entraîner en le laissant tout seul. Si j'ai dis ça, c'est parce que je sais très bien que Quinn ne laisse pas Rachel indifférente, et si elle peut l'aider à lui faire oublier Ally..Ally..merde ! Pourquoi j'y est pas pensé plus tôt ? il faut que j'aille voir la coatch.

-Coatch !

-Oui Puck ? demande Beiste.

-Dans la liste des autres équipent que nous allons affronter, il y a la Wolcups de Boston ?

-Euh, je vais regarder, bouge pas j'arrive.

Une minutes après, Beiste reviens avec une liste.

-Oui, on les affrontera dans deux semaines.

-Oh merde..ils viennent avec leurs cheerleaders ?

-Bah oui, c'est évident Puck.

-D'accord..merci coatch.

Je quitte le stade en courant, toujours avec ma tenue de foot, mais ça m'est égale. Je sais que Rachel a cours de littérature, alors je cours vers la salle. Elle est placée près de la fenêtre donc j'y toque et lui dit d'un signe de tête de venir. Elle demande au professeur si elle peut aller à l'infiermerie, et elle sort de la salle.

-Noah ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rachel..je..

-Noah ? parle moi !

-Dans deux semaines, nous..enfin, l'équipe de foot, on affronte les..les Wolcups.

-Q-quoi ?

-Rach..vient là.

Je la prend dans mes bras, elle est en train de pleurer, pleurer et pleurer..Il n'y a qu'avec elle que Puck le rebelle disparaît. Elle pleure parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va revoir Ally, et ça va être horrible pour elle.

**PDV Rachel.**

J'entends Noah me dire que ça va aller, mais non, ça ne va pas aller. Je ne peux pas la voir, si c'est pour me re mémorer tout ces moments qu'on a passé toutes les deux, alors que ça n'arrivera plus, c'est pas possible que je la revoit. Je pensais que cette histoire était désormais derrière moi, pour mes sentiments envers Quinn, mais non. Tout refait surface, en un instant. Je ne peux pas supporter ça. Vous savez ce que ça fait ? quand votre première amour, que vous n'avez plus vu depuis maintenant 5 mois, revient ? Et en plus ce ça, on arrêter de garder contact depuis que je suis à Lima, ça nous fait trop mal.

-No-Noah ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-Je ne veux pas la voir.

-Je sais, je sais.

Il ressert son étreinte pour me rassurer. Mes pleurs cessent au bout de 10 minutes. Je dois retourner en cours, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater un autre cours.

-Je dois retourner en cours, on se verra à la maison.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, retourne au terrain.

-D'accord.

Il me fait un bisous sur le front, et il repart en courant au terrain. J'essaye de prendre un peu l'aire, pour ne pas arriver dans la salle avec les yeux rouges tout gonflés à cause de mes pleurs. Je toque à la porte de la salle et j'entre en même temps. Le cours se termine, et il était 12h00 c'était l'heure de la pause. Je n'avais pas du tout faim, et je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas Noah, il était à l'entraînement. J'avais envie d'être seule, et comme les cours reprenaient à 14h, j'avais le temps. Je me dirige automatiquement dans les gradins, pendant une heur,e à réfléchir. L'heure qui suivit, je l'ai passé avec Noah, qui avait terminé son entraînement. On était dans la salle du Glee club, car c'était ce qu'on allait avoir de 14 à 16h. J'étais dans ses bras, il ne parlait pas, moi non plus. On appréhendait notre rencontre avec les personnes de notre ancien lycée. Lui, il était content de revoir Scott et Liam, c'était ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait aussi un peu le trac de revoir Kim, car oui, c'était sa "copine". Quant à moi, l'idée de revoir Ally me nouait le ventre, je ne voulais pas la revoir parce que j'avais peur que mes sentiments refassent surfaces, et d'avoir le même mal que j'ai eu quand elle partirait après le match. Puis je voulais quand même la voir d'un côté, parce que Allly..c'est la personne qui m'a le plus donné d'amour, et vis versa. La sonnerie nous sort de nos pensées. Ils arrivent tous ensembles, surpris de nous voir déjà là.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demande Kurt.

-Euh..on..non on vient d'arriver, dit Noah.

-Ouais..répond-ai je.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu à 12h, dit Santana.

-J'étais pas au self, j'avais pas faim.

Quinn était toujours près de la porte, elle n'était pas encore entrée. Elle était avec Sam, il a essayer de lui prendre la main, et à cette vision, mon sang s'est figé, j'avais envie de lui écrabouiller la main, mais elle a vite retiré la sienne, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Elle a vu que je les regardais, et j'ai tourné la tête.

**PDV Quinn.**

Je ne l'écoute même pas, Sam. Je regarde Rachel, elle nous regardais mais à tourné la tête que mon regard à croisé le sien. Elle a l'aire pas bien, pourtant j'ai rien fais.

-Sam, tu es super, tu es gentil et tout, mais je suis désolée, toi et moi c'est terminé.

Je le laisse, et pars m'assoire à côté de Rachel.

-C'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des autres, dis-je en souriant.

-Excusez moi mlle Fabray.

-Est ce que ça va ? tu as l'aire ailleurs.

-Oui, oui ça va.

-Y'a un problème avec ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ? si j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il allait pas je suis désolée, je voulais pas te..

-Quinn, tu n'as rien fait, dit-elle amusée de mon comportement.

-Bah alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Salut les jeunes ! intervient

**PDV Rachel.**

Heureusement qu'il vient d'arriver, je ne me voyais pas lui dire "oh, c'est rien, il y a juste mon ex petite amie, à qui j'ai tout donné que ce soit mon amour, ma virginité, mon tee shirt préféré..qui va venir à mcKinley pour encourager son équipe de foot, en tant que capitaine des cheerleaders, sinon tout va bien" Donc je remercie mentalement .

-Monsieur, j'ai préparé quelque chose, dit Sam.

-Bien, on t'écoute, répond le professeur en se tapant dans les mains et en s'asseyant.

-Quinn, c'est pour toi.

**Ohh wooaah**

**You know you love me, I know you care**

_je sais que tu m'aime, je sais que tu te soucis._

**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**_  
_

_Cries quand tu veux, et je serai là_

**You want my love, you want my heart**

_Tu veux mon amour, tu veux mon coeur_

**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**

_Et nous serons jamais, jamais, jamais séparé_

**Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'**

_Sommes nous un article ? Girl arrête de jouer_

**"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?**

_Nous sommes juste amis, Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

**Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes**

Tu as dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux

**My first love broke my heart for the first time**

_Mon premier amour à brisé mon coeur pour la première fois_

**And i was like**

_Et j'étais comme _

**Baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, no**  
**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**  
**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**

_Je pensais que tu serais à moi, mienne._

**_For you, I would have done whatever_**

_pour toi j'aurais fais n'importe quoi_

**And I just can't believe we're ain't together**

_Et je ne peux pas croire qu'on ne soit pas ensemble_

**_And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
_**

_Je veux la jouer cool, mais je te perds_

Bla..bla..bla.. Il en a pas marre ? elle lui a dit non, c'est non. Il continu à faire son numéro, et elle, elle a l'aire assez gênée. Il essaye de danser, on dirait Finn. J'essaye de me retenir de rire, parce qu'il se ridiculise, mais il m'énerve aussi. Ah, il vient enfin de finir.

-Quinn, j'espère que ça t'a plus ? ça résume assez notre situation et comme tu veux pas m'écouter parler, alors je me suis dis qu'en chanson..

-Putain mais t'as un problème d'oreilles ou mental ? tu comprends pas quoi dans "c'est terminé" ? il te faut un déssin ? dis-je énervée.

-Je veux bien lui faire le dessin moi, je dessine très bien, intervient Brittany.

Tout le monde me regarde, la bouche entre ouverte, Quinn, elle, elle me sourit légèrement, puis Santana et Noah derrière son mort de rire.

-Ahahahah, bien joué ahahahha Rach, essaye de dire Santana entre deux rires.

-Rachel ! dit le professeur en montant d'un ton.

Je préfère ne pas répondre, sinon ça va partir en débat pendant une heure et je risque de m'énerver. Sam me regarde, choqué de ce que je lui est dit, et il part s'assoir à côté de Blaine et Mike.

-Merci, me dit Quinn timidement.

Je lui réponds par un sourire, et le professeur reprit la parole.

-Bon ! Les communales sont dans une semaine, alors on doit vite s'y mettre si on veut pouvoir atteindre les régionales, puis les communales à..à NEW YORK! Donc on va devoir mettre le paquet. J'avais pensé à un duo de Rachel et Finn, puis un morceau de groupe ?

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Que pensez vous du retour de Ally et des sentiments de Quinn quand elle est avec Rachel ? la suite bientôt, et merci de vos reviews une nouvelle fois ! :)


	10. La chanson

**Heya! bonjour à tous, désolée du retard de ce chapitre, mais j'étais pas chez moi et j'avais pas d'ordinateur. J'ai eu beaaaaucoup de reviews, donc je peux pas répondre à tous, mais merci beaucoup, encore une fois :). Le retour d'Ally sera dans le chapitre suivant, car le match est dans deux semaines, alors faut les laisser passer, de toute façon le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt ;).**

**CeliaaRivera : Merci beaucoup, mais bon, j'ai rien contre Sam :p **

**lulu62149 : Je sais, à chaque fois que je corrige, son nom n'apparaît toujours aps, mais bon, du moment que vous comprenez, puis le message de Quinn pas directement envoyé à Rachel, c'est fait exprès, ça reste Quinn Fabray quand même ^^. Je pense que j'essayerai de plus la libérer, pour voir ce que ça donne. Merci :)**

**jess13 : Merci beaucoup , ça fait super plaisir ;)**

**Camille 76260 : Je vais m'éclater à écrire ça héhé ;)**

**grimm : Je la garde la motivation, grêce à vous, merci ! le duel des 2 capitaines, aha :)**

**lisa418 : Oui, je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer l'écrire, mais ça sera pour le prochaine chapitre :)**

**Seewish : Merci ^^**

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Ca fait une semaine maintenant que je sais que je vais revoir Ally. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Aujourd'hui Noah veut inviter tout le glee club encore une fois chez nous, pour une fête. Ils viennent dans 10 minutes à peu près. Je suis un peu fatiguée, et j'ai pas la tête à faire la fête, donc je décide d'aller dans mon lit m'allonger un peu.

**PDV Santana.**

On arrive chez Puckelberry, mais je vois tout le monde sauf Rachel. Il y a Kurt et Blaine assis sur le canapé, Puck, Finn, Sam et Artie sont par terre sur un tapis, adossé au canapé, Mike, Tina et Mercedes sont sur l'autre canapé, Quinn et Britt son à côté de moi..Rachel n'est pas là.

-Elle est où Rachel ?

-Dans sa chambre, répond Puck.

-Pourquoi elle est pas avec nous ?

-Elle est fatiguée.

-Hanlala..Q bouge toi et dis lui de revenir, moi j'ai pas envie de me lever.

-Pourquoi moi ? demande Quinn.

-Fais pas chier Fabray, monte ou je te jure que je te mets mon pied au cul tellement fort que t'arrivera dans sa chambre sans même avoir monté les escaliers.

-Vazy, je demande qu'à voir ça Lopez.

-S'il vous plaît les filles, intervient Brittany.

-Je serai vous j'irai pas, quand on la réveil méchant, elle ne se laisse pas faire, dit Puck en souriant.

Quinn reste assise, en me portant son regard de la reine des glaces, mais elle oublie qui est Snixx, je la prends par la main de force, et on monte à l'étage. On arrive devant la porte de Rachel.

-Pourquoi tu veux que j'y aille moi ? je comprends pas Santana.

-Tu as hérité de la connerie de Finnocence ou quoi ?

-Santana !

-Laisse tomber. Viens on entre.

-Réveil brutal ou pas ?

-Non, on la réveil en douceur.

Je termine ma phrase avec un sourire en coin, qui veut dire tout le contraire de ce que j'ai dit juste avant. On entre dans la chambre, elle est couché sur son lit, sur une couverture, laissant apparaître ses longues jambes bronzées nues, juste avec un mini short, qui recouvre ses fesses..Wanky.

**PDV Quinn.**

Wahou! Elle a un corps à tomber par terre ! Elle est tellement mignonne quand elle dort, vaudrai mieux ne pas la réveiller, mais bon, le travail à commencer. Santana est montée sur son lit, elle saute partout et crie "DEBOUUUUUUUT" moi je la regarde amusée. Elle me reprends la main et m'oblige à monter sur le lit de force. Rapidement j'imite ses gestes, mais Rachel se lève brusquement sans regarder, et elle me jette un coussin dans la tête, ce qui me fait chuter..juste au dessus d'elle. Je suis sur Rachel, une jambe de chaques côtés des siennes, retenue sur mes coudes. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, ses yeux fixent les miens, ses jambes touchent les miennes, mon ventre est collé au sien, j'ai un nouveau trou dans le ventre, pleins de papillons, je sens son coeur battre à la chamade et...

-Bon, je veux pas déranger, je vous laisse, dit Santana en sortant et en rigolant.

-Euh..je..je suis désolée, dis-je en me relevant.

-C'est de ma faute, je t'ai balancé le coussin, répond Rachel gênée.

J'avais presque oublié, je reste Quinn Fabray, je vais quand même me venger. J'attrape un oreiller, et le lui jette en rigolant.

-Hey !

-Tu l'as mérité.

-C'est quand même toi qui est venue me réveiller alors que je dormais.

-C'était l'idée de Santana, moi je ne voulais pas.

-Mouais..

-Bon tu compte descendre ou rester là ?

-Je sais pas, je suis bien là.

-Ouais, aller viens.

Je sors de sa chambre, laissant sa porte ouverte et l'attendant contre le mur. Elle arrive 2 minutes après, elle avait enfilé un pantalon. On descend les escaliers et on arrive en bas. J'ose plus vraiment la regarder dans les yeux, parce que je suis toujours un peu gênée de ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant. Je m'assoie à côté de Finn, vu que je n'ai plus le choix, et elle s'installe juste à côté de moi. Je sens une chaleur sur ma main, je baisse les yeux pour regarder, et je voix que c'est la sienne, à moitié sur la mienne. Un frisson, le même que j'ai à chaque fois qu'on est en contact ou quand je la regarde, fait son apparition partout dans mon corps. Je laisse ma tête baissé, souriant sans même contrôler le sourire qui apparaît sur mon visage.

-Le jeu de la bouteille ! cri Puck.

Il se lève, sort une bouteille de vodka qu'il avait fini avec Sam, ils étaient à peu près tous bourrés, sauf Rachel, Finn, Kurt et moi. Même Blaine n'était plus très net. Puck tourne la bouteille, et celle ci s'arrête sur Sam. Il se mève et s'approche de lui.

-Prépares toi au meilleur kiss de ta life Sammy.

Il vient pas d'embrasser Sam, mais de lui laver les amidales. On rit tous de ça, quand Sam tourne à son tour la bouteille, qui tombe sur Mercedes. Il lui sourit, et s'approche d'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement cette fois ci, ils sont mignons. A la fin, elle devient toute rouge et lui aussi. Elle tourne la bouteille aussi, qui tomba sur Mike. Elle l'embrasse. Le jeu continu et ça vient au tour de Rachel. La bouteille tourne, et elle s'arrête sur..Finn. Il est d'un coup tout content, et elle, elle a un sourire assez crispé. Elle se lève, et s'empare de ses lèvres, ce qui me fit grimacer. Je trouve que ce baiser dure vraiment trop longtemps à mon gout. Elle s'arrête, et se rassoit àcôté de moi, sauf que cette fois ci c'est moi qui dirige doucement ma main sur la sienne, ce qui la fait sourire à pleine dents. Il était 2h du matin, j'étais fatiguée, on a passé la dernière heure à jouer à ce jeu stupide et à parler.

-C'est pas que je vous aimes pas, enfin si sauf Rach, Britt et Q, mais moi je vais y aller, dit Santana.

-Ca va pas ou quoi ? tu vas rester là, hors de question que tu conduise dans cet état, répond Rachel.

-Ok babe, montre moi juste où on dort avec Britt.

-Venez.

**PDV Rachel.**

J'arrive même pas à leur faire monter les escaliers, elles tiennent pas debout. Après 10 minutes pour monter 15 marches, on arrive dans notre grand couloir, où se trouvent les chambres. Je les conduis où elles avaient dormis la dernière fois, et redescends. Kurt et Blaine rentrent chez eux, Kurt n'a pas bu, donc je leurs dis au revoir, et ils partent. Mercedes, Artie, Tina et Mike vont de nouveau être raccompagner par Finn. Les deux filles viennent me dire au revoir, et Mike s'approche de moi en me faisant un gros calin.

-Je suis peut être un peu bourré, mais je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup Rachel, t'es ma meilleure amie.

-Ouais, on verra si tu t'en souviendra demain.

Finn vient à son tour me dire au revoir, en me déposant un baiser sur la joue. Ils sortent tous les 5, Noah était monté dans sa chambre. Il restait que Sam, Quinn et moi.

-Bon..dit Sam, Quinn, ça te dérange si tu me raccompagnes chez moi ?je me vois pas rouler tu vois..

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? C'est sur ma route, dit Quinn.

-Vous n'avez qu'à rester tout les deux, il y a de la place.

Hors de question qu'il reste avec elle tout seul. Il dormira dans une chambre.

-Y'a encore de la place ? demande t-il.

-Yes, il reste une chambre.

-D'accord, tu me montres Rach ?

-Oui, vient Quinn.

On monte à l'étage, et on arrive devant la chambre d'amis où Sam va dormir.

-Quinn, tu dors avec moi, vu qu'il n'y a plus de chambre ?

-Non, elle va dormir avec moi, réponds-ai je en prenant Quinn par la main. Bonne nuit Sam.

On quitte pour aller dans ma chambre. Je lui indique une nouvelle fois où est la salle de bain, pour mettre son pyjama, mais elle n'en a pas prit.

-Désolée, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais rester, donc j'ai pas pris de pyjama.

-C'est pas grave. Tu dors en sweet ou en tee shirt généralement ?

-Tee shirt, pourquoi ?

-Tiens, prends le.

Je lui tends un tee shirt, et un jogging en même temps pour qu'elle dorme confortablement.

-Non te sens pas obligée surtout.

-Quinn, prends les.

Elle les prend et me remercie, avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois revenue, je fis pareil, sauf que moi, je dors en sweet et en short. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, me change et revient dans ma chambre. Je rentre, et me couche à ses côtés.

-Bonne nuit Quinn.

-Bonne nuit.

Un silence se fit pendant à peu près dix minutes. Je repensais au moment de tout à l'heure. J'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, elle était si proche de moi, c'était magique.

**PDV Quinn.**

Je préfère ne pas briser ce silence qui s'est installé. Il me laisse le temps de faire un tri dans ma tête. Résumons. De 1, depuis que Rachel est arrivée à Lima, ce trou vide, dans ton mon être s'est remplis, elle l'a remplis. Depuis qu'elle est là, elle m'a fait comprendre plusieurs choses. De 2, elle a ce pouvoir, de vous radoucir, mais seulement avec elle. Je sais aussi que quand elle me regarde ou me touche, j'ai ce frisson, qui me parcourt, puis ces papillons dans le ventre. Je sais aussi que quand je suis avec elle, je ne vois plus qu'elle, le monde s'arrête juste pour elle. Je suis plus que perdue.

-Tu dors ? demande Rachel.

-Non.

-Viens.

Elle se lève et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit en prenant sa guitare. Elle l'a sort, et elle l'a pose sur sa jambe, en enroulant son bras droit dessus pour avoir accée aux cordes.

-Viens derrière moi. Tu sais jouer ?

-Euh..non.

Elle me dit de poser ma main droite sur son épaule gauche, et avec mon autre main, de placer mes doigts sur les cordes.

-C'est très simple. Tu n'as qu'à faire des mouvements de bas en haut.

Elle commence à pincer les cordes, et moi, je fais les mouvements comme elle me l'a conseillé. La mélodie était belle, et elle commence à chanter.

[[ Rachel ]]

**Your hand fits in mine **(Ta main s'inscrit dans la mienne)

**like it's made just for me **(comme si elle était faite rien que pour moi)

**But bear this in mind, it was meant to be **(Mais garde à l'esprit que c'était censé l'être)

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks **(Et je rejoins les points des taches de rousseur sur tes joues)

**And it all makes sense to me... **(Et tout me semble logique...)

[[ Quinn et Rachel ]]

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth **(je ne laisserai pas ces petites choses s'échappaient de ma bouche)

**But if i do, oh it's you, it's you** (Mais si je le fais, oh c'est toi, c'est toi)

**I'm in love with you and all these little things **(je suis amoureuse de toi et de toutes ces petites choses)

[[ Quinn ]]

**You never love yourself, half as much as I love you **(Tu ne t'aimera jamais au moins autant que je t'aime)

**You never treat yourself, right darlin' but I want you to **(Tu ne te traitera jamais bien, chérie, mais je veux que tu le fasses)

**If I let you know I'm here for you** (Si je te fais savoir que je suis là pour toi)

[[ Rachel ]]

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.. **(Peut-être que tu m'aimera autant que je t'aime, oh..)

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

J'ai passé toute la chanson à la regarder dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sincère. J'ai chanté la dernière phrase pour lui faire comprendre que c'était exactement ce que j'éprouve pour elle. Son visage se rapproche du mien, me laissant ainsi détaillé chaque partie de son visage. Ses yeux verts clairs, ses lèvres roses, qui se rapprochent des miennes..sans m'en rendre compte, je mors ma lèvre inférieur. Ma tête se rapproche également, et..

-I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUUUUUUUUUUUU, cri Noah en entrant.

Elle se recule immédiatement et se recouche dans le lit.

-Noah ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah, j'ai toujours mal au crane et je vois pas claire, d'ailleurs j'ai mis 10 minutes d'aller de ma chambre à la tienne..en fait j'aimerai bien que t'ailles me chercher un truc pour le mal de tête, parce que là si je descends les escaliers, à mon avis c'est plutôt eux qui vont me descendre quoi..

-Ok..vient.

Je me lève, regardant une dernière fois Quinn avant de sortir, elle était couchée sur le ventre, la tête dans ses bras, quand je reviendrai, j'espère qu'elle dormira, j'ai pas envie d'en parler là..Je prends Noah par la taille, et le guide jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je suis désolé Rach, je voulais pas gâcher votre moment.

-Hein..euh..quoi ?

-Je serai pas entré, tu serai en train de taper Fabray.

Je lui mit une tape sur l'épaule, et le coucha dans son lit. Je descends, en remontant un verre d'eau, un médicament pour la tête et un café fort histoire qu'il décuve.

-Tiens, commence par le verre d'eau, après tu prends le café.

Il prend son médicament, son verre d'eau et je reste avec lui le temps qu'il s'endorme? J'hésite à dormir avec lui ou retourner dans ma chambre. Je pense que je vais prendre la première solution..

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

J'ai mis mon réveil à 7h. Je sais que personne ne sera réveillé, comme ça je pourrai tranquillement rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'affronter Rachel aujourd'hui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si Noah Puckerman ne serai pas entré hier, j'aurai embrassé Rachel Berry. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser..Heureusement que nous n'avons cours que cette après midi. Je rentre dans ma voiture, et rentre chez moi. J'en profite pour faire ma douche, et terminer mes devoirs. Je reçois un sms.

**De : Santana à Quinn.**

**-Bah alors Fabray, c'est pas cool ça. Etre là quand on se lève c'est trop demander ? S.**

**De : Quinn à Santana.**

**-Je savais que je te manquais.**

**-De : Santana à Quinn.**

**-Ahahaha, très drôle. Tu lui as fais quoi à Rach hier ? Ca fait une heure qu'elle parle pas, alors déjà qu'une minute c'est bizzard..Si tu lui as fais du mal, je t'arraches les tripes moi même, même si je t'apprécie tout autant, ok ?**

Alors comme ça elle ne parle pas ? Wahou..j'aurai du dormir avec Sam. Cette après midi, je vais éviter tout le monde, pour être enfin tranquille, puis de toute façon, j'ai entraînement, on doit s'entraîner pour le match contre les Wolcups qui a lieux dans une semaine maintenant. On ne les a jamais affronté, mais à ce que j'ai entendu, la capitaine des cheerleaders est une des meilleures, après moi évidemment.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais c'étais les fêtes itout, d'ailleurs BONNE ANNEEEEEEEE ! La suite arrive demain, normalement. Vos avis ? Ou comment pensez vous que Rachel va réagir quand elle va voir Quinn ? Comment pensez vous la confrontation entre les Cheerios et les cheerleaders de l'ancien lycée de Rachel ? disez moi tout en reviews :) **

**PS: La chanson est "Little Things" des One Direction**


	11. Titans vs Wolcups

**Voici le chapitre très attendue, j'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir. Il sera en deux parties, j'éspère ne pas vous décvoir, j'en suis pas très fière, je me rattraperai au prichain.. Pour les actions, je n'en dis pas plus, parce que sinon..vous verrez quoi ^^.**

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

4 jours. 4 jours que j'essaye par tout les moyens de l'éviter, pourtant elle ne lâche pas l'affaire. Je sais maintenant ce que je ressens pour elle. Ne pas l'avoir vu sourire, me regarder ou me toucher pendant 4 jours a était la pire chose. Je dois aller la voir, pas Rachel, une autre personne, qui me comprendra plus que personne. Je pense savoir où elle est, donc mes pas me dirige dans le vestiaire des cheerleaders.

-Santana ?

-Fabray ! Tu te souviens encore de mon nom ? étonnant puisque ça fait 4 jour que je te vois plus, comme Rachel quoi.

-Santana, je suis sérieuse là, j'ai un..un problème.

-Ok, vient.

Elle me fait signe de s'assoire à côté d'elle. Qui aurai cru !

-Racontes moi tout blondie.

-Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle a remplit ce trou qui se creusait au fond de moi, remplis de papillons quand je la vois, quand elle me regard, me touche, me sourit..Elle a complété cette partie de moi. Quand je suis avec elle, plus personne ne comptes à part elle, ces quatre jours m'ont encore plus fait comprendre qu'elle comptait plus que n'importe qui pour moi, puis il y a eu cette soirée chez Rachel,avec tout le Glee avec club, j'ai dormis avec elle et..en fait...j'allais..l'embrasser, puis cet abrutit de Puck est arrivé. Santana..aide moi, je sais pas quoi faire..

-Chut..vient là, vient.

**PDV Santana.**

Je n'avais jamais vu Quinn pleurait. J'avoue que j'ai un pincement au coeur de la voir comme ça, c'est ma meilleure amie, je l'aime beaucoup, même si je le lui montre à a façon. Je sais ce qu'elle endure, j'ai ressentis la même chose avec Britt. Je sais également qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle à peur, pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas ressentir ça pour quelqu'un. Elle a peur de faire du mal à Rachel sans le vouloir, elle a peur parce que c'est Quinn Fabray, parce que tout ses relations ont étaient..râtées. Elle a peur de ce que vont penser les autres. Elle ne veut pas subir ce que Kurt à subit, surtout elle ne veut pas que Rachel le subisse. J'approfondis mon étreinte, et lui caresse le dos et les cheveux pour essayer de la calmer.

-Quinn, je serai là, Britt sera là, tout le Glee club sera là. Rachel est amoureuse de toi Q, depuis déjà longtemps, et toi aussi tu l'aimes, mais tu as peur. J'ai quelque chose à te dire, même si ça ne devrait pas vraiment être à moi de le faire..

-Tu me rassure pas du tout San.

-Ecoute moi, d'accord ?

-Ok..

-Je ne sais pas si Rach t'as parlé de Ally.. ?

-C'est qui elle ? demande Quinn entre deux sanglots.

-Ally c'est..son ex. Elles étaient dans le même lycée. Avant Rachel était au plus bas de l'échelle social, tu sais, comme les loosers qu'on slushiaient avant..Enfin bref, Ally était la capitaine des cheerleaders, elle était la fille la plus populaire, elle sortait avec le quaterback, mais la seule personne qu'elle voulait était Rachel. Elle le lui a dit et leur histoire à commencé..

Je lui explique pendant environ une demie heure ce que Rachel m'a confié sur sa relation avec Ally, il y à longtemps.

-..et après, elles ont étaient séparées Q, alors ne laisse pas passer de temps.

-Elle..elles se parlent encore ?

-Non, elles ont arrêtés, c'était trop dur.

-Wahou..je savais pas.

-En plus, elle l'a reverra dans maintenant 2 jours.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle vient encourager les Wolcups, elle est cheerleaders Q. Imagine dans quel état est Rachel..

-Merci San.

-No problémo bella.

Elle se lève, et j'en profite pour me lever à mon tour. Elle s'apprête à sortir, mais fais demi tour pour me prendre dans ses bras. En temps normale je l'aurai envoyé bouler, mais là je ne peux pas, surtout je ne veux pas. Elle s'écarte et sort vraiment cette fois ci.

**PDV Quinn.**

Ce que je ressens pour elle est claire maintenant. Je marches dans les couloirs, et je me dirige dehors, dans les gradins, pour être seule et une nouvelle fois réfléchir. Ce que m'a dit Santana à propos de cette..Ally m'a fais comprendre que je ne devais pas perdre de temps. Mais ça m'a aussi fais comprendre que je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur elle. Ca a du être horrible pour elle, cette séparation précipitée.

**PDV Rachel.**

Je sais où elle va, je vais la suivre. Je laisse un peu de distance entre nous, et je me rends au gradins. Deux minutes après, elle est là, assise sur les gradins, un livre dans les mains, mais regarde le terrain vide en face d'elle. Elle à l'aire ailleurs, en pleine réfléction. Elle ne me voit pas arriver, je m'assois derrière elle.

-Hey.

Elle sursaute et se retourne brutalement avec son aire de reine des glaces.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dis-je sincèrement.

Elle se radoucit en voyant que c'est moi, et me fais un sourire crispé.

-Non c'est rien..

-Bon, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Ca fait 4 jours que tu m'évites, te réponds pas à mes messages, tu me fuis dans les couloirs, au Glee club c'est à peine si tu viens, je sais que j'aurai pas du faire ce que j'ai fais quand on était dans ma chambre, je suis désolée, je recommencerai plus, de toute façon..enfin bref, salut.

-Rachel..

Je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-Quoi ?

-Assis toi à côté s'il te plaît. Bien, maintenant c'est moi qui va parler. J'ai discuté avec Santana d'un certaine..Ally. Elle m'a raconté, tout, et je..enfin..je veux pas..te faire souffrir comme tu as souffert avec elle..

-Je prends le risque.

-Je ne suis pas une bonne personne pour toi Rachel.

-Si, tu l'es.

-Je pourrai tu faire du mal, sans m'en rendre compte..

-Je te le dirai.

-Tu es vraiment une fille formidable, Rach.

-Je sais, dis-je en plaisantant.

Elle s'approche de moi, ses lèves ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, une nouvelle fois. Une nouvelle fois, je ressens ces papillons, une nouvelle fois j'ai ces étoiles pleins les yeux, quand elle est près de moi. Je suis amoureuse d'elle comme je ne l'ai jamais était. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus, mais on fut une nouvelle fois intéronpu..

-Quinn ! cri une cheerleaders d'en bas des gradins.

-Je suis désolée Rach, je dois y aller.

-Attends, je descends par le même chemin que toi, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

On descend, et elle prend ma main dans la sienne. Cette sensation est la meilleure qu'une personne puisse avoir, et je l'ai, grâce à elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Elsa ? dit-elle en lâchant m main.

-Les cheerleaders de Boston, elles sont arrivées.

Oh mon dieu..mes jambes commencent à trembler. Ally, elle est là, dans le même lycée que moi, à quelques mètres. Quinn sent que je me crispe, et me reprend la main, en la serrant d'avantage.

-Ok..elles sont où exactement ?

-Dans la grande cours, tu sais où avec le Glee club vous avez chanté Empire States of mind.

-Où sont le reste de notre équipe ?

-Dans la cours également.

-Ok, va-sy, je te rejoinds dans 2 secondes.

Elsa s'en va, nous laissant ainsi toute les deux. Elle me regarde, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, l'aire un peu gênée.

-Bon..écoutes moi, je sais que quand tu va la revoir, ça va être dur pour toit, donc tu n'es pas obligé de venir, je peux aller voir Puck et lui dire de rester avec toi, ensuite je reviendrai et on reprendra où on en était..dit-elle en souriant à la fin de sa phrase.

-Non, je viens avec toi.

-Bien, vient on y va.

On marche, Quinn les mains sur les hanches, la tête haute, la Quinn Fabray. On arrive devant la grande cours, et on voit 2 lignes et des gens autour. Premièrement, en haut des grandes marches d'escaliers, se trouvent les cheerleaders des Wolcups, mon regard se pose sur Ally directement. Un vide en face de la ligne qu'arrivent à former les cheerleaders des Wolcups, puis il y a les Cheerios, avec Santana placée en tête de la ligne, affrontent Ally du regard. Quinn avance, toujours la tête haute, avec son aire de Reine des glaces. Elle s'avance et se place à côté de Santana. Moi, je vais voir Noah, qui est sur une table ronde derrière avec tous le Glee Club. Ally ne m'a pas encore vu, elle me chercher du regard, et son regard se pose sur Noah. Elle obtient un sourire et celui ci s'éfface quand elle me voit. Cool.. Elle descend les grandes marches, suivit de Kim et de tout le reste de l'équipe. Elle s'approche, et essaye de passer entre Quinn et Santana pour venir me parler mais elle est vite retenue.

-Tu fais quoi là ? demande Quinn avec un aire froid.

Ally n'est pas comme Quinn. A part être cheerleaders, capitaine surtout, elle est plus agréable..Je veux dire, elle est gentille avec tous le monde, elle s'énerve jamais, elle es tendre.

-Je vais voir mon ex petite amie, ça te pose un problème ?

-Bon, qu'on soit claire, tu fais du mal à Rachel ou si tu essaye de la ramener à Boston ou je sais pas quoi, je te préviens que je te coupe les jambes, tu pourra aller nul part.

-Santana, s'il te plaît ! Ally..dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, elle a les yeux remplis de larmes que ne s'écoulent pas. Elle ne veut pas les montrer. Elle baisse le regard et regard chaques détails de mon corps. Elle recule d'un pas, en me fixant cette fois ci. Je lui prends la main et l'attire vers moi, loin de toutes ces personnes. Quinn me regard avec incompréhension, et elle a une haine dans son regard, wahou..elle me fait peur. Elle a l'aire jalouse, je lui souris et lui fais un clin d'oeil pour lui dire que tout va bien. Noah, lui se lève et prend Kim dans ses bras, comme ils ont plus ou moins étaient ensembles. Je pars avec Ally à l'intérieur de lycée, et je l'emmène à l'auditorum. Une fois arrivée, elle se jette dans mes bras.

-Si tu savais comment tu m'as manquée, intervient Ally avec une voix faibrile.

-Toi aussi..

-Charmantes tes copines.

-Elles sont gentilles, elles se mefient de leurs adversaire, c'est tout.

-C'était laquelle ta copine dans tout le lot ?

-Euh..c'est..compliqué.

Son regard se brise, un éclair de déception le traverse. Elle s'assit sur un des sièges, et je m'assois en face.

-Ally, tu sais que tu as été mon plus grand amour, mais il fallait qu'on tourne la page, on en était obligée.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fais moi, Rach.

-Moi non plus, enfin, il y a seulement quelques minutes quoi..

-Comment ça ?

-Rien laisse tomber. Alors, comment ça se passe à Boston ?

-C'est bien, enfin mieux avec toi..

-Ally..

-Non, ça va. Je suis toujours capitaine, Lucas et Sophia sont toujours au Glee club, Liam et Scott aussi.

-Et toi, tu parles d'eux mais pas de toi dans le Glee club.

-Je n'en fais plus partie.

-Pourquoi ? tu as une voix hors du commun Ally..

-Parce que ça me faisait trop penser à toi, tout simplement.

-Lucas et Sophia on toujours leurs problème de slushies ?

-Non, enfin un peu moins..Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas ce problème dans ce lycée, sinon je te promets que la personne qui ose..

-Ally, du calme, tout va bien. De toute façon, je ne suis plus la looseuse avec les jupes à carreaux ou le pull avec des têtes d'animaux.

-J'ai vu ça, tu es magnifique, avec ou sans ses pulls.

Je souris et on passe quelques minutes à discuter, les tensions sont parties, on est plus à l'aise. On arrive même à plaisanter ensemble. Ca fait toujours quelque chose, je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier cette fille, c'était mon pilier. Elle reçoit un sms de Kim, qui dit qu'elle doit la retrouver sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe. On y va, moi je rejoinds le Glee club dans la salle, et elle, elle va au terrain.

-Rach..dit Noah en se précipitant sur moi.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui Noah, et toi, avec Kim ?

-Ca fait toujours plaisir de la revoir, mais j'ai tourné la page.

-Moi aussi, dis-je en regardant Quinn au loin qui discute avec Sue. Moi aussi..

-Bon, vient on y va.

* * *

Toute la journée s'était bien passé, même si Quinn, Brittany et Santana m'ont manqué, elles devaient répéter leur show pour le match de ce soir, enfin, celui qui va se dérouler dans une heure. Je suis chez moi, avec Noah, il prépare ses affaires pour se rendre au match.

-Bon ma belle, tu veux venir au match ou pas ? si tu veux pas je comprendrai..

-Hors de question que je râte la match de mon frère.

-Je t'aime Rachel..je ne te le dit pas souvent, parce que je suis un rebelle mais je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

-Je t'aime aussi mon rebelle au coeur tendre, dis-je en lui faisant un calin.

On se rend au match, je suis dans les gradins avec Blaine, Kurt, Tina, et Mercedes. Santana, Britt et Quinn sont dans le stade dans leurs tenues de cheerleaders, Ally est de l'autre côté du terrain avec son équipe, Sam, Mike, Noah et Finn sont sur le terrain. Je sais qu'Ally vient d'arriver,je devrai rattraper le temps, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regarde Quinn, on est..en couple ? j'en sais rien, on en parlera après le match. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle est sexy en encourageant son équipe. Les Titans prennent places en face de Wolcups, Noah serre la main de Scott et Liam avant de jouer, pour respect, normale quoi.

Le match se passe bien, les Wolcups mène les Titans de 2 points, il reste 5 minutes. Scott fais un faute involontaire sur Finn, ce qui provoque une petite engeulade. L'arbitre intervient et donne un coup franc en faveur des Titans, c'est la que tout se joue..

* * *

Voilà, merci BEAUCOUP pour les reviews, et désolé du retard, j'avais du mal à capter internet, sinon la suite demain :). Donnez moi vos avis ;)


	12. Faberry

**Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est super gentil. Je ne sais pas si après, quand Rachel et Quinn seront en couple, si je fais une suite, quand elles iront chacune à NYADA et à Yale, donc je réfléchis un peu, vous voulez les voir seulement en couple à McKinley ou aussi à NYADA et à Yale ? dites moi tout :).**

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Le match se passe bien, les Wolcups mène les Titans de 2 points, il reste 5 minutes. Scott fais un faute involontaire sur Finn, ce qui provoque une petite engeulade. L'arbitre intervient et donne un coup franc en faveur des Titans, c'est la que tout se joue..Maintenant, il ne reste plus que quelques secondes. Finn pose le ballon au sol, et se recule afin de pourvoir prendre un élant. Il se place derrière le ballon, il n'a juste qu'à réussir à le placer entre les deux grandes barres plus loin grâce à son coup de pied. L'arbitre siffle pour lui indiquer qu'il peut tirer. Finn cour doucement jusqu'au ballon et frappe de toute sa force dedans. Le ballon passe entre les deux barres. Finn se jette sur les genoux pour fêter son but avec sa manière. Tous le reste de l'équipe l'encercle en criant de joie, les cheerleaders encouragent encore plus désormais. L'arbitre vient de siffler la fin du match, les Titans on gagné. Ils célèbrent leur victoie, et Noah va voir son ancienne équipe pour les féliciter.

-Bien joué les gars.

-Bien joué à vous, vous avez gagné, dit Liam assez triste.

-Eh, Puckerman, c'est avec nous que tu dois célébrer la victoire, pas avec les loosers, dit Karofsky.

-T'as un problème nounours ? dit Scott agacé.

-Je te demande pardon ? j'ai bien entendu ? intervient Dave en s'approchant.

-Fais pas chier Karofsky, dit Noah.

-On défend son petit copain ? comme c'est mignon.

Scott se rapproche de lui, levant son poing qu'il s'apprêté à mettre dans la figure de Dave, mais il fut vite retenu par Liam et Noah. Au fond du terrain, je vois Ally et le reste des ses cheerleaders s'avancer vers celles de McKinley. Elles s'approchent en ligne, comme elles ont l'habitude de faire. Elles se placent devant le rassemblement qu'on fait les cheerleaders de Sue.

-Votre équipe de foot a peut-être gagné, mais question cheerleading, on est les meilleurs, dit une fille de l'équipe d'Ally.

-On vous a tué, mangé, écrasé, tout ce que vous voulez, maintenant si tu me cherches, je te renvois dans ton trou pommé rien qu'avec un bon coup, juste un seul, comprit bouffone ? dit Santana en souriant.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? tu vas le faire toute seule ou tu va avoir besoin de l'aide de tes..choses derrière toi, dit Kim en faisant illusion au reste de l'équipe de Sue.

-Qu'on soit d'accord, la capitaine c'est moi. "Ses choses" c'est mon équipe, alors maintenant, tu vas très gentillement te barrer de mon terrain avant qu'on s'y charges, intervient Quinn en se plaçant devant Santana la tête haute, un regard plus noir que jamais.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, enfin ce que j'ai vu..tu ne t'es pas gênée à me prendre ma petite copine, que je compte récupérer dès qu'on aura fini ces conneries, donc si j'apprends que tu t'approches encore d'elle..

-Tu vas faire quoi ? termine Quinn en se jetant littéralement sur Ally.

C'est partit, Kim et Santana s'entre tue, Quinn et Ally de même. Je descends les escaliers des gradins à toute vitesse, disant à Brittany de s'éparer sa copine et Kim. Je m'approche de Quinn, qui est à quatre patts sur Ally, qui elle est par terre.

-Quinn ! Arrêtes !

Elle se relève, laissant par cette occasion possibilité à Ally de se relever également, toute décoiffée.

-Je m'attendais à une capitaine coriace, dit Quinn.

-Quinn!

Je regarde Ally, qui est partit en me lâchant un regard assez méchant. Soit je tourne définitivement la page, la laissant donc partir sans rien lui dire, soit je reste au près de Quinn.. Ally est la plus grande partie de ma vie, je ne peux pas la laisser partir..Quinn me regarde, comprenant dans mon regard les questions que je me pose. Je regarde une dernière fois Ally s'en aller, et me retourne vers Quinn, la prenant dans un calin. J'en avais tellement envie..Santana et Brittany échangent un baiser langoureux, les joueurs de l'équipe sont encore en train de fêter sur le terrain, les autres équipent étaient déjà repartie. Quinn met fin à l'étreinte et m'attire loin du state, dans un endroit calme et où il n'y a personne qui n'est d'autre que le hall du lycée.

-Ecoute Rach, je suis désolée d'avoir frappé ton ex mais elle l'a mérité.

-Elle ta dit quoi ?

-Que..non rien.

-Quinn !

-Elle a dit que quand elle partira..elle.. partirai avec elle et que je ne devais plus t'approcher bla bla bla.

-Jalouse ? dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? moi ? non pas du tout, c'est juste qu'en tant que capitaine des Cheerios et en tant que Quinn Fabray je ne dois laisser personne me donner d'ordre..et.. et surtout je ne dois écouter personne, mais je..je ne suis pas jalouse moi, jamais et puis aussi elle..

-Je t'aime Quinn.

**PDV Quinn.**

Depuis le temps que j'attends ça. Ses lèvres sur les miennes..encore plus de papillons que quand j'embrassais Sam et Finn réunit. Bon, c'est pas la même chose, avec elle ça a de l'importance. Ses lèvres sont tellement douces, elles sont tellement désirables. J'écarte mes lèvres pour lui donner accé. Elle n'hésite pas et ceci devient un baiser langoureux, le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu. Je l'ai attendu depuis tellement longtemps..c'est un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre, dans mes yeux, dans mon coeur..je l'aime aussi.

-Je t'aime aussi Rachel.

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Je suis rentrée chez moi, avec Noah. Il est 2h00 du matin je suis vraiment fatiguée. On est restait après le match pour fêter la victoire avec des boissons, dont la plus part alcoolisées. Quinn ma demandé de lui laisser du temps, enfin je veux dire au lycée, lui laisser le temps d'assumer qu'elle est en couple avec un fille, je la comprends. Je suis dans mon lit, et je reçoit un message.

**De : Quinn à Rachel :**

-J'espère que tu m'en veux pas, mais j'ai besoin de temps, ne pense surtout pas que j'ai honte de toi ou je ne sais quoi, d'accord babe ?

**De : Rachel à Quinn :**

-Pour la 45575216e fois, je comprends totalement ma puce.

**De : Quinn à Rachel :**

-Merci. Vas dormir sinon demain matin tu vas avoir du mal à telever.

**De : Rachel à Quinn :**

-Je sais que je vais te voir, ça vaut tout les prétextes du monde pour me lever.

**De : Quinn à Rachel :**

-Ahaha c'est une bonne raison effectivement.

**De : Rachel à Quinn :**

-Donc tu avoues que tu es un bon prétexte ? Mlle Fabray est tellement narcissique.

**De : Quinn à Rachel :**

-Mmh..on en reparlera parce que mlle Fabray est fatiguée..

**De : Rachel à Quinn :**

-Bonne nuit Q, à demain.

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive au lycée, encore en retard, et rentre dans ma salle de classe. Je suis de bonne humeur car maintenant, Rachel, c'est la mienne. J'entre avec le sourire, ce qui provoque une étonnement de toutes personnes dans la classe. Je m'installe au fond, à côté de Santana. On discute un petit peu, c'est déjà plus intéressant que ce cours, mais à un moment je décide de me concentrer quand même.

La fin du cours est passé, je me dirige vers mon casier, pour chercher des autres livres et cahiers pour le cours suivant, mais je vois Rachel discuter avec..une cheerleaders ? je m'approche discrètement et écoute la conversation.

-Salut, tu es Rachel c'est ça ? demande une grande rousse aux yeux verts, avec un grand sourire.

-Euh..Oui, dit Rachel en rangeant ses livres, ne prétant pas vraiment attention à elle.

-Moi c'est Jade, je fais partie des Cheerios.

-J'ai vu ça, dis Rachel en prétant cette fois ci attention à belle rousse devant elle.

-Je...enfin..tu voudrai bien me donner des cours ? je veux dire, j'ai su que tu étais plutôt bonne..

-Pardon ?

-EN MATH ! En math, tente de se racheter Jade.

Non mais attendez, c'est une blague la ? cette fille, qui est dans mon équipe des cheerios, vient de dire à MA copine qu'elle étais "bonne" ? je vais vite intervenir.

-Jade, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dis je d'un ton trèèèèèèèèès froid.

-Je parlais à Rachel de quelque chose.

-Bon, moi aussi j'ai des trucs à dire à Rachel, donc maintenant tu vas nous laisser seule et tu va éviter de lui dire qu'elle est "bonne" sinon tas silhouette sera encastré dans un des casiers, compris ?

-Q-quoi ?

Jade vit que mon regard était maintenant noir, donc elle acquise de la tête et s'en va.

-Et toi, tu la laisse te draguer ouvertement ? continuais-je d'un ton un peu moins froid.

-Je ne savais pas que quand on demandait des cours à quelqu'un c'était une technique, dit Rachel l'épaule posé contre son casier, me regardant dans les yeux avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Euh..

Elle s'approche de moi, pour diriger sa bouche vers mon oreille et pour me murmurer quelque chose. Ma réspiration se coupe, la voir si près de moi et dire que je ne peux l'embrasser..c'est vraiment dur.

-Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle quand t'es jalouse, intervient Rachel et partant directement rejoindre Mike qui était derrière en train de ranger ses livres.

**PDV Rachel.**

Jalouse..c'était mignon. Si j'aurai pu, je l'aurai embrassé mais bon, je respecte son choix, et comme ça allais être dur de me retenir, je me dirige vers Mike derrière, ça faisait quelques temps que je ne l'avais plus vu.

-Salut toi.

-Hey Rachel, ça fait longtemps, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, deux jours! dis-je en rigolant.

-C'est quand même beaucoup.

-C'et vrai..alors, content de la victoire des titans hier ?

-Oui, c'était un super bon match, mais j'ai entendu dire que les cheerleaders s'étaient battues ? dit-il en rigolant.

-Oui, mais rien de grave. Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

-Euh..physique..

-Moi aussi, je viens avec toi.

Je mets mon bras autour de sa taille, et lui autour de mes épaules. C'est devenue une habitude, c'est comme mon meilleur ami, avec Kurt. Au début Tina était assez jalouse, mais elle a vite compris, comme l'ensemble de Glee club d'ailleurs, que j'étais amoureuse de Quinn. On arrive dans la salle, et je m'assois à côté de lui. Le cours se termine au bout d'une heure et demi. Il était 12h on se dirige au self et on voit Finn, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Sam et Noah. On s'assoit avec eux. On discute de tout est de rien, et Santana, Brittany et Quinn arrive vers nous.

-Hey, dit Brittany avec le sourire.

On lui répond tous et Quinn s'approche de moi et me murmure dans l'oreille "ce soir, 20h devant chez moi." avant de partir avec Santana et Britt. Santana e fait un sourire, et un signe de tête au autres.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, dit Mercedes.

-Comment ça ? répondis-je.

-Tu as réussis à rendre Santana et Quinn gentilles, enfin avec toi mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

-Oh..c'est le charme puckelberry ça, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

On reprend nos discussion et on retourne en cours. La journée s'est bien passée, mais je suis préssée de voir Quinn après. Il est 17h quand je rentre chez moi. Je fais comme d'habitude, je salue mes pères qui d'habitude ne sont pas souvent là, je mange un peu, je fais ma douche et je fais mes devoirs. Quand je termine tout ça, il est 19h. Je descends regarder la télé avec mes père en attendant l'heure d'aller voir Quinn.

-Alors ma puce, comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

-Bien, très bien.

On continu de discuter et quand je regarde mon téléphone, je vois que l'heure tourne. Je montre prendre ma veste et me dirige vers chez Quinn. Je marche 10 minutes, on habite pas vraiment loin l'une de l'autre. Je lui envois un sms pour la prévenir de mon arrivé et elle descend m'ouvrir la porte.

-Entre, mes parents ne sont pas là, ils reviennent dans deux jours.

J'entre en lu répondant par un sourire.

-T'as faim ?

-Non.

-T'as soif ?

-Non, merci.

-Bon bah vient alors.

Elle me prend la main et on monte ses escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre. On entre et je m'assois sur son lit. Elle se couche à côté de moi et me dit de venir. Je suis maintenant dans ses bras, ma tête contre son épaule.

-Rach ?

-Quinn ?

-Il nous reste 4 mois d'école..et après..tu..tu veux aller où ?

-Je ne sais pas..j'irai n'importe où tant que tu es pas loin de moi.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, alors dites moi si vous voulez une suite quand elles seront à Yale et à NYADA ou si je fais encore 4/5 chapitres et stop, merci :)**


	13. Miami, Glee arrive !

**La plus part vous voulez une suite à NYADA et Yale donc c'est ce que je vais faire alors, merci de m'avoir donné vos avis :). Pour l'instant voici la suite du chapitre :)**

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

Je me demande ce qu'on va devenir..je veux dire, au Glee club, elle nous parle que de New York, et moi, New York c'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérai mais si elle veut y aller, je ne serai pas loin d'elle hors de question. De tout façon, je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle, c'est impossible. Elle ira à New York, et moi, je postulerai pour aller à Yale, ce n'es pas vraiment loin..

-Quinn ? tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Non rien..laisse tomber.

Elle lève la tête et passe sa jambe à côté des miennes, elle est au dessus de moi. Elle me regarde, rigole et m'embrasse. Je pourrai passer toute ma vie à rester comme ça, mais le manque d'aire s'impose. Elle s'écarte de moi et revient dans mes bras. On parle pendant quelques temps, et son téléphone vibre. C'est un sms de Noah.

-Désolée mais je dois y aller, on se voit demain.

-Attends, je te ramènes.

-C'est gentil mais je préfère rentrer en marchant, il fait bon alors j'en profite.

-Bo d'accord, mais laisse moi au moins te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte.

On descend et avant de partir, elle me fait un grooooos calin, ce qui ne me déplaît pas d'ailleurs.

**PDV Rachel.**

Si seulement je pouvais passer toutes mes soirées avec elle, ça serait super. Je marche dans la rue, il fait nuit mais les lampadaires éclairent les rues. Il ne fait pas froid, il fait bon. Je vois une silhouette devant moi, que j'ai déjà vu ? C'est..Sam ? Je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Il s'approche de moi avec le sourire, et je sens beaucoup de regrets me traverser en cet instant. C'est vrai..j'ai pas étais gentille avec lui, certes il courrait derrière Quinn et ça me rendait jalouse mais c'était pas une raison pour me comporter comme ça avec lui.

-Rachel ? qu'est ce que tu fais tout seule ici ?

-J'étais chez Quinn.

-Vous êtes..ensemble ?

Eh merde. Elle m'avait dit de lui laisser du temps..faut que je me rattrape, mais vu mes talents d'actrice, ça ne devrait pas être dur.

-Non..elle..elle m'a aidé pour un devoir. Et toi, tu fais quoi dehors ?

-Je me promène. Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Si tu n'as pas prévu d'aller quelque part en particulier, je veux bien.

-Bien, allons-y alors.

Il est vraiment gentil ce garçon, au petit soin avec tout le monde que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur du lycée.. Je croise mon bras avec le siens et on continu à parler.

-Sam..

-Oui ?

-Je suis tellement désolée.

-De quoi Rachel ?

-De tout..j'ai jamais été gentille avec toi, je t'ai souvent critiqué, je m'en excuse je sais même pas pourquoi je faisait ça..

-Hey..je comprends, j'étais toujours collé à Quinn et c'est un secret pour personne que tu l'aimes, donc je comprends ton comportement, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser.

-Sam..on a l'aire con à s'excuser tout les deux.

Il rigole et me prend dans ses bras pour me faire comprendre que c'est oublié désormais. Il s'arrête et me tend la main avec un grand sourire.

-On recommence. Salut, moi c'est Sam Evans.

-Rachel Berry, enchantée, dis-je en lui rendant un sourire.

-Moi de même.

-Sam, l'année prochaine, où est ce que tu ira ?

-Je suis tenté pour aller vers Miami.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-Coach sportif ou coach d'une équipe de foot..en fait je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu as encore du temps pour réfléchir.

-Ouais mais..je..enfin, je ne veux pas vous quitter..

Bing. Une idée m'est venue, grâce à Sam. Il voulait pas nous quitter ? On est en vacance dans deux jours, pendant 2 semaines. On a plus qu'à trouver un endroit où il y a beaucoup de soleil, et on réserve pour les deux semaines de vacances. On arrive devant chez moi

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Sam.

-Ca m'a fait plaisir.

-Il est tard, tu veux que je prenne ma voiture et que je te ramènes ?

-Non ça va aller, j'aime bien marcher, on se voit demain.

Il s'en va mais je le rattrape et lui fais un calin, parce que ça me tenait à coeur qu'il est accépté de tout recommencer. Je rentre chez moi, envoyant un sms à Quinn pour lui dire que j'étais rentrée. On continu à parler pendant quelques temps puis je décide de dormir.

* * *

**PDV Puck.**

On est tous au glee club, et arrive avec 3 nouveaux qu'il nous présente. Le premier, il s'appel Rory, il a l'aire timide. La deuxième, elle s'appelle Sugar et apparemment elle est riche vu qu'elle le crit partout, puis le dernier il s'appel Joe et il ressemble à Jack Sparrow avec ses dreads.

-Bon, je vous laisse vous présenter chacun votre tour..qui commence? demande .

-Moi je veux bien. Je m'appelle Sugar Motta, j'ai une villa à Miami, et je suis riche.

-Super..Joe ?

-Je m'appel Joe Hart, et rien n'est plus important que la prière et la foi en Dieu.

-Euh..moi je..je m'appel Rory et je..je suis Irlandais.

Ok..il les a trouvé dans un hôpital psychatrique ou quoi ? La fille est carrément timbrée, le grand avec ses tresses c'est Jésus ado, et l'autre bah..il est timide. C'est pas grave, ça manquait un peu de folie ici, on va bien s'amuser.

**PDV Rachel.**

Riche ? villa à Miami ? c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait, pour Sam et le reste du Glee club. Ca ne se fait pas de demander ça à une personne qu'on connaît depuis 2 minutes, mais je vais quand même tenter à la fin du cours. En attendant je regarde Noah et il se retient de ne pas rire en les voyant mais quand il détourne son regard vers moi, on se met à rigoler doucement tout les deux. La fin du cours sonne, je me dirige vers Sugar.

-Euh..Sugar ?

-Oui ?

-Salut, je m'appelle Rachel Berry. Il faudrait que tu nous rende un petit service...

-Si ça peut m'aider à m'intégrer, je ferai tout.

-Bien. Tu as dis que tu avait une maison à Miami c'est ça?

-Non, une villa, elle est au sommet d'une petite forêt, au bord de la plage, mais c'est une plage privée, juste pour ma famille quoi.

-Wahou. En fait avec le Glee club, enfin il ne sont pas encore au courent, mais pendant les deux semaines de vacances, je cherchais un endroit pour nous regrouper, tous ensemble quoi et puis bah..

-J'ai compris, en gros vous voulais ma villa ? pour moi c'est ok.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, ça serait super, dit-elle aussi contente que moi. On le dit au autre ?

-Ouais, vient.

Ils n'étaient pas encore partis, donc on se place toutes les deux au milieu de la salle et je pris la parole.

-Attendez avant de partir, Sugar et moi avons une idée. En fait, comme les vacances arrivent dans deux jours, j'ai pensé, grâce à Sam, que comme dans 4 mois on va tous quitter le lycée, on pourrait aller pendant ces deux semaines de vacances dans la villa de Sugar à Miami, et ça nous permettra de faire connaissance.

-Et en plus, je ne vous ferai rien payer, intervient Sugar.

-Euh..bref. Vous allez venir alors ?

La sonnerie retentit, et ils sortent tous, enfin presque, en me disant qu'il vont réfléchir. Quinn m'attends derrière la porte je vais donc la voir, il ne reste plus personne dans la classe.

-Hey.

-Salut toi!

-C'est une super idée ce que tu veux faire pendant les vacances, dit la blonde.

-J'espère qu'ils viendront.

-Je peux arranger ça, intervient la blonde avec un clin d'oeil. Laisse moi juste la matinée pour régler ça.

-Ne tues personne.

-T'inquiète ma puce. J'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard, on se voit à 12h00.

Elle s'en va en me faisant un bisous sur la joue, car il y avait quelques personnes dans le couloir. Je sais déjà comment elle va s'y prendre pour qu'ils acceptent, ça risque d'être marrant. Je me dirige à mon cours, et le temps passe vraiment doucement. Je sais déjà que moi, je peux convaincre Noah, Sam, Kurt, Blaine et si je viens, Finn me suivra, de toute façon n'importe où je suis il est derrière moi. Le reste..je laisse Quinn s'en charger. Je vais devant le casier de Noah pendant l'inter classe, sachant qu'il y serai.

-Noah ?

-Yep ?

-Tu vas venir hein ? de toute façon c'est pas comme ci t'avais le choix.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah on ne peut pas être séparé plus de deux jours, et comme j'y vais..

-Du moment que j'ai quelque part pour dormir et faire la fête, j'irai n'importe où.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. A toute à l'heure.

Je pars cette fois ci retrouver Finn qui à l'aire de galérer à ouvrir son casier.

-Finn?

-Euh..Oui ?

-Tu sais, si tu fais ton code pour ouvrir le casier, ça serait peut-être plus simple..

-Oh..euh..oui, je suis bête.

-Bref. Tu vas venir avec nous à Miami hein ?

-T'y vas toi ?

-C'était mon idée Finn.

-Je viens alors.

-Bien, à plus tard.

Finn reste Finn. Déjà Noah, Finn, Quinn, Sugar et moi c'est bon. Je vais voir Sam et Mike, qui sont tout les deux dans le hall. Ils sont adossés contre le mur, avec leur veste de foot on les remarque de loin.

-Salut les garçons, vous êtes ok pour Miami ?

-Pour moi, rien ne me ferai plus plaisir, dit Sam content.

-Moi faut que je vois avec Tina..

-Haaaan allez Mike s'il te plaît, dis-je en faisant une moue.

-Bon..ok, dit-il en souriant.

-Cool, à plus tard.

Encore 2, plus Tina qui ne partira sans son copain, donc maintenant je vais voir Blaine, qui sera plus facile à convaincre que Kurt, et si Blaine vient, Kurt aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils peuvent être, je les verrai à 12 également. Je me demande comment Quinn va faire pour convaincre Santana.. Ah mais bien sûre, Brittany. Ca va être facile pour elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, je retrouve Quinn et Sugar devant la porte du Glee club, on est en avance. Quinn nous dit que pour Santana, Brittany, Artie et Mercedes c'est bon. Je rajoute que Noah, Finn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Kurt et Blaine c'est bon également, et Sugar intervient nous rappelant les deux nouveaux garçons.

-On est pas obligé de les prendre, on les connait pas, dit Quinn.

-Mouais, c'est vrai, rajoute Sugar.

-On peut au moins leur demander, ça ne se fait pas sinon.

-Je m'occupe de l'irlandais, dit Sugar.

-Et moi du grand avec ses tresses, dit Quinn.

-Non, je m'occupe de Jack Sparrow, t'en as assez fait, dis-je d'un ton froid.

Elle s'approche de mon oreille, devant le regard surpris se Sugar et me murmure "C'est moi qui est jalouse hein.." avant de se retourner avec le sourire et s'assoir sur les chaises de la salle. C'est vrai, je suis jalouse. Sparrow n'arrête pas de la regarder comme ci c'était un morceau de viande et lui un lion qui n'avait pas mangé depuis 6 mois, mais je ne peux rien dire, parce que personne ne sait que je suis avec Quinn. Au bout de 2 minutes, les autres arrivent et se place sur les chaises. Sugar s'approche de Rory avec un regard assez..troublant. Le pauvre, il est tout mal à l'aise, ça me fait assez rire d'ailleurs.

-Salut Rory.

-Salut..

-Je suppose que tu vas venir avec nous à Miami ?

-Euh..je...

-Super ! On se rejoint tous sur le parkings du lycée demain soir à 18h.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire, elle ne lui a même pas laissé le temps de répondre, le pauvre. Donc Rory vient aussi, il reste plus que Joe. Je vais le voir pour lui demander.

-Salut Joe.

-Salut.

-Tu..tu viens avec nous dans la maison de Sugar ?

-LA VILLA! intervient Sugar au loin.

-Ouais bref..tu viens ?

-Pourquoi pas ? ça pourrait être sympa.

-Cool.

Sourire hypocrite en marche. Quand il a dit "ça pourrait être sympa" il ne lâchait pas Quinn du regard. C'était lourd j'ai faillis faire une remarque. De sa chaise, Santana à vu ma réaction et elle a éclaté de rire. Je le fusille du regard et m'assois près de Noah. Elle se lève et dit à Noah de partir pour s'assoir à sa place.

-C'est pas cool ça Berry.

-De quoi ?

-Tu es enfin avec Fabray et tu me le dit pas ? je suis véxée.

-Q-Quoi ? je ne sors pas avec Quinn.

-Rachel..depuis quelques temps, on ne se voit plus, avant on était souvent ensemble, maintenant même me dire que tu sors avec Quinn tu ne le fais pas..

-Santana sentimentale ?

-T'es vraiment conne quand tu t'y mets, dit Santana en se relevant et s'asseyant avec Britt à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je voulais aller la voir pour m'excuser mis le professeur arrive au même moment.

-Salut les jeunes !

-Monsieur Shuester, j'aimerai dire quelque chose.

-Bien, va-sy Sugar, on t'écoute.

-Merci. Comme vous le savez tous, on va à Miami pendant les vacances, et vous venez tous, donc le départ se fera demain, après les cours, mi je serai déjà dans la villa, je pars ce soir, voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

-Vous avez la belle vie, dit Shue en reprenant sa place. Comme vous le savez, les communales sont après les vacances. Finn, Rachel, votre duo, c'est toujours ok ?

-Oui, répondais-je en voyant Finn qui accumulé les mots 1 à 1.

-Super, vous nous montrez ?

-Bien sûre. Finn ?

-Oui ?

Finn reste Finn. Je le lève et il se met derrière la batterie et moi derrière le piano. On joue les mélodie, puis on laisse notre place au musicien et on se lève en chantant tout les deux Let me love you de Mario, puis Finn chante le 1er couplet, moi le refrain et le 2e couplet, puis on enchaîne le dernier refrain tout les deux. A la fin, tous applaudissent sauf Quinn, qui fusille Finn du regard, le pauvre. Le cours se passe super bien, c'est mon cours préféré d'ailleurs. La sonnerie retentit, je me dirige vers mon casier pour changer de livre pour emporter chez moi. Je sors sur le parking et je vois Britt, San et Quinn. Je vais parler à Santana.

-Désolée Britt, je te l'empreinte une seconde.

On s'éloigne un peu et elle ne me regarde pas, elle regarde derrière moi, je n'y prête pas attention et commence à parler.

-San..je suis désolée, je..je suis juste pas habituée à ce que tu sois aussi gentille avec moi, j'ai l'habitude mais pas à ce que t'essayes de me faie comprendre que je te manque..

-Eth! j'ai jamais dis ça.

-Pas mot pour mot, mais c'était l'intention. Je te connais San. Puis on aurait ces deux semaines pour rattraper le temps perdu.

-..Mouais.

-T'as même le droit de raccompagner Rachel Berry chez elle, c'est un honneur non ?

-Une horreur ouais. Allez viens on va rejoindre NOS copines.

-Saaaaaan!

-Ouais bon vient.

On marche toutes les deux vers les deux blondes, et on monte dans la voiture de Santana, sauf Quinn qui prend la sienne.

-Tu montes pas avec moi Rach ? demande la blonde surprise.

-Pourquoi ? elle devrait ? rajoute la latina avec un sourire en coin qui veut tout dire.

-Ouais c'est vrai, je devrai ? répondais-je en souriant et également avant de monter dans la voiture de Santana avec Britt.

Dans la voiture, je parle avec Birrtany de licornes magiques..Brittany hein. On arrive devant chez moi, et Santana me demande si demain, je veux faire la route avec elle, Quinn et Brittany.

-Merci d'avoir demandé, je veux bien. De tout façon, Noah fait la route avec Finn, Sam, Mike et Artie, donc j'ai pas vraiment envie de subir ça.

-Ahaha, allez à demain Rach, Britt et moi on à quelque chose de super important à faire.

-T'es pas obligée d'en dire plus. A demain.

Je sors de la voiture et je rentre chez moi. On s'est mit d'accord pour faire du co-voiturage. Noah prend son cat-cat avec Finn, Sam, Mike et Artie ; Santana, Brittany, Quinn et moi prenons la voiture de Santana ; Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Blaine prennent la voiture de Kurt et Rory et Joe partent tout les deux. Sugar part ce soir, elle.

* * *

**PDV Puck.**

**(éclipse de la journée de cours, qui n'étaient pas intérréssante)**

-Bon, vous êtes tous là ? demande Sam.

-Je crois bien, répondais-je.

Effectivement, on a décidé de partir en même temps, comme ça ci quelqu'un se trompe de route..Sugar à mit son adresse dans mon GPS, je serai devant et les 3 autres voitures me suivront. Je suis toujours en tête, un vrai boss ce puck. Bref, on en a pour 5h de route, ce qui fait qu'on arrivera à 23h à peu près. On monte tous dans les voitures, et c'est partit pour Miami.

-J'ai hâte de voir la maison, dit Artie tout content.

-Moi j'ai hâte d'aller à la plage, rajoute Sam.

-Moi je suis préssé de voir les filles de Miami, rajoutais-je.

-T'es irrécupérable Puck, dit Sam déséspéré.

-Mais Sugar à dit que sa maison était un sommet d'une petite forêt et que la plage en face était privée, donc on ne verra pas beaucoup de filles, dit Finn perdu.

-Finn, on va pas rester pendant les 2 semaines dans la villa, on va sortir quand même, rajoute Mike.

-Ah oui c'est vrai..

-Ca risque d'être long ce voyage, dit Artie.

**PDV Kurt.**

On est tous dans la voiture, Tina tire un peu la tête parce que Mike est partit avec les autres garçons, mais il se serai ennuyé avec nous, car la mode ou la dernière couverture de Vogue ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Rachel est allée avec Quinn, Santana et Brittany. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus discuté avec ma petite Diva, je vais lui envoyer un sms.

**De : Kurt à Rachel :**

-Le retour, j'exige que tu le fasses avec nous, tu me manques.. :(

**De : Rachel à Kurt : **

-Promis Kurt. Alors, que ce passe t-il dans la Hummelmobile ?

**De : Kurt à Rachel : **

-On parle de tout et n'importe quoi, et vous dans la voiture de Satan ?

**De : Rachel à Kurt : **

-Kurt ! Pareil pour nous.

**PDV Rachel.**

Je suis dans la voiture de Santana avec Britt et Quinn et Santana, évidemment. Je parle par texto avec Kurt, Quinn est assise derrière, avec moi et je décide de prendre sa main discrètement. Elle fait semblant de ne pas réagir, toujours véxée que hier je sois montée avec Santana et Britt. Dans la voiture, Brittany parle de Lord Tubbington, elle a peur qu'il se remette à fumer durant son absence, mais elle l'a confié à sa licorne donc elle est un peu plus confiante. Elle est adorable Brittany, c'est surement la fille la plus adorable que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Le trajet dure maintenant depuis plus de 2 heures, Quinn commence à sendormir et je mets sa tête sur mon épaule. Je remarque que Santana le vois dans le rétroviseur, et un sourire se déssine sur son visage. Je ne peux aussi m'empêcher de sourire, Quinn est avec moi, pendant deux semaines, que demander de plus ?

* * *

**PDV Kurt.**

23h14, on arrive devant la villa de Sugar. Je n'ai pas dormis dans la voiture pour tenir compagnie à Blaine. On se gare devant un grand portail, et Puck sort taper le code pour l'ouvrir. Il l'avait car Sugar le lui a donné en même temps qu'elle lui a ajouté le chemin dans le GPS. Il retourne dans la voiture et on le suit. Avant d'arriver devant la Villa, le chemin du portail à celle ci est d'aux moins 1 km. Une fois arrivés devant la villa, on en croit pas nos yeux. C'est immense. On se garre devant et on sort, en réveillant ce qui s'étaient endormis sur la route. C'est vraiment la plus belle villa que je n'ai jamais vu. Sugar descend les marches de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à nous.

-Salut ! vous avez fait bon voyage ? demande la petite rousse avec un grand sourire ?

-Super ! répond Puck.

-Bon vous venez, on va fêter ça devant la piscine dans le jardin.

-Un bain de minuit ? super ! répond Sam en courant vers la maison.

Tout le monde suit le blondinet, c'est partie pour deux semaines qui commencent super bien !

* * *

**Voilà la fin, de ce chapitre. Dans les reviews, vous m'avez dit qe vous voulez une suite à NYADA et Yale, donc vous l'aurai x) bref, merci de laisser un reviews pour que je continue, ça motive à vous donner toujours mieux qu'avant. La suite je ne sais pas quand, vu que je prendre les cours demain :(. Bref, bientôt ne vous inquietez pas ^^**


	14. Piscine party

**Hey, je vous écris un autre chapitre, avec plus d'un mois sans avoir mis à jour la fiction..je suis désolée, j'ai repris les crous alors j'avais plus vraiment ke temps, donc je vais me rattraper :). Faberry, Pezberry, Birttana, Samchel etc..bref voilà la suite :)**

**lulu62149 : Je sais qu'il n'y a pas 5 heures de routes mais bon, j'allais pas les faire voyager pendant longtemps, les pauvres x). J'aime aussi, contente que ça plaise ^^**

**CeliaaRivera : Merci beaucoup pour tout tes reviews :)**

**Camille76260 : Ouais mais bon, ils garderont leurs maillots de bain x), merci pour tout tes reviews :p.**

**Merci également à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un reviews, c'est super gentil, et ça motive pour vous donner toujours mieux!**

* * *

**PDV Puck.**

J'arrive devant la porte maison en faisant la coure avec Sam, les autres nous suivaient de près derrière. Une fois avoir ouvert la porte, je m'arrête brusquement et Sam qui m'avait rattrapé aussi. La maison est magnifique, elle est immense. Je me jette dans un des canapés dans le salon, parce qu'avant d'aller se baigner dans la piscine et faire la fête, il faut qu'on mette les valises dans les chambres. Quelques secondes plus tard, les autres arrivent, Sugar prend la parole.

-La villa vous plaît ?

-C'est le paradis, dit Sam.

-J'approuve, dit le jeune garçon en fauteuil.

**-**Ravie que ça vous plaise. Bien, passons au chambres, il y en a 8 chambres, plus la mienne, i salle de bains, un dressing dans chaque chambres, la cuisine est en bas, en face du salon où nous nous trouvons, et en face il y a la piscine, voilà.

-Je prends une chambre avec Britt, dit Santana en prenant Britt par la main.

-Moi avec Blaine, dit Kurt.

-Tina ! intervient Mike.

-Rory ? avec qui vas-tu partager ta chambre ? demande Sugar.

-Euh..

-Moi je vais avec mon pote, à moins qu'une d'entre vous veulent partager sa chambre avec le puckosaur..Mercedes, Sugar, Quinn ?

-N'y pense même pas Puckerman, dit Rachel.

-Et pourquoi il pourrait pas ? elles sont TOUTES célibataires, dit Santana en faisant un clin d'oeil à Quinn et en accentuant sur le "toutes".

-Non, pas toutes, dit Quinn en se levant et en attrapant la main de Rachel.

-Je suis pas sûre de comprendre là..dit Finn un peu perdu.

-Faut vraiment être con pour ne pas avoir remarqué. Enfin non, faut être Finn, dit Santana.

-San, ne soit pas méchante, elles ne l'ont dit à personne, Finn ne pouvait pas savoir, dit Brittany.

-Bref, dit Rachel.

-Oui, bref. Donc, dans les chambres, nous avons Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Artam, Pinn, Mercedes, Jory, Faberry et Sugar, c'est juste ?

-Pinn ? demande Finn.

-Jory ? vraiment ? demande Joe.

-Artam ? dit Sam. Ca sonne plutôt bien.

-C'est pour faire court, c'est tout, dit Sugar. Maintenant, que ça c'est fait, je vous attends au bord de la piscine.

**PDV Rachel.**

Je suis dans la chambre avec Quinn qui va être la notre durant ces deux semaines. Elle se change, moi je suis couchée sur le lit, je ne fait que la regarder. Elle le remarque et s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire maintenant.

-Je sais, mais je sais également que le Glee club, c'est ma 2e famille, et que peu importe mes choix ou mes actes, ils comprendront, alors ça ne sert à rien de leur cacher que je suis folle amoureuse de toi, dit Quinn.

Je souris et la prends dans mes bras. C'est la réponse que j'attendais, mais j'aurai accepté si elle aurait voulue attendre. Elle prit son maillot et alla dans une des salles de bains pour se changer? Blaine, Finn, Mike et Joe étaient déjà dans la piscine. Mercedes et Tina étaient assises sur les tranzates avec Kurt, Rory parlait avec Sam assis au bord de la piscine, Sugar tournait autour de Rory et Santana et Britt nous attendaient en bas. Une fois Quinn en maillot, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'en sors 1 minute plus tard et on descend rejoindre Britt et Santana.

On arrive devant la piscine, et Quinn, Brittany et Santana enlevèrent leurs tee shirt et leurs shorts pour n'être plus que vêtues de leur maillot. Je le regardais, toutes les trois, et Noah sort de la piscine pour venir me parler.

-Tu baves Rach, dit Noah.

-Ahaha, très drôle.

-Faut le dire, elles sont b...

-Si tu t'avises à finir cette phrase, tu le regretteras.

-Ah ouais ? dit-il en souriant.

-Oui.

-Ok..

Il me prend sur ses épaules et, malgré mes efforts pour revenir sur mes pieds, il arrive a me garder sur ses épaules.

-Noah, lâche moi bordel.

-Non, désolé, dit-il en rigolant et en me jetant dans l'eau.

Les secondes qui suivent, je les passe dans la piscine, encore avec mon tee shirt et mon short que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever. Noah est mort de rire..ils sont tous morts de rire en fait. Noah, Santana, Quinn et Britt viennent nous rejoindre, Blaine, Finn, Mike, Joe et moi dans la piscine.

-T'aurai pas pu m'aider toi ? demandais-je à Quinn en faisant une moue.

-Non. En fait, c'était marrant.

-D'accord, tu dormira avec Mercedes alors ce soir.

-Euh..

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir que je sors et enlève mon tee shirt maintenant trempé. J'aime bien me chamailler avec Quinn, je gagne toujours haha. Je m'assois dans la pelouse en face de la piscine, pour les regarder s'amuser et profiter de cet image. Il est tard, mais il fait super chaud. Noah sort de la piscine, et demande à Sugar s'il peut utiliser le barbecue. Elle lui donne son autorisation et Noah et Finn allume le feux pour faire cuir les grillades. Mike sort de l'eau également, mais lui, il vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Rachel Berry !

-Mike Chang.

-Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus parlé.

-C'est vrai..Alors, tu fais quoi l'année prochaine ?

-Je veux aller à Joffrey, l'école de dance réputé, mais il faut qu'ils m'offrent une bourse et que mes parents me soutiennent, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas..enfin bref, et toi, puis Quinn ?

-Je passe les auditions pour NYADA avec Kurt dès que nous rentrons à Lima, et Quinn..je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire, mais je compte avoir une discussion à ce sujet, mais bon, nous sommes là pour l'instant, en train de voir notre famille s'amuser et être heureux alors que demander de plus ? j'aimerai que le temps s'arrête.

Il ne répond pas, et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il est génial ce garçon, je l'admire tellement, il est très calme, talentueux, mignon, gentil avec tout le monde et essaye de rendre tout le monde heureux..c'est Mike. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et on regarde ce qu'il se passe. Blaine est sortit de l'eau pour aller rejoindre Kurt, qui est avec Mercedes et Tina, Quinn parle avec Sam et Rory au bord de l'eau, Noah et Finn font le barbecue, Joe fais une prière plus loin, Sugar lit un livre, Artie rejoint Finn et Noah, Santana et Britt sont toujours dans la piscine en train de jouer, tout ce passe bien. Quinn vient vers nous.

-Hey, dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Je vous laisse les filles, je vais aller voir Tina, dit Mike.

-Tu peux rester, si tu veux, dit Quinn en souriant au garçon.

-Je viendrai après, répond Mike en souriant également.

Il se dirige vers Tina et s'assoit à ses côtés. Quinn se lève aussi et me dit qu'elle revient dans deux minutes. A peine quelques secondes après, elle revient avec une grande serviette dans les mains et m'enroule à l'intérieur pour me prendre dans ses bras après.

-La prochaine fois, si Puck s'avise de te rejeter à l'eau, je le mets dans le barbecue.

-Je savais que tu n'arriverai pas à bouder avec moi, Berry est un boss.

-Oui bon bref, dit-elle en rigolant.

Son rire est tellement magnifique. Je souris et pose enfourche ma tête dans son cou, pour l'avoir encore plus près de moi. Ces deux semaines vont être magnifiques.

* * *

**Voilà déjà la fin, le prochaine chapitre sera plus long, promis, puis vous aurez la formation d'un nouveau couple, des idées ? :) dites moi tout ! Le chapitre sera posté demain ou vendredi, je verrai bien :)**


	15. Beach Volley

**Hey ! Je suis étonnée d'avoir eu vos reviews, je pensais que comme je n'avais plus posté de suite depuis un moment, vous auriez arrêté de me lire, mais merci beaucoup ! Pour les fans de Finn, il aura le droit à un nouveau love interest dès leurs retour à Lima, voilà voilà. Suite du chapitre 14 :).**

**Camille76260 :**** J'étais tellement pressée de le poster que j'ai même pas fais attention..promis, celui là sera plus long. Merci beaucoup :)**

**loisica**** : Merci :). Dans cette fiction, Quinn sera très protectrice et attentionnée avec Rachel, donc voilà aha.**

**CeliaaRivera**** : Mdrr, merci beaucoup ! Non je n'allais pas arrêter, j'avais juste pas vraiment le temps x). Promis, plus de longues pauses avant la fin de la fic. Oui elle l'a enfin dit :).**

**Smackk**** : Non non, plus de longues attentes maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci beaucoup :).**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :).**

* * *

**Quinn PDV.**

Les garçons nous appellent pour nous dire que le barbecue est prêt. Rachel et moi nous levons et nous dirigeons vers la table, vite rejoints par les autres. Je me place entre Brittany et Rachel, mais je voyait qu'elle avait l'aire préoccupée, je remarque quand quelque chose ne vas pas. J'irai lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas après. On rigole tous ensemble, on débarrasse la table et table et j'ai vu qu'il était déjà 01h00. Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes et Artie nous saluent et partent se coucher. Finn, Sam, Sugar, Joe et Rory regardent un film, Santana et Britt viennent de monter, je ne préfère pas savoir la suite, Noah parle avec Rachel. Je me dirige vers eux et m'assoit à côté.

-Fabray ! dit le garçon à la crête.

-Puckerman. Si ça te dérangerai pas, j'aimerai parler avec Rachel, seules.

-Hot ! dit Noah

-Noah ! rajoute Rach.

-Ok, ok j'y vais, à toute les gars !

Le jeune garçon se lève en rigolant et part rejoindre les autres pour regarder le film . Rachel m'interroge du regard et tape sur le sol près d'elle pour me dire de rapprocher. Je me rapproche donc et lui dit ce que j'ai à dire.

-Tu as l'aire contrariée depuis toute à l'heure, dis-je en regardant la piscine devant nous qui était éclairé par le lampadaire à côté.

-Oh..non, tout va bien.

-Rachel Berry, je vous ordonne de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

-Bah..en fait, tout à l'heure j'ai parlé avec Mike, tu sais..l'année prochaine..dit la brune avec voix faible.

-Ok, je te stop tout de suite Rach, tu vas m'écouter et ne surtout pas m'interrompre, d'accord ?

La brune répond en hochant la tête.

-Bien. Quand on rentrera, tu passera ton audition pour NYADA et moi j'irai passer les testes pour Yale. Tu réussira ton audition, Kurt également, vous irez à New York et moi je n'aurai plus qu'à prier pour qu'il m'accepte. Vous habiterez dans un petit apart, qui donne sur New York, comme tu l'a toujours voulu, puis tu sera la star de NYADA. 3 ans après, je quitterai Yale quand ils me donneront mon diplôme, si je l'obtiens. Je te rejoindrai à New York tu sera une étoile, encore plus que tu ne l'es maintenant, et je resterai à te côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, ça sera toujours toi et moi parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde Rachel.

Elle est touchée parce que je lui dis, car elle a les yeux qui brillent à cause ses larmes. Je pense sincèrement ce que je lui est dis. Avant qu'elle n'arrive, je n'avais aucuns repères, elle m'a apporté de la confiance. Elle est tout pou moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Quinn.

-J'espère bien. Maintenant arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plaît, on se croirait dans un de ces films romantiques un peu cu-cu, dis-je en plaisant.

-Tu étais obligée de casser ce bon moment, répond la petite brune en rigolant.

-FAAAAAAAAABRAY, dit Puck en criant de l'autre bout du salon, nous on va se coucher.

-On devrait y aller aussi, me dit Rachel.

-Ouais, allez vient.

Je lui prends la main et on rejoint les autres dans le salon pour leurs souhaiter une bonne nuit. Enfin Rachel surtout, moi je suis surtout pressée d'aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée du voyage et la piscine m'a également fatiguée. On monte et on décide d'aller se coucher tranquillement.

* * *

**Puck PDV.**

Je suis le premier à mettre levé. Il est 9h du matin, et j'ai le sommeil léger, tout le contraire de Rach par contre. Je descends boire un café, puis après avoir fini mon café, je me faisais un peu chier, donc j'ai décidé de faire le truc que je sais faire le mieux après draguer : faire des conneries. Hier j'ai déjà embêté Rachel, Finn s'en prend déjà plein la geule par Santana alors je vais pas en rajouter une couche, Quinn, je la dérange pas parce que je tiens à la vie..SAM ! voilà, ça va être cool. Je vais devant le frigo, je prends du formage, de la crème fraîche, de la chantilly, puis je vais dans la salle de bain, pour prendre de la mousse et raser et met la moitié de tout les ingrédients dans une de mes chaussettes. Je me dirige cette fois ci dans ma chambre, vu que je la partage avec Sam. Je m'approche de son lit et vide le contenue le sur son visage.

-Fuck ! c'est quoi ça ? cri le jeune homme blond en se levant de son lit.

-Ahahahahahahahahaha.

-PUCKERMAN, T'ES MORT, cri le blond.

**PDV Général.**

Sam coursa Puck dans la maison, qui lui crié partout en rigolant. Mercedes s'était réveillé à cause des hurlements des garçon. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva que Puck.

-Puck ? je croyais avoir entendu plusieurs hurlements, j'ai eu peur, dit la jeune fille.

-Ouais, c'est Sam, il a pas apprécié ma façon de le réveiller.

-Il est où ? demande la diva en regardant autour d'elle.

-Sous la douche, il en avait besoin, dit puck en rigolant.

-Ah d'accord. Les autres dorment toujours ?

-Comme des bébés, dit le garçon à la crête.

**PDV Quinn.**

-Mmmmmh..San..

NON, ça ne va pas recommencer ? Depuis plus d'une heure, je les entends dans leur..débat amoureux, et c'est assez gênant. Elles ne sont pas décidées à arrêter apparemment, et je ne compte pas rester là à les écouter. J'essaye de me lever doucement pour ne pas réveiller Rachel qui est à moitié sur moi. Je la pousse un peu mais elle s'agrippe encore plus, puis je ne peux pas la réveiller parce que le faire c'est signer son arrêt de mort, mais là j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Rachel..lâche moi.

-akezierezehm.. essaye d'articuler la brune.

-Ok..

Elle ne me laisse pas le choix, donc je la pousse plus fort et elle roule vers l'autre côté du lit. Ca, c'est fait. Je peux maintenant me lever, et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois terminée, je descends en bas.

-Salut Quinn, dit Sam.

* * *

**PDV Général.**

Quelques temps après, tout le monde étaient levés, sauf Rachel, Santana et Brittany qui dormaient encore. Finn et Puck jouait à la console, Sam discutait avec Blaine, Quinn lisait un livre, Mercedes était assise sur le canapé en train de regarder les garçon jouer, Joe faisait la prière, Rory téléphonait un livre, Sugar parlait avec Kurt et Artie, et Mike et Tina dansaient un peu partout.

-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demande Finn.

-Je sais pas, dit Puck.

-On pourrait aller visiter le château médiéval qu'il y a pas loin d'ici, répond Sugar.

-C'est pas que ça m'enchante pas mais, ça m'enchante pas, dit Santana qui venait de faire son apparition avec Brittany.

-Alors faisons des groupes, ceux qui veulent rester ici restent, et les autres vont au château, donc qui reste ? demande le blond.

Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Quinn, Santana et Brittany lèvent tous une de leur mains, puis Santana reprit la parole.

-Attendez, c'est trop calme là..

-Ouais, t'as raison, dit Puck.

-Rachel dort encore, c'est surement pour ça, intervient Quinn.

-Je vais aller la réveiller, réponds Puck avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Non, tu vas très gentillement te rassoire, dit Quinn avec son ton le plus froid.

Le jeune garçon à la crête sourit et se rassit au près de Finn. La blonde se leva à son tour et monta les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre qu'elle partage avec sa petite amie. Elle savait que Rachel n'aimait pas qu'on la réveille, mais il était 11h. Elle poussa la porte doucement, et quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle vit Rachel, une jambe sous la couette et l'autre sur, son mi,i shot laissait ses longues jambes nues, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à la blonde. Quinn s'approcha du lit, et s'assoit sur le lità côté de Rachel. Elle passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour que le réveil de la brune ne soit pas horrible, car Quinn n'a jamais été douée pour des réveils doux.

-Rachel..il faut te lever.

Pas de réponse.

-Rach..c'est l'heure, allez debout.

Toujours pas. La blonde sait sur quoi miser pour que la brune se lève en un claquement de doigts.

-Rachel ! vite lèves toi, Barbra est à la porte, elle veut te voir !

Binguo. La brunette sursauta dans son lit et commença à perdre tout ses moyens devant l'aire amusé de sa copine.

-Tu vas surement vouloir me tuer, mais c'était le seul moyen pour que tu te lèves.

-Elle n'est pas là. C'est pas gentil de mentir à sa copine mlle Fabray..

-Désolée mais c'est efficace.

-Il va quand même falloir te faire pardonner..dit la brune avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je crois que je peux arranger ça.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire et la brune tira sur le chemisier à moitié fermé de Quinn pour l'attirer vers elle. En quelques secondes, après savoir marqué le cou de Quinn par la trace des ses lèvres, la petite Diva remonta jusqu'à celles de la blonde pour s'emparer de celles-ci.

Deux heures plus tard, Finn, Rory, Joe, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Artie et Sugar venaient de partir. Rachel et Quinn étaient toujours au lit, et il ne restait maintenant que Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Santana et Brittany.

-Je vous propose de faire un beach volley, ditle blond, qui me suit ?

-Nous, dit Quinn qui venaient d'arriver avec Rachel, les cheveux en batailles.

-Bah tien donc, Fabray, tu étais juste censée la réveiller, intervient la latina.

-Je l'ai fais, mais à ma manière, dit la blonde.

-BREF, dit Kurt.

-Allons dans le jardin, nous ferrons les équipe dehors, dit Sam.

Mike, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Rachel et Quinn venaient de sortir dans le jardin. Santana se porta volontaire pour faire les équipes, car elle ne voulait pas être séparé de Brittany pour ce match. Elle décida, à la place de Quinn, que celle ci serait capitaine de l'autre équipe.

-Je commence, dit Santana.

-Je vais déjà te battre, alors je peux bien te laisser commencer; répond Quinn.

-Je prends Britt, intervient Santana ne prêtant pas attention aux propos de la blonde.

-Rachel.

-Mérou.

-Mike.

-Vivelle Dop.

-Kurt.

Ils se placèrent par équipe derrière le filet, puis Sam lança le ballon pour débuter le match. Une bonne heure plus tard, qui s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'équipe de Santana était mené de 2 points. Si Mike réussit son tire, l'équipe de Santana aura perdu le match. Mike lança le ballon en l'aire, puis saute pour le frapper avec une force incroyable. Le ballon arrive droit vers Blaine, qui s'est protégé le visage avec ses mains par peur que la balle lui tombe dessus, mais, ne rattrapant pas le ballon, Mike venait de marquer le but, l'équipe composé de Quinn, Mike, Rachel et Kurt vebait de gagner.

-Yeeeeeees ! je t'avais dis quoi Lopez ? je savais que je tu battrai, dit la blonde contente.

-Vete a la mierda ! Bordel c'est pas compliqué de frapper dans un ballon ? tu veux peut-être que ce soit moi qui te frappe ? dit Santana à Blaine.

-Personne ne va frapper personne, tu sais pourquoi Sanny ? demande Brittany.

-Pourquoi ma puce ?

-Parce que..

Elle ne prit pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle poussa la latina dans la piscine pour elle sauta pour aller la rejoindre, Sam porta Kurt sur les épaules et le jeta également dans l'eau, Blaine plongea pour rejoindre son petit copain, puis Quinn et Rachel imitèrent leurs camarades, c'est partie pour une bataille d'eau !

* * *

**Voilà, fin de ce chapitre, qui était assez court, mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée quand je l'ai écris alors voilà x). Prochaine chapitre demain ou après demain, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, perso je trouve qu'il manque un peu d'action mais je suis pas douée pour ça, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour les chapitres à venir, merci des review et à bienôt :)**


	16. La fête foraine

**Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre 16, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, et merci à tous pour vos reviews (je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, mais j'ai du appuyer sur un mauvais truc et ça m'a supprimé une quizaine de reviews, désolée à ceux qui les avaient postés mais je n'ai pas fais exprès :() **

* * *

**PDV Général.**

Finn, Rory, Joe, Tina, Mercedes, Puck, Artie et Sugar se dirigeaient sur le chemin de retour car il était déjà 17h. Ils avaient passés une superbe journée mais ils étaient content de rentrer voir les autres. Il étaient venues avec 2 voitures. La première était composée de Finn, Puck, Artie, et Joe, Rory, et la deuxième de Mercedes, Tina et Sugar. Ils roulèrent le long de l'allé qui longé la plage, et Puck remarqua une espèce de place avec des machines qui ressemblaient à des jeux d'une fête foraine. Il demanda a Joe de s'arrêter car c'était lui qui conduisait puis il descendit de la voiture pour voir.

_**"Ce soir, la grande fête foraine annuelle de Miami ouvrira ses porte à partir de 21h jusqu'à 02h00, venez nombreux !"**_

Le garçon à la crête remonta dans la voiture pour partager ce qu'il a vu à ses amis.

-Hey, les gars, j'ai un plan pour ce soir, ça vous dit d'aller à la fête forraine ? demande le garçon.

-Super idée, dit Artie.

-Ok, on verra ça avec tout le monde quand on rentrera, répond Puck.

Le trajet dura encore 3 minutes et ils arrivèrent tous à la villa. Finn ouvra la porte et cria pour prévenir de leur retour.

-On est là ! dit le grand quaterback.

-Ils auraient pus t'abandonner sur le bord de la route, dit Santana qui était dans le salon.

-T'as fini ? à peine je rentre que tu me prends déjà la tête, t'es pas supérieure à moi, t'es supérieure à personne, t'es qu'une abrutit qui veut se rendre intéressante mais à part me critiquer sur mon poids, ma taille, ou mon mon intelligence, tu sais rien faire d'autre ! cri le jeune homme énervé.

Aoutch. Tout le monde s'est stoppé net; plus personne ne bougeait, ils étaient tous immobiles et regardaient la scène qui venait de se produire. Santana se leva, Brittany aussi, et Santana s'avança vers Finn. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec haine, et lui, son regard indiqué de la peur et du regrès.

-Je crois qu'il vient de signer son arrêt de mort.. chuchote Quinn à Rachel.

-Il avait encore tellement de chose à vivre, il était jeune..répond Rachel.

La latina serra les dents de toute sa force puis leva son poing, mais celui ci fut vite intercepté par la main de Brittany. Les soulagements de tout le monde se firent entendre par un soupir. Ils remercièrent tous, mentalement, la grande blonde.

-Santana, arrête ! dit la blonde.

-Avise toi de me reparler comme ça, je te promets que je te donne à manger vivant à des lions ou je t'arrache chaque parties du corps moi même, compris bouffon ? dit Santana la mâchoire serré et le poing toujours retenue par Britt.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en guise de réponse, puis Brittany s'en alla en courant dans une des salles de bain, et s'y enferma. Santana ne comprenait pas vraiment, et Rachel s'en aperçu. Elle lança un regard un peu froid à Santana puis alla voir Brittany. Elle monta les escaliers et entendit des pleurs venant de la salle de bain à côté de la chambre Brittana. Elle s'y approcha est s'assit contre la porte.

-Brittany ? demande la brune.

-Laisse moi Rachel..s'il te plait, murmure la blonde entre ses sanglots.

-Brittany, je veux juste que tu m'explique pourquoi tu pleures, dit Rachel.

-Rachel, s'il te plait, vas-t'en, demande la blonde.

Rachel ne veut pas insister mais ça lui fait mal au coeur de voir Britt dans cet état. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi la blonde pleure, elle ne peut pas la raisonner. Elle redescend et vois Finn tout seul derrière la vitre du jardin, assis au bord de la piscine, mais Quinn se dirige vers lui en première. Elle sourit et va s'assoire avec Puck, dans le canapé pour jouer à la console.

Pendant ce temps là, Quinn et Finn étaient dehors, il y avait une tension assez gênante dans la maison, Santana était sur une chaise, elle hésitait à allez voir Brittany, puis elle se leva et monta les escaliers en vitesse pour aller voir sa copine.

* * *

**Finn PDV**

Qu'est ce que je lui est fais pour qu'elle me déteste comme ça ? j'en sais rien. Quand j'ai couché avec elle, c'était si horrible que ça ? depuis ce jour, elle me déteste. Je savais que ces vacances n'allait pas être aussi cool que prévu.. tant pis, je suis là maintenant. C'est bête, mais le fait d'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai dis m'a libéré, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant..

-Hey, dit une silhouette s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Quinn ?

-Je suis désolée Finn.

-De quoi ?

-De tout je dirai, dit la blonde en regardant devant elle.

-Euh..Quinn..je comprends pas tout, dit le garçon pas très sûre.

-Bah, disons que je suis désolée de t'avoir trompé, 2 fois, et de t'avoir traité comme un idiot quand on était ensemble, et..je crois que c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant, Quinn ?

-Parce que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ça t'affecté autant, mais en te voyant tous sortir comme ça, à Santana en plus, ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Je te parlais comme si tu était un moins que rien, un incapable, mais sans toi et ta détermination, il n'y aurait pas eu de Glee Club, et sans le Glee club, je n'aurai pas eu la chance d'avoir des amis, plutôt une deuxième famille comme vous, dit la blonde en regardant son ami. Donc, merci Finn.

Wahou, ça me touche beaucoup ce qu'elle me dit, surtout venant d'elle, je ne m'y attendait pas. Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle me comprenne, au moins je sais que je peux compter sur elle. Depuis qu'elle est avec Rachel, c'est vraiment une autre personne, elle devient très agréable et n'agresse plus personne, Rachel l'a change et c'est super pour elle.

-Est ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ou c'est encore trop tôt ? demandais-je en plaisantant.

-Allez, vient là, dit la blonde en rigolant.

* * *

**PDV Santana.**

-Britt, ouvre cette porte, s'il te plait.

-Santana, laisse moi tranquille ! cri la jeune blonde.

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi elle m'en veut comme ça ? ça me brise intérieurement de savoir qu'elle est en colère, surtout contre moi, alors qu'elle pleure, ça me fait encore plus de mal.

-Brittany, ma chérie, dit moi ce qu'il ce passe, sinon je ne pourrai pas comprendre ce que j'ai fais..dis-je doucement.

Elle ouvra la porte, et je vis son visage d'un teint rouge et ses yeux, gonflés à cause des larmes. Sans hésiter, je l'a prend dans mes bras et caresse ses cheveux avec la pointe de mes doigts. Je l'attire vers notre chambre et je m'assois à ses côté.

-Britt..qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

-Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec Finn ? Tu me traite d'idiot, d'abrutit alors que tu sais que je ne suis pas très fut-fut, imagines toi ce qu'il ressent ! Imagines moi à sa place..tu m'as fais peur Santana, c'était le première fois que je te voyais autant en colère, ton regard, ta réaction, ils m'ont effrayés, on aurait dit le loup dans le petit chaperon rouge, dit la blonde en séchant ses larmes.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Elle sait que je m'énerve vite, mais je n'oserai jamais hausser le ton avec elle, c'est toute ma vie, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait peur de moi..cette pensée me donne mal au ventre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit mon côté offensif et nerveux, je veux qu'elle voit le meilleur de moi, sinon plus rien n'a de sens. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un.

-Britt..Britt, écoutes moi. Ce que m'a dit Finn m'a énervée plus qu'autre chose, il a le dont de m'énerver rien qu'en respirant, mais je reconnais que j'ai été trop loin. Je ne me comporterai plus jamais de cette manière, je te le promet. On a tous un moment où on pète un cable, j'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à lui dire, maintenant je vais aller le voir et nous allons parler comme des personnes normaux.

-Tu ferai ça pour moi ? demande Brittany.

-Je ferai tout pour toi, Brittany.

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui prit la main et on descendit toute les deux. Rachel jouait à la console avec Puck, Sam et Mercedes discutaient tout les deux, Artie et Rory étaient avec leurs ordinateurs et Joe regardait dehors, ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

-Il est où Finn ? demandais-je à Rachel.

-Pourquoi ? pour l'insulter encore ? me répond-t-elle sans même me regarder.

-Il est dehors, avec Quinn, me répond Sam.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour accéder au salon et, à ma plus grande surprise, je le vois enlacer Quinn. Je m'approche un peu et toussota pour les prévenir de ma présence. Quinn s'écarta un peu et s'en alla sans rien dire.

**PDV Général.**

-Finn, je peux te parler ? demande la latina.

-Euh..

-T'inquiète, je voudrai te parler sérieusement.

-Euh..d'accord.

-Bien, de 1, saches que ce que je vais te dire, va rester entre nous deux, 2, c'est parce que Britt m'y a un peu forcé..et que j'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. Je suis désolée de me comporter comme une garce avec toi, mais c'est dans ma nature, je suis comme ça. J'y vais fort, parce que je sais que tu es un homme gentil, et que tu ne te défendra pas souvent par peur de dire quelque chose que tu penses pas ou à cause de l'effet de ta haine, j'ai mérité ce que tu m'a dis..

-On reprend à 0 alors ?

-Euh..ouais, dit la latina hésitante.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit puis ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la villa. Depuis leur dispute, deux heure s'était écoulée, il était maintenant 19h. Il faisait chaud, le soleil était toujours présent, donc ils décidèrent de boire un apéritif dehors, au bord de la piscine.

-Bon les gars, comme les tensions sont toutes plus ou moins apaisées, ce soir, on va tous à la fête foraine, dit le garçon à la crête tout excité.

-Moi ça me va, dit Artie.

-Ca va à tout le monde alors ! elle débute à 21h, on a le temps jusque là.

-Bon, je vous sert quoi ? j'ai de la vodka, du morhito, du redbull..demande Sugar.

-Ramène tout! dit Puck, on se servira.

-Désespérant Puckerman, dit Quinn en rigolant, ce qui entraîna les autres dans un rire collectif.

-J'ai faim, dit Rachel.

-Tu as toujours faim toin dit Sam.

-Oui bah j'y peux rien hein, tente de défendre la brunette.

-Vient, on va faire à manger, dit Quinn en se levant et attrapant la main de sa copine.

-La dernière fois que tu devais faire quelque chose avec elle, ça a durée 2 heures, répond la latina avec son sourire coquin.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent à la remarque puis elle se dirigèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Quinn sortit deux paquets de pâtes, car ils étaient plusieurs, et elle mit le tout dans une casserole contenant de l'eau bouillante pour que les pâtes cuisent. Mike, Tina, Sam et Finn se portèrent volontaires pour mettre la table. Ils avaient décidés de manger sur la terrasse car il faisait bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était mise, les pâtes étaient cuites, la salade était prête, la viande, pour ceux qui en mangerait était prête, ils pouvaient enfin passer à table.

* * *

**PDV Général.**

-Allez, dépêchez vous les filles, dit Sam qui attendait que les filles termines de se préparer.

-Vous prenez deux de tensions, dit Puck.

Les garçons étaient tellement pressés d'aller à la fête foraine qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de speeder les filles. Artie, Finn, Joe et Rory attendaient déjà depuis un moment dans la voiture, Mike, Sam, Rachel et Puck attendaient dans le salon, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sugar, Mercedes et Tina se préparent encore, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Ah, ça y est, elles viennent de descendre. Ils passèrent tous ensemble la porte d'entrée puis montèrent dans les voitures. Il était 21h30, quand ils arrivèrent à la fête foraine. Rory, Joe, Sam, Finn, Artie et Puck étaient devants, Mercedes, Blaine et Kurt avant eux, Mike et Tina marchaient main dans la main, Santana et Brittany aussi, puis mon et Quinn marchons derrière eux.

-Allez venez ! on va dans faire le grand 8 ! dit Puck.

-Je reste avec Artie, dit Quinn en prenant les poignées du fauteuil de celui-ci.

-T'inquiète pas, je peux rester tout seul, va t'amuser, dit Artie souriant à Quinn.

-J'aime pas vraiment le grand 8, répond Quinn.

Santana et Brittany montèrent en premières, Blaine et Kurt les suivaient, Sam et Mercedes également, Tina et Mike, Rory et Sugar, Joe tout seul, il restait que Finn et moi.

-Tu viens avec moi Rachel ? demande Finn timidement.

La jeune fille sourit et se plaça avec Finn dans le wagon qui leur était destiné. Les espèces de barres les protégeant pour leur sécurité se mirent en place, puis le wagon commença à partir. Mercedes s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Sam, pour le bonheur de celui ci. Elle avait vraiment peur, et ill lui prit la main pour la rassurer contrairement à Santana et Brittany étaient mortes de rire. Les deux tours se finirent au dout de 5 minutes puis ils descendirent, tous un peu sonnés.

-Maintenant je propose le stand pour gagner des peluches, Sanny, s'il te plaît je peux en avoir une ? demande Brittany en sautillant sur place.

-Bien sûre ma chérie, allez magnez vous, dit Santana.

Ils dirigèrent tous vers les stands à gagner des peluches pour gagner quelque chose pour leur moitié respectif. Santana pour Brittany, Mike pour Tina, Sam et Puck voulait aussi tirer au fusil alors il se plaça à côté de Santana, Quinn prit aussi une arme pour gagner quelque chose pour Rachel, et Blaine pour Kurt. Santana gagna une grosse peluche avec une licorne pour Brittany, Mike et Quinn gagnèrent la même chose, une gros nounours, Sam un gros coeur, Blaine gagna une statue de la liberté en mignature, car il n'avait pas très bien réussit son tire, et Puck, lui, gagna une grosse tortue verte.

-Je vais foutre quoi avec cette tortue moi ? demande le garçon dépité.

-Tiens mon ange..je suis désolé mais je suis pas un boss, dit Blaine en donnant la statue à Kurt.

-Haaan, c'est trop mignon, merci mon coeur ça me fait plaisir, répond Kurt.

Santana prit Brittany par la main, et lui donna la licorne. La blonde sautilla partout en enlaça sa copine avant de l'embrasser. Mike donna la peluche à Tina, puis celle ci lui fit un calin pour le remercier, Sam tenda la peluche à Mercedes, par la surprise de celle ci puis elle lui prit le bras en portant sa peluche avec l'autre. Quinn s'avança vers Rachel et lui donna également la peluche.

-Tiens, comme ça, quand tu sera à New York, tu pensera à moi quand tu la verra, dit la blonde

-Merci ma belle, ça me fait plaisir parce que j'ai toujours voulu que quelqu'un gagne une peluche pour moi, mais tu sais, j'ai pas besoin de cette peluche pour penser à toi quand je serai à New York, je pense et penserai toujours à toi.

La blonde tira un sourire avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe qui s'était éloigné. C'est deux bonnes heures plus tard, après avoir mangés des barbes à papa, des pop corns, partagés des pommes d'amour, fait des attractions à s'en retourner la tête, qu'il décidèrent de partir. Ils montèrent tous dans les deux voitures, puis ils se dirigèrent dans la villa. Arrivés, ils se mirent tous en jogging, sweat pour se mettre à l'aise et ils décident des s'asseoir dans le jardin pour faire chanter, faire des jeux du genre le jeu de la bouteille ou action et vérité..une bonne fin de soirée les attendait.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :')). La suite demain ou après demain, comme d'habitude quoi. Que pensez vous du Samcedes ? aha à bientôt ! **


	17. Live while were young

**Salut à tous, voilà le chapitre 17, merci à tous vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir :')). Juste, j'aime bien l'amitié inexistante de Finn, Rachel et Quinn, alors j'essaye de la développer dans cette fiction, après j'adore le Quike, Mikchel..les amitiés quelque peu innatendue quoi x)**

**Camille76260 : Merci de tous tes reviews :).**

**lisa418 : Moi aussi, le Bram ne devrait même pas exister, et voilà la suite comme tu attendais et Finn, le pauvre, moi je l'aime bien, mais célibataire of curse :p**

**Guest : Merci, c'est vrai que c'est bizzard lais c'était un peu des excuses forcées, elle reste Santana Lopez, t'inquiète ^^**

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Nous sommes tous assis en rond dans le jardin, sur la pelouse. Il fait nuit, certes, mais les lampadaires éclairent suffisamment pour qu'on y voit claire. J'ai pris ma guitare, Noah la sienne, puis on s'amuse à jouer des mélodies sans vraiment y prêter attention quand Sam commence à chanter.**_  
_**

_**Sam :**_

Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up the windows down

Noah et moi nous regardons, puis on se comprit en un regard. On plaça notre guitare respectif plus correctement puis on jouait la mélodie. Nous la connaissions déjà donc ça nous facilita les choses. Sam chantait en souriant, c'était agréable.

_**Finn :**_

Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight

Finn suivit le jeune garçon blond puis il décida de prendre le relais. Il chantait tout aussi bien, avec ce même sourire, puis le refrain se fit par Santana, Blaine, Brittany et Noah.

_**Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Puck**_

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some... and live while we're young 

Quinn s'approcha de moi et plaça son bras contre ma taille et effectua une pression pour plus me coller à elle. Je la regarda quelques secondes puis on prit le prochaine couplet ensemble._**  
**_

_**Quinn et Rachel :**_

Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never   
Don't over think just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone _**  
**_

_**Tous : **_

Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some... and live while we're young

* * *

On termine la chanson et on s'applaudit entre nous. C'était un moment super agréable, je pense ne jamais l'oublier, je suis avec mes amis, mon frère, ma copine, ma deuxième famille, tout est parfait. Je les regarde s'amuser et en profite pour pendre la main de Quinn et m'éclipser avec elle. J'en avais envie, d'avoir, à part le soir quand on se couche, notre petit moment, où nous ne sommes que toutes les deux, où le monde s'arrête, où je ne vois pus qu'elle, que sa présence me suffit.

-Eh mais vous allez où ? demande Noah.

-Faire un tour, répondais-je en entraînant Quinn avec moi à l'extérieur de la villa.

Une fois dehors, on marcha un peu, dans les allens tours de la villa. Il y avait un petit chemin de cailloux blanc qui menait à un petit banc avec des arbres, un endroit tranquille. On s'assoit sur le banc, puis elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Enfin seule, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, enfin, répondais-je.

-Rachel, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûre.

-Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, mais..j'ai peur des années à venir, je ne peux pas les faire sans toi, dit la blonde fébrilement.

-Quinn, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ? Ni la distance, ni personne ne nous séparera, comprit ?

-Rachel, ouvre un peu les yeux ! Tu ne pas prévoir ce qu'il va se passer une fois là-bas ! répond la blonde avec un peu de colère.

-Je..je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il va se passer ou pas, je le sais, c'est tout. Et tu sais comment ? parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux vraiment être moi, tu es la seule personne avec qui je me sens bien, tu es la seule personne qui me donne envie de toujours faire mieux, qui me donne la force de le faire, tu es la seule personne qui me donne envie d'accomplir mes rêves, et dans mes rêves, tu es là, avec moi, alors rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça cul-cul ou le genre de couple qu'on voit dans un film ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais tu es ma raison de vivre, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi Quinn.

-Tu en es sûre ? demanda Quinn en relevant la tête, avec les yeux brillants.

-Aussi sûre que tu rejoindra Yale, dis-je en essayant de calmer la tension.

-Je t'aime Rachel, dit-elle en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Je ne peux que sourire à sa phrase et lui murmura un petit "Je t'aime aussi ma belle." avant de la prendre dans mes bras. La chaleur que dégage son corps me fait frissonner. Je la serra un peu plus fort et ferma les yeux pour encore une fois, enregistrer ce moment. Elle mit fin à notre étreinte puis reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

-J'apprécie ce que tu as dis à Finn, dis-je sincèrement.

-Comment tu sais ce que je lui ai dis ?

-J'ai remarqué que quand Santana l'a insulté, tu avais un regard assez triste quand tu posais tes yeux sur lui, alors j'ai pensé à ce que tu avais l'intention de faire ou de lui dire.

-Tu penses à ce que je dis ? flippant..donc, à quoi je pense en ce moment même ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête et en me regardant avec son petit sourire au coin que je ne connais trop bien.

-hm..j'ai plusieurs propositions. La première, tu te dis que tu as de la chance d'avoir une copine aussi talentueuse, la deuxième..c'est vraiment l'endroit approprié.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois puis cette fois ci, c'est elle qui me prend la main puis on entra dans la villa en courant et en rigolant. Elle ne passa pas vers le jardin pour rejoindre les autres, elle prit de suite la direction de notre chambre. Elle me poussa contre la porte qui était fermée, puis se précipita pour m'embrasser. "tu avais raison..c'est exactement à ça que je pensais.." me murmura t-elle avant de reprendre là où elle en était. Elle ouvra la porte pour nous laisser entrer toute les deux, puis me repoussa contre celle ci pour continuer. Les vêtements volaient un peu de partout, on s'était installée sur le lit pour plus de confort, et..

-Rachel ? Quinn ? vous êtes rentrées ? demande une petite voix en entrant dans la chambre.

et..c'est Mercedes qui entra, on se stoppa net, heureusement que nous étions sous les draps, sinon je crains qu'elle soit arrivée au mauvais moment. Elle vit les vêtement à terre et les gémissements lui firent comprendre que nous étions rentrées.

-Oh..mon..dieu, souffla-t-elle en sortant, je suis désolée mais..on s'est..inquiétés.

Quinn et moi rions à grands éclats en entendant ce que venait de dire Mercedes.

-On devrait peut-être descendre avec eux, dit-elle entre deux rires.

-Peut-être..ou peut-être pas.

C'est en riant que nous reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtée.

* * *

**PDV Santana.**

Le lendemain matin, je me lève vers 8h00, pour une fois assez tôt, puis descends en bas m'affaler sur le canapé. Il n'y a personne apparemment, puis soudain, Rachel sort du jardin. J'étais choquée de la voir levée à l'heure là, surtout que d'après Mercedes, sa nuit avait était mouvementée, mais elle à l'aire toute aussi surprise de me voir légalement levée.

-Déjà levée ? me demande-t-elle.

-Et toi ? comment ça se fait ?

-J'arrivais plus à dormir.

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et elle buvait son café. C'était bizzard parce qu'avant, on était très proche, c'était MA Rachel, mais en ce moment, c'est à peine si l'on se dit bonjour..c'est bizzard aussi parce que je me suis attachée, moi Santana Lopez, à elle dès la soirée que l'ont a passé quand elle est arrivée, c'est la seule à qui j'ai pu me confier et sans elle, je ne serait sûrement pas avec Britt, elle me manque..bref ça devient un peu trop sentimentale pour moi là.

-Tu penses à quoi ? me demanda t-elle alors que je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle me fixait pendant plus de 5 minutes.

-Euh..à rien. Enfin, rien d'important.

_*Flash Back, soir de leur arrivée à Miami*_

**PDV Rachel.**

J'étais assise sur le canapé, avec Britt, les autres débarrassaient la table. Nous regardions un des ses films de disney, puis elle se rapprocha de moi pour me parler.

-Tu sais Rach, San a besoin d'un remède, me dit-elle avec un regard un peu triste.

-Euh..un remède ? je ne comprends pas Britt.

-Bah c'est pas compliqué, tu sais avant, toi et San étiez très amie, et maintenant, vous ne l'êtes plus, alors elle est triste, il lui faut un remède comme une potion magique.

-Elle est triste..? comment le sais tu ?

-Parce que quand elle est triste, je le suis aussi Rach.

-Alors..comment sais-tu que c'est de ma faute ?

-Hier, dans la voiture quand toi et Quinn dormaient, Santana jetait sans arrêt des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur pour voir si tu étais assise confortablement, puis elle souriait à chaque fois, et je reconnais ce sourire, c'était un sourire triste et..

La blonde n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que tout le monde étaient rentrés, elle préférait ne pas finir en compagnie de Santana car si celle ci entendait leur conversation, on savait tous qu'elle réagirait mal. Je réfléchis à ce que m'a dit Brittany, et elle a raison, je me suis éloignée d'elle.

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

* * *

**Voilà, c'est court, je sais mais je n'avais vraiment plus d'idée pour la suite donc bon..le chapitre suivant arrivera après demain sûrement. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	18. Quelle idée d'aller dans les bois

**Yo ! nouveau chapitre, je sais que je me répète mais bon, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça motive trop et ça nous donne envie de poster les chapitres suivants encore plus vite, alors voilà voilà x), bref chapitre 18 :)**

**Lovesong45 : La voilà. :)**

**lisa418 : Contente que ça t'ai fais rire :). Amitié pezberry, à développer plus tard ? je ne sais pas trop..**

**Camille76260 : Oui, elles vont se rapprocher, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. ;)**

**Smackk : Merci :)**

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

Je me réveille assez brutalement, j'avais mal à la tête depuis hier soir, j'espère juste ne pas tomber malade. Je déplace ma main sur l'autre côté du lit pour sentir la présence de Rachel mais, à ma plus grande surprise, elle n'y est pas. Elle doit surement être à la douche ou je ne sais où. Je descends donc, puis tout le monde était déjà levé, mais il manquait Santana, elle doit sûrement encore dormir. Une demi heure plus tard, après avoir prit un café, parler avec Sam et Puck, je commençais à m'inquiéter car Rachel n'était toujours pas là. Je monta dans ma chambre, prit mon téléphone et vit que j'avais reçu un sms.

**De : Rachel à Quinn : **

**Hey babe, je suis allée faire un tour avec Santana, nous reviendrons avant 12h, je t'aime .**

Je suis maintenant soulagée car maintenant je sais qu'elle est plus ou moins en sécurité avec San. Je prends quelques affaires puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

**-**Euh..Santana, t'es sûre que c'est la bonne route ?

-Bah..normalement oui. Bon et puis Berry, moi aussi je suis de Lima, pas de Miami, je suis autant perdue que toi.

-Je rêve ou..tu m'as appelé Berry ?

-Rachel, on est perdu dans une forêt et toi la seule chose que tu me dis c'est ça ? désolée, c'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude de t'appeler par ton prénom ou de t'appeler tout court car depuis que mademoiselle est en couple, il s'avère qu'elle laisse ses amie de côté, donc soit déjà contente que j'ai accepté de venir avec toi**.**

-Wow..la foudre de Lopez. Je sais San, je suis vraiment désolée mais toi non plus tu ne fais rien pour passer de temps avec moi..

-Rachel bon sang t'es aveugle ou t'es conne ? tu ne comprends donc pas ? tu fais exprès ? Je ne me livre pas, je sais, mais tu es la seule, je dis bien la seule à qui je me confie, et encore défois j'en ai même pas besoin car tu me comprends un seul regard. J'essaye de m'habituer à, quand dans un mois vous serez tous à New York ou New heaven, je m'habitue à une vie où je vous verrai rarement !

-Je pensais pas que ça t'atteindrai tant que ça, je suis désolée San, mais je t'ai promis que je me rattraperai pendant ces vacances alors laisse moi l'occasion de le faire.

-D'accord, mais d'abord trouve nous comment sortir d'ici.

-Ok, on doit pas être bien loin..je vais appeler Quinn pour qu'elle vienne nous chercher.

* * *

**PDV Général.**

Quinn était assise sur la térasse dans le jardin, profitant du grand soleil, en train de discuter avec Kurt et Blaine. Ils parlaient de New York, de leurs avenirs à tout les trois. Blaine avait l'aire assez triste de penser à ses années à venir sans Kurt, mais celui ci le remarqua et prit la main de son copain. Quinn écoutait sans écouter, elle pensait aussi à son futur, à Yale, à Rachel..son téléphone sonna, la sortant de ses pensées, elle décrocha immédiatement quand elle vit le nom de Rachel sur l'écran.

-Allô ?

-Quinn..Santana et moi avons eu petit problème, disons que..à force de parler de tout est n'importe quoi, on s'est en quelque sorte..perdues.

-Vous êtes où ?

-Mais Quinn, si je te dis qu'on est perdue c'est que je ne sais pas où on est.

-Oh..euh, oui bien sûre. Vous êtes loin de la maison ?

-Non, on est..allô ? Quinn ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça, se dit la petite brune. Le réseau à lâché, en même temps dans une forêt, ce n'est pas les écureuils qui ont auront besoin. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, et regarda Santana avec un regard désolée. Comment sont-elles arrivées à se perdre ? C'est simple. Rachel à proposé à Santana d'aller faire un tour aux alentours de la maison, pour découvrir, puis à force de parler pour rattraper le temps perdu, elles ne faisaient même plus attention à où leurs pieds les dirigeaient. Elles s'étaient rendues dans se petit bois, sans maintenant, y trouver la sortie. Le temps commençait à se couvrir, les nuages faisait leurs apparitions. La latina s'adossa contre un tronc d'arbre puis regarda la petite brune faisant les 100 pas.

-Rachel, tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond ? demanda-t-elle

-Je veux pas rester ici, je compte pas mourir ici, j'ai un avenir à Broadway, pas dans un bois à Miami.

-Tu pourrai laisser ton côté de drama de côté pour le moment ?

La latina se releva, puis prit la main de Rachel et marcha en partant vers la gauche. Rachel ne s'attendait pas à ce que Santana fasse ce geste, donc un sourire apparu sur son visage puis elle suivit Santana sans ne rien dire.

-C'est pas par là qu'on est passée toute à l'heure ? demande Santana.

-Si, je me souviens de la forme bizarre de cet arbre, dit Rachel en pointant un arbre du doigt. On devrait plus être trop loin.

Santana s'arrêta d'un coup, plaçant sa main sur le ventre de Rachel pour lui faire comprendre de s'arrêter aussi. Elle entendit des pas, des craquements surtout. Elle entendit aussi une voix, mais n'arrivait à déterminer ce qu'elle disait ou la reconnaître. Les pats s'approchaient d'elles de plus en plus.

-Raaaaaaaachel..cri la personne.

-C'est Puck, dit Santana rassurée. Allez vient, on y va avant qu'on se perde une nouvelle fois.

**PDV Général.**

Boum. Un nouveau coup d'orage se fit entendre. Le glee club était réunis dans le salon de Sugar, tous installés sur les canapés. Rachel, qui n'aime pas l'orage, était dans les bras de Quinn, qui tentait de la rassurer, puis Puck partagé le même canapé.

-On se fait un action et vérité pour passer le temps ? demande Puck.

-Je suis partant, dit Blaine.

-Ok, donc..Sam ! action ou vérité ? demande le garçon à la crête.

-Euh..vérité, répond le blondinet.

-T'es nul mec ! bon..à quel âge t'as eu ta première cuite ?

-15 ans, c'était à une fête chez un ami.

-Cool, à toi, dit Puck.

-Quinn, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, répond la blonde pas vraiment emballée par le jeu.

-Tu préférais moi ou Finn ? dit le blond en rigolant.

-Humm..Rachel, répond la blonde en rigolant à son tour de la question du jeune homme. Bref, Mercedes, action ou vérité ?

-Action, dit Mercedes.

-Ok..euh..embrasse Sam.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et tourna sa tête pour s'emparer des lèvres du blondinet. Le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et Santana ne se gêna pas pour leur faire remarquer.

-Bon, vous comptez faire une visité guidée des vos cordes vocales respectifs ou comment ça s'passe ?

Les deux jeunes se ressaisirent et partent se rasseoir un à côté de l'autre. Le jeu continu pendant encore une bonne demi heure, et l'orage plus le vent ne rassurait pas vraiment Rachel. Quinn resserra son étreinte sur Rachel et lui murmurait des choses qui donnait le sourire petit à petit à le brune.

-J'ai une question qui me perturbe depuis quelques temps, déclare Artie. L'année prochaine, les dernières années de cette année, vous allez quand même garder contact avec nous ? parce que n'oubliez pas que nous sommes une famille.

Un blanc se fit dans la pièce. C'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas pensés à ça. Pour les couples, c'était plus ou moins une évidence de continuer de garder contact, mais leurs amis ? Rachel releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Quinn, mais celle ci regarda devant elle, le sourire de Puck avait disparu, Finn ne comprenait pas vraiment(..).

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

4 jours..plus que 4 jours et on rentre à Lima. C'est passé tellement vite..rester h24 avec Rachel pendant deux semaines était vraiment super, je prends encore plus conscience que c'est la femme de ma vie. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle parce qu'elle est ma vie. Ces 3 ans à Yale sans elle, comment est ce que je vais faire ? sans Brittany et Santana ? je ne peux pas. Sans l'humour de Puck, la naivetée de Sam et Finn, le talent de Mike à danser partout où il peut, l'amour qui unit Blaine et Kurt, Tina, Artie..ils m'ont toujours soutenus..

-tu penses à quoi ? demande une voix de garçon que je ne connais trop bien.

-L'idée que tu vas me manquer m'est passée par la tête, tu te rends compte ? répondais-je en rigolant au garçon.

-Je vais manquer à tout le monde, dit le garçon sarcastiquement.

-Promets moi de veiller sur elle Puck, répondais-je avec une voix fébrile.

-Tu me connais Quinn, Rachel est la personne la plus importante pour moi, je veillerai toujours sur elle.

-Après le lycée, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-J'en sais rien..dit Puck en regardant par le fenêtre.

Je sais, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Rachel est tout pour lui comme elle est tout pour moi. Ces jours à venir risques d'être moins marrants..mais on doit profiter du moment présent, je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'en empêcher.

**PDV Rachel.**

J'allais monter dans ma chambre, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'ai écouté la conversation de Noah et Quinn. Ca me touche qu'ils veulent le meilleur pour moi, surtout qu'ils s'entendent bien. Je fais mine de ne rien avoir entendu et je rentre dans la chambre.

-hey, me dit Noah.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

-On discute, me répond Quinn en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Bon les filles, je m'éclipse, on se voit toute à l'heure, dit Noah.

Noah descends afin de laisser Quinn et moi seules. Je décide de m'allonger et je tapotte sur le matelas à côté pour dire à Quinn de venir. Elle vient s'installer à côté puis j'enfouie ma tête dans son cou et me blottie un peu plus contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu as tant peur des orages ? me demande ma blonde.

-Quand j'avais 5 ans, Noah et moi étions chez nous, avec nos pères et il y avait de l'orage. Noah m'avait construit une cabane avec des oreillers et des couvertures devant la fenêtre de notre chambre. On y était installé, depuis toute l'après midi on avait bougé, on regardait les orages et on adorait ça, puis un éclaire est apparu. Il m'a vraiment fait peur et un gros claquement s'est fait entendre et j'ai sursauté, du coup avec l'effet du choque, j'ai mis un coup dans l'oreiller qui tenait toute la cabane, et elle s'est détruite. Noah était énervé contre moi parce qu'il avait mit du temps à la construire, on est resté 1 heure sans se parler.

Je relève la tête pour la regarder car elle ne disait rien, et je remarque q'un sourire attendrit s'est installé sur son visage d'ange. Je dépose un baiser sur son menton et r'enfouie ma tête contre son cou.

* * *

Voilà, désolée du retard mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idée, les vacances me bloquent dans l'avancement de la fiction (c'est pour ça que j'ai passé quelques jours). Dites moi si la fiction vous plaît toujours car je reçois plus beaucoup d'avis, donc dîtes le moi :) la suite à venir très bientôt ^^


	19. Le dîner

**Hey, voici la suite du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant.**

**lisa418 : Oui, elles sont amies, mais je ne sais si au fur et à mesure de la fiction, des autres sentiments vont s'installer, je verrai bien. Merci :)**

**Camille76260 : C'est ce que je vais faire oui :)**

**Smackk : Merci beaucoup :). J'ai quelques nouvelles idées effectivement ;)**

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Nous voilà de nouveau à Lima, mes pères m'avaient manqué. Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux heures, à 10h du matin. L'après midi, ne retournons en cours. Je suis contente d'y retourner pour le Glee club, bien que j'aurais préféré passer mes journée avec Quinn. J'ai le temps de faire mes exercices comme chaque jour et j'irai prendre ma douche juste après.

-Rachel ? je peux entrer ? demande une voix d'homme assez grave.

-Oui papa H.

Mon père ne se fit pas prier et entra pour s'installer à côté de moi sur mon lit. Mes habits de ma valise étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il prit une photo qui était posé sur mes habits et un sourire sincère et tendre apparut sur son visage.

-Papa ? qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? demandais-je.

Je retourna la tête vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait la photo de Quinn et moi, à Miami à la fête foraine que Noah avez prise sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Nous marchions de dos main dans main et il en avait profité pour la prendre et la faire développer. Je me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise, car je n'avais jamais parlé de Quinn à mes pères, disons que depuis Ally..je ne racontais plus vraiment grand chose à mes pères.

-Ca fait longtemps ? me demande-t-il en gardant son sourire.

-6 mois, répondais-je en m'asseyant.

Il s'assied à côté de moi et me donna la photo.

-Tu aimerai nous la présenter ?

-Euh..je..j'en sais rien, dis je, surprise de la question.

-On en reparlera plus tard ma puce, ton père et moi devons aller faire les courses.

C'est vrai que c'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je sais que c'est Elle, c'est personne d'autre, donc pourquoi ne pas la présenter aux personnes les plus importantes pour moi ? un dîner avec les 4 personnes que j'aime plus que tout au monde, je dis oui ! Je devrai lui envoyer un sms, ou bien je lui dirai au lycée après.

**PDV Général, lycée mc kinley.**

Quinn Fabray marche tranquillement en plein milieu des couloirs, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire au visage, sa tenue de cheerios, elle a l'aire heureuse. Elle regarde autour d'elle, elle semble chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Son regard se posa sur cette magnifique petite brune qui rangeait des livres dans son casier avec son ami, Kurt. Elle s'approche de ses amis puis capte croise le regard de sa petite amie. Rachel lui fait un signe en direction de l'auditorium puis murmura quelque chose au près de Kurt.

La jeune blonde prit le chemin de l'auditorium et, une fois entrée, s'installa au piano pour laisser ses doigts se balader sur les touches. Elle entendit des pas derrière mais ne se retourna pas car rien qu'au fait de se rertouver dans la même salle que la fille qu'elle aime, son coeur bat toujours de plus en plus vite, et ce sentiment se fit ressentir

-J'ai faillis t'attendre, dit la blonde.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Quinn, répond la brune un peu déçue.

La blonde sentit la pointe de déception dans les paroles de Rachel puis regretta immédiatement d'avoir répondu de cette manière, qui n'était même pas voulue. Elle se leva de son siège et prit les mains de Rachel.

-Désolée, c'est juste que de revenir à Lima..

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, répond ma brune en lui souriant timidement.

-Bien..tu voulais donc me voir.

-Oui en fait..j'aimerai que tu viennes chez moi ce soir..

-Pas de problèmes, mais pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir maintenant, juste pour me dire ça ?

-Non, tu ne m'as pas laisser finir, je..mes pères seront là, tu voudrai bien dîner avec eux et moi ? demande timidement Rachel.

-Rachel..je..s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? dit la blonde qui commence à paniquer.

-C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer.

La cheerleader sourit de la remarque et prit Rachel dans ses bras en lui murmurant "je viendrai, promis." dans l'oreille. La brune poussa un petit crit de joie et embrassa sa copine.

-19h ça te va ? demande la brune.

-C'est super.

La brunette sourit une dernière fois et sortit de l'auditorium pour aller en cours. La blonde sortit également, après avoir réfléchit quelques instants. Elle partit à sa salle d'histoire, comme tous les lundi matins.

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Quinn vient chez moi ce soir, je vais la présenter à mes pères. Je n'ai pas peur, je sais qu'il vont l'aimer comme moi je l'ai aimé..bon, peut-être pas de la même manière, mais on s'est comprit. Il est 16h, c'est l'heure du Glee club, ça m'avait manqué. J'attends Kurt, Blaine, Finn et Noah devant la salle d'espagnol et on se dirige tous ensemble vers notre salle de chant.

-Salut les jeunes ! alors, ce petit séjour à Miami ? demande le professeur en entrant.

-C'était cool, dit Artie.

-Bien, je serai ravi d'entendre ce que vous avez fais, mais nous avons les régionales à préparer, n'oubliez pas, il reste une semaine..

Quinn, qui avait fait son apparition un peu plus tôt, me regarda avec un sourire assez triste. J'ai vite compris ce qu'il signifiait, mais on doit rester forte, toutes les deux.

-On a juste un petit problème..vous vous souvenez de la fois où nous avons vendus des gâteaux pour pouvoir payer le bus pour Artie ? Disons que Sue à prit tout l'argent que nous avions mit de côté pour ce bis, dans les nouveaux équipement des cheerios, dit le professeur.

-Comment on va faire alors ? demande Finn.

-J'ai une idée, dis-je en me levant.

-On t'écoute, dit en se tapant dans les mains.

-On pourrait faire un lavage de voiture, il fait super beau en ce moment, on laverait des voitures sur un parking, puis avec l'argent récolté, on payera le bus.

-Dans lavage de voiture, tu veux dire comme dans les films, 3 bonnes meufs en maillot de bain se frottant contre une voiture avec du savon ? demande Noah limite en train de baver.

-Euh..

-Ne te sens pas obligée de répondre, Rachel, dit Kurt.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit le professeur. Qui est pour ?

-Stop stop stop. Rach, tu sais que je t'apprécies, mais vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais nettoyer des voitures ? vous me prenez pour qui ? dit la Latina.

-Ah ouais, t'as une autre idée peut-être ? dit Quinn.

-Eh, on se calme s'il vous plaît. Santana, il faut bien faire un effort, on a pas d'autres solutions, à moins que tu veuilles vendre des gâteaux ? dit le professeur.

-On avait déjà fait ça avec les cheerios, et ça à marché, dit Mercedes.

-Attends..tu as été dans les cheerios ? je savais pas, dis Rachel.

-C'était une..mauvaise époque, dit Mercedes en regardant Kurt.

-Bref, nous allons faire ce lavage de voiture pour récolter l'argent, fin de la discussion.

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

18h50..18h51..18h52..bon allez Quinn, c'est pas si grave, tu vas juste rencontrer les parents de ta petite amie, et vu comment Rachel me parlent d'eux, ils ont l'air cool, alors détends toi. Tu devrai peut-être y aller au lieu de rester devant ta voiture depuis 5 minutes, ils doivent t'attendre. Bon, on fait un test. "Bonjour, Quinn Fabray, ravie d'enfin vous connaître." Non, c'est pas assez bien.."Bonsoir, je suis Quinn, contente de vous connaître" Bon sang tu as vraiment l'aire idiote ! Bon, j'y vais.

**PDV Général.**

La blonde s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle était très élégante, elle avait mit une de ses nombreuses robes bleue claire et blanche recouverte par un blazer noir. Elle ne voulait pas aire trop et ne voulait pas ne pas faire assez. Elle toqua doucement à la porte, puis la poignée bougea et la porte dévoila un jeune garçon à crête en caleçon et en débardeur.

-Salut ma poule, dit Puck en faisant entrer Quinn.

-Noah Puckerman, depuis quand accueillons nous des personnes en caleçon ? fil te changer, dit monsieur Berry.

Rachel, qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, descendit les escaliers pour aller voir sa petite amie. Quand Quinn l'aperçu, ses yeux brillaient, elle ne voyait plus que elle. Elle pouvait continuer à regarder sa petite brune comme ça pendant longtemps, mais devant les pères de Rachel, ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

-Bonsoir Quinn, encore désolé de l'accueil de Noah? Je suis Leroy, et voici Hiram, mon mari, dit Leroy en tendant sa main vers Quinn avec un sourire.

-Bonsoir, ravie d'enfin vous connaître, répond la blonde avec un sourire timide et sincère en serrant la main de Leroy, puis de Hiram.

La brune déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa copine puis lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Puck redescend, habillé cette fois, et se mit à table avec sa soeur, ses pères et Quinn. Quinn était rassurée de le voir car elle savait que le garçon détendait toujours l'atmosphère.

-Alors Quinn, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ? demande Hiram.

-Je vais à Yale, j'ai obtenue une bourse, répond la blonde avec un sourire.

-C'est super ça, dit Leroy, mais ça fait assez loin de New York..

-Quinn m'a offert un abonnement de billets New york - New heaven, comme ça pendant les week end, nous pourrions nous voir, répond Rachel en prenant la main de Quinn qui était sur son genou.

-C'est très gentille de ta part Quinn, dit Hiram touché par le geste.

Le reste du dîner se passa super bien, Hiram et Leroy avaient l'aire de beaucoup apprécier Quinn, qui se montrait très aimable et très polie. Une fois le dîner fini, Quinn se leva pour aider à débarrasser, mais Puck et Leroy lui disent de monter avec Rachel.

-Non non non, hors de question que tu nous aides, c'est toi notre invitée, dit Leroy en prenant l'assiette que Quinn a dans les mains.

-Vous êtes sûre ? ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire c'est tout a fait normal de..

-Bon Rach fait la taire, dit Puck en coupant la parole de Quinn et en rigolant.

La brune prit la main de Quinn et monta les escaliers avec la blonde derrière elle. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de Rachel et elles se couchèrent toutes les deux sur le lit.

-Tes pères sont vraiment cool, dit la blonde.

-En même temps quand tu me vois, mes pères ne peuvent qu'être cool, répond la brune.

-N'auriez vous pas trop les chevilles qui gonflent ?

-Non, du tout, dit la brune en se mettant par dessus sa blonde.

Elle pencha sa tête pour atteindre le coup nu de Quinn, et laissa ses lèvres le parcourir. Elle descend de plus en plus mais Quinn lui releva la tête.

-Rach..il y a tes pères, dit la blonde en rigolant.

-Et alors ? il y a deux semaines, il y avait une dizaine de personne en bas.

-Oui, mais tes pères c'est pas la même chose, c'est un petit peu un manque de respect.

La brune se recoucha à côté de Quinn et prit son téléphone que venait de vibrer, c'était un sms.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, alors, que pensez-vous de l'idée de lavage de voiture ? :). désolée du retard, mais j'avais des exams donc bon ^^ merci pour vos reviews, la suite arrive après demain surement. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres, surement une dizaine, je commence déjà une nouvelle fiction, mais qui sera courte, de 10 chapitres je pense, enfin bref, elle sera posté à la fin de celle ci, voilà voilà **


	20. Lavage de voitures

**Suite du chapitre précédent, merci pour vos reviews :)**

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

Je me rallonge à côté de Quinn, elle a raison, mes père sont en bas donc ça craint un peu. Je prends mon téléphone qui vient de vibrer et c'était un message de..Tina ?

**De : Tina à Rachel :**

Salut Rachel, désolée de te déranger mais il faut que je te parle..est ce que tu pourrai me rejoindre au breadstix ?

**De : Rache à Tina :**

Pas de problèmes, j'arrive.

-Quinn, Tina vient de m'envoyer un sms, je dois aller la rejoindre au breadstix, tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non, non pas du tout, de toute façon je dois y aller. Tu veux que je te déposes ?

-Oui je veux bien, elle me ramènera après.

* * *

**PDV Général.**

Rachel venait d'arriver au breadstix, Tina était assise à une table prés d'un fenêtre, elle regardait sa tasse de café comme si c'était la chose la plus impressionnante à voir. Rachel s'approcha de la table puis elle se mit assise en face de Tina.

-Hey, dit Rachel.

-Merci d'être venue Rach..

-Pas de problèmes. Que ce passe-t-il ? demande la brune intéressée.

-C'est Mike..ses parents sont contre le fait qu'il rejoigne une école de danse qui lui propose déjà une bourse..ils veulent qu'il aille à Juliard pour devenir médecin ou je ne sais quoi, mais c'est pas son rêve à lui..écoutes Rachel, tu es sa meilleur amie, vous êtes proches tout les deux, donc il faut que tu m'aide à convaincre ses parents de le voir danser, ils comprendront comme nous on comprend que danser c'est sa vie, dit l'asiatique d'une voix fébrile.

La brune était vraiment touchée de ce qu'il arrivait à Mike. Elle, ses pères on toujours crus en elle, les parents de Mike font tout le contraire..Tina à raison, avec Kurt, Mike est le meilleur ami de Rachel, depuis qu'elle est arrivée elle s'est beaucoup attachée au jeune homme, et elle fera tout pour l'aider.

-Tina..bien sûre que je vais t'aider, et aider Mike par la même occasion, mais..comment veux-tu que ses parents acceptent de le voir danser ? il m'a dit que vous avez déjà tout essayer et que ça n'a jamais marché..

-Les régionales sont dans une semaine, elles se passent ici, dans notre lycée. Nous n'aurions qu'à aller voir le père de Mike, et nous trouverons les mots, j'en suis sûre.

-D'accord, donc..demain, après les cours ? dit Rachel.

-16h, attends moi devant ma voiture, Mike termine à 18h demain. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant, ça reste entre nous, d'accord ? demande la jeune asiatique.

-Secret de divas, répond Rachel avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup Rachel, je te revaudrai ça.

-Non, c'est tout à ait normal.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent puis après avoir bu un ice tea, elles décidèrent de rentrer. Rachel avait poliment demandé à Tina de la raccompagner et cette dernière avait accepté sans aucun problème. Rachel était maintenant rentrée, puis elle partit se coucher car il était assez tard.

* * *

**PDV Quinn.**

14h00, l'heure du lavage de voiture est arrivé. Nous attendons Rachel, Santana et Brittany qui ne sont pas encore arrivées. Il y a du soleil et il doit faire au moins 22 degrés. 5 minutes qu'on les attends, elles ne répondent pas au téléphone..elles vont surement arriver.

-Hey ! dit Rachel en arrivant avec Santana et Brittany derrière elle.

-Bien, nous sommes tous là ! on commence alors ? demande Blaine.

-Attends, comment on va faire pour attirer les voitures ? demande Mercedes.

-Les pancartes, dit Kurt.

-San, comme tu voulais pas laver les voitures, tu restera avec Britt devant et tu portera ces pancartes ? demande Rachel.

-Euh..

-D'accord, vient San, on y va, dit Brittany en tirant Santana par le bras.

Santana n'eut pas le temps de contester qu'elle était déjà devant avec des pancartes et avec Brittany en essayant d'attirer des gens. La première voiture arriva 2 minutes après. Elle était vraiment..crade. Le propriétaire à dit qu'il reviendrait dans une heure la récupérer. Le point positif ? il nous manques 300$ pour le bus, et une voiture lavée nous rapporte 100$.

-Bon..qui commence ? demande Puck.

-Quinn tu le fais avec moi ? me demande Rachel en me tendant la main.

-Oui, bien sûre, répondais-je en souriant et en lui prenant la main.

* * *

**Rachel PDV.**

15h30, on vient de terminer la deuxième voiture, il nous manque encore 100$ et nous pouvons enfin rentrer. C'était une mauvaise idée en fait, mais bon, nous avons l'argent. Je suis assise sur l'herbe en attendant que Blaine, Mike, Tina et Rory terminent de nettoyer la voiture. Je vois Noah au loin, il a l'aire ailleurs. C'est le moment de lui dire ce qu'il a lui demander.

-2 semaines.

-Ouais..me répond-il.

-Tu vas faire quoi après ?

-Je..j'en sais rien, dit Noah en baissant la tête.

-Ecoutes..tu n'es pas que mon frère, Noah, tu es mon tout, tu me comprends mieux que personnes, tu es mon jumeau, tu es moi..mais en une autre version, dis-je en rigolant. Viens avec moi à New York.

-Rachel, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie, je suis rien.

-Puckerman, si tu t'avises à dire ça une nouvelle fois, je te jure que même papas ne pourront plus reconnaître !

Il sourit puis il regarda nos amis en train de s'amuser et de s'asperger avec le jet d'eau. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent, il a ce sentiment de tristesse, de devoir quitter dans deux semaines la plus part d'eux, je le sais car je ressens la même chose.

-Je vais en réfléchir, promesse de pucky puck, dit le garçon à crête en rigolant.

15h58, la 3e voitures vient de partir. Finn prend l'argent et compta le tout que nous avons gagnés. 300$, on a réussis!

-Yes ! dit Brittany.

-Nous on y va, on se voit demain pour les nationales ! dit Kurt en prenant Blaine par la main.

-A demain ! disons tous ensemble.

* * *

**PDV Général.**

Son réveil sonna à 8h, comme je l'avais réglé. Elle sort de son lit, et prit une douche en vitesse mais son petit rituel matinal n'est pas le bienvenue ce matin, elle a quelque chose à faire avec Tina. 8h30, elle est devant chez elle. Elle descend, la salua et monta dans sa voiture direction le bureau de monsieur Mike Chang senior.

-T'es sûre que ça marchera ? demande Tina un peu inquiète.

-Fais moi confiance, attends moi là, j'en ai pour deux minutes, dit Rachel en souriant à son amie.

Je sors de la voiture et entra dans le cabinet en face de moi. Un homme asiatique qui ressemblait fortement à Mike m'accueille dans sa salle et me fit asseoir sur une des chaises.

-Bonjour, c'est ça ? me demande-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi, bonjour .

-Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Je viens ici car j'ai des nosées en ce moment, et je ne vous caches pas que cela me dérange un peu.

-Bien, je vais vous demander de me donner votre bras pour prendre votre tensions.

Bien sûr, ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, elle n'a pas de nosées en ce moment, elle savait que le père de Mike était médecin, elle en profiterai pour laisser une cassette de Mike en train de dancer, que son père visionnera surement car aucun titre n'était indiqué sur la cassette. Rachel espérait que la curiosité les aiderait sur le coup. Elle lui tendit son bras, puis le docteur Chang lui prit la tention.

, vous allez très bien, ça doit sûrement être le stresse d'un événement qui arrive prochainement ?

-Oh, probablement, je vais reçevoir une lettre d'admission alors ça doit être ça, répond Rachel naturellement. Je vais y aller alors, bonne journée monsieur, et merci.

Elle se releva puis sortit une boîte noire sur le bureau du docteur qui ne regardait pas, trop occupé à visionner des résultats de matchs de foot sur son téléphone. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte se fermé qu'il découvrit la boîte noir devant lui avec écrit dessus " ." Il ouvra la boîte et vit une cassette qu'il passa dans son divix pour la visionner. La cassette montrait un best of des performances de Mike au glee club, que Tina avait enregistré. Il regarda avec sa plus grande surprise la vidéo en entière puis la rangea dans une boîte qu'il mit dans son sac.

-Alors ? demande Tina.

-Je lui est mise sur son bureau, je pense qu'il la regardera, dit Rachel.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Rach..

-On en a déjà parlé, ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à toi d'aider Mike. Il faudrait juste qu'on se depêche d'arriver au lycée si on ne veut pas rater les cours, sans oubliée que ce soir..c'est les nationales !

-J'ai hâte, dit Tina excitée par l'occasion.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière, j'avais prévu quelque chose pour le lavage de voiture mais en fait, ça ne le faisait pas alors j'ai dû improviser. On se rapproche de la fin, dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) la suite après demain sûrement.**


	21. Nationales

**Chapitre 21, on se rapproche de la fin..voilà la suite du précédent (logique x)) merci une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews :)**

**Camille76260 : voilà la réponse :)**

**Guest : T'inquiètes, rien de grave, au contraire. J'adore l'amitié inexistante dans la série de Mike et Rachel alors je la développe où je peux x), merci beaucoup, la fin arrive, c'est surement l'un des derniers chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira :)! **

**cece : Merci beaucoup :)**

* * *

**PDV Général.**

Les 3 chorales avaient terminées leurs prestations, ils attendaient le verdict du jury, tous impatients les uns que les autres. Le suspens était présent, ils étaient tous assez stressés.

-Et les gagnants du concours des chorales nationales sont..

Sue Sylvester, étant un des membres du jury, ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit la feuille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois les trois chorales et termina la phrase qu'un autre membre du jury avait commencés/

-...les New Directions !

Oui, ils l'avaient fais. Ils avaient enfin réussis, en 3 ans, ils l'ont eus. C'est eux, eux, le champions nationales. Ils firent un calin de groupe avant que Will Shuester aille récupérer le trophée qui était dans les mains de Sue. Elle lui lança un petit sourire et lui donna le trophée. Comme les nationales s'étaient déroulées dans le lycée Mc Kinley, William invita ses élèves dans la salle du Glee Club. Une fois tous arrivés las bas, ils prirent tous places sur les chaises qu'ils avaient mis en forme de cercle.

-Bien, tout d'abord, je tenais à vous féliciter, vous avez réussis, et je suis très fière de vous, dit le professeur.

-Nous avons réussis, avec vous monsieur, corrigea Rachel en prenant la main de Quinn.

-Oui, nous. Maintenant, j'aimerai que vous me m'expliquer tout ce que le Glee club vous a apporté..je sais, il reste encore quelques jours, mais je trouve ça important de le faire maintenant, reprit .

-Je voudrai commencer. Avant d'entrer dans le Glee club, je passais mon temps à insulter tout le monde, à traiter les autres qui n'étaient pas moi, de loosers et de pleins d'autres noms, puis le glee club m'a fait comprendre que personnes n'est supérieur à personne, même si je reste toujours une pétasse, dit Santana en rigolant à la fin de sa phrase.

Ils regardaient tous Santana avec un sourire fière, ils n'en revenaient pas de ce que venait de dire Santana, c'était rare, voir même la première fois qu'elle se livrait autant, ils savaient tous que Santana n'était pas vraiment celle dont elle dégager l'image, c'était une personne avec beaucoup de sentiments.

-J'ai appris m'accepter, j'ai changé de caractère, de comportement, de coupe de cheveux, dit une blonde en plaisantant. J'ai aussi appris à ne pas refouler mes sentiments, à être capable de les accepter, à devenir sociable, ce qui n'était pas une tâche très facile..termina Quinn.

Rachel posa son regard sur sa blonde. Elle l'a regardait amoureusement, sûrement comme jamais elle ne l'avait regardé. Elle savait que Quinn avait changé, mais elle savait aussi que la blonde avait de quoi être fière d'elle, que toutes les personnes du Glee club étaient également fièrent. Monsieur Shuester hocha la tête et sourit à l'entente des aveux de ses élèves qu'ils considérait comme ses enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

-Le Glee club a été le seul endroit où je puisse vraiment être qui je suis vraiment, j'ai pus exercer ma passion avec vous et je..

-Et tu va venir avec moi, on doit parler, Mike, dit un homme asiatique en entrant dans la salle.

-Pa-papa ? demande Mike en regardant son père devant lui.

-Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Rachel et Tina s'échangèrent un regard puis la petit diva envoya un clin d'oeil à l'asiatique. Mike venait de sortir, suivant son père dans le couloir. Tina et Rachel essayait d'écouter la conversation mais les deux hommes étaient un peu loin; elles lui demanderont des détails après. Quinn regarda Rachel en l'a questionnant du regard, car elle avait remarqué la joie qui s'était installée sur le visage de sa petite amie lorsque avait fait son apparition.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demande Quinn en se penchant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Rachel.

-Je t'expliquerai ce soir, répond Rachel en souriant.

-Hm..ce soir alors..dit Quinn en se mordant la lèvre en pensant à leur "ce soir"

Pendant ce temps là, Mike était dans le couloir avec son père. Ils ne parlaient pas, le père de Mike avait l'aire de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Il regardait son fils et il prit la parole.

-Mike..je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas cru en toi, tu es un danseur exceptionnel et je..

-Papa, tu n'as jamais prit la peine de me regarder danser, comment tu peux dire ça ? demande le jeune.

-Je suis venu ce soir, je suis venu te voir et..hier, une certaine Rachel Berry s'est présentée à mon cabinet..quand elle est partie, elle a laissé une cassette sur mon bureau où il y avait écrit " " je l'ai donc visionné et j'ai regretté. Regretté de ne pas avoir prit la peine de te regarder exécuter ta passion, te voir danser comme ça, ça m'a mit une claque. Mon père n'a jamais cru en moi, Mike, et j'ai fais pareil que lui alors que je savais que tu en souffrais, je suis désolé fiston.

Mike regardait son père, ses brillait, il était heureux à ce moment précis. Son père avait enfin reconnu qu'il avait tord. Il pensa que la première chose qu'il ferai sera d'aller voir Rachel et Tina pour les remercier. Sans elles, son père ne serai jamais venu et il n'aurait pas su tout ce qu'il manquait. Il prit son père dans ses bras et le remercia sans arrêt.

-Papa..je sais pas quoi te dire, merci, dit le jeune garçon les yeux toujours aussi brillants.

-C'est tes amies qu'il faut remercier, pas moi.

Le jeune garçon sourit et salua son père avant de retourner parmi ses amis dans la salle du glee club. Il entra dans la salle et prit Rachel et Tina dans ses bras en leur murmurant des dizaines de "merci"

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demandèrent Rachel et Tina en même temps.

-Je pense que je suis bien partit pour rejoindre mon école de danse !

* * *

**Rachel PDV.**

Quelle soirée ! Nous avons gagnés les nationales, je suis tellement heureuse, et pour Mike encore plus que tout, il le mérite tellement? Je ressens ce sentiment, vous savez..quand vous savez que vous avez rendu quelqu'un qui vous tient à coeur heureux, vous êtes fière de ce que vous avez fait, ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'étais plus arrivé. J'ai invité tout le glee club à venir chez moi, pour fêter ça, et comme mes pères ne sont pas làs, ça sera cool.

-Un action et vérité ça vous dit ? demande Noah.

-Cool ! dit Sam. Je commence. Euh..Finn, action ou vérité ?

-Action, dit le jeune brun.

-Imite un singe, répond le blond en rigolant.

-Demande lui de danser, ça revient au même..ah, non autant pour moi, même un singe se débrouille mieux, dit Santana.

Finn se leva en murmurant des choses que seul lui pouvait entendre et commença à sauter partout et en faisant n'importe quoi, ce qui amusa tous le monde. Il se r'assit et choisit d'interroger Kurt.

-Kurt, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-euh..la chose dont tu es le plus fière ?

-D'être devenu votre ami, ce qui n'était pas une tache facile..termine le garçon en plaisantant.

Isolée dans la cuisine pour boire un verre, je pensais à la semaine suivante, quand je serai loin de Quinn..je l'a verrai les week-end mais ça ne sera pas pareil..j'étais habituée à la voir tous les jours, passer de moments avec elle..j'ai peur que notre relation ne tienne pas à la distance mais bon l'amour peut tout supporter ?

Je sens quelqu'un dans la piece. Enfin, je la sens elle, je pourrai savoir qu'elle est présente car rien que le fait de me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle, mon coeur s'emballe et bat à la chamade.

-Quinn, tu restes dormir ? demandais-je.

-Hm..je sais pas, répond Quinn en venant se placer derrière moi pour passer ses bras contre ma taille.

-Et bien, ce n'était pas une question.

-Si mlle Berry insiste..

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, désolée du retard mais bon, je savais pas vraiment quoi faire alors j'ai improvisé. Le prochaine sera sûrement l'avant dernier chapitre, il se passera une semaine après ce chapitre là, c'est à dire le départ de Rachel et Kurt, puis vous verrai ce que feront Mike, Puck, Santana etc.. Juste pour dire, dans cette fiction Brittany est en dernière année, mais sinon Tina, Blaine, Sam, Artie..sont encore en 2e année, enfin bref la suite bientôt :) dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	22. L'enfant caché

**Chapitre 22, en fait ça ne sera pas l'avant dernier, il reste encore 3 chapitres, mais dîtes moi si ça vous plaît toujours parce que j'ai beaucoup moins d'avis du coup je sais plus trop :/ **

**Guest: je sais que c'était court, mais celui là sera plus long, t'inquiète :) merci beaucoup, tu verra ça dans ce chapitre ahaha!**

**Camille76260 : Moi aussi héhé :)**

**Bon, la relation Quinn/Rachel n'est pas toujours rose, exemple dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va pas durer longtemps**

* * *

**PDV Général.**

La nuit a été courte pour Quinn et Rachel. La blonde était rentrée chez elle à 10h du matin puis Rachel lui avait dit de repasser chez elle vers 14 heures pour profiter d'une de leurs dernières journées avant d'intégrer Yale et NYADA. Rachel était repartie se coucher après le départ de Quinn, elle était assez fatiguée, la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, bien au contraire..une bonne demi heure après que le brune se soit endormit, une tornade à crête se jeta littéralement sur le lit de celle ci.

-Noah..grogna la brune, qu'est ce que tu fou ?!

-J'ai réfléchis, pour une fois, et j'ai un truc à te dire.

-Accouches, comme ça je pourrai me rendormir.

-Eh oh Berry, c'est pas parce que blondie ne te laisses pas dormir que tu dois te venger sur moi !

-Ouaisn bref. Qu'est ce que que pucky puck a à me dire ?

-Puckzilla débarque à New York ! dit le garçon en sautant sur le lit de sa soeur.

-Quoi? tu viens vraiment ? dit la jeune fille en se redressant avec un large sourire.

-Oui, je me suis dis que déjà, je serai avec toi et je pourrai recommencer une nouvelle vie.

-Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement heureuse, répond Rachel en prenant son frère dans les bras.

* * *

**PDV Quinn. **

Il est 14h10 comme d'habitude je suis en retard, Rach va me tuer. Je prends mon sac et les clefs de ma voiture pour rejoindre ma petite diva, elle m'a manqué même si ça ne fait que quatre heures que je ne l'ai pas vu. Dire qu'en quatres heures elle me manque, j'imagine même pas ce que ça va être en une semaine ou voir même plus..bref, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Cinq minutes après, j'étais arrivée devant chez Rachel. Je sonna à la porte et j'entendit une "Entres !" qui venait de l'intérieur. C'était la voix de Rachel, j'entra donc puis posa mon manteau sur le canapé. Il n'y avait apparemment personne en bas car je n'entendais rien. Je regarda dans la cuisine, le salon..rien. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? on dirait des..des pleurs ?

-Rachel ? criais-je du bas de la maison.

-Montes Quinn, je suis dans ma chambre, répond Rachel.

Je monta les escaliers trois par trois et arriva devant la chambre de Rachel. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu entendre des pleurs, ça doit être à force d'entendre pleurer la moitié des cheerios quand Sylvester les traite d'obèses..enfin bref. Je poussa la porte de la chambre de Rachel, et à ma surprise, elle n'était pas seule, elle avait un..

-Chut, fais pas de bruit, murmura la brune en posant son index devant ses lèvres.

-Rachel ? pourquoi tu..

-Moins fort ! ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de le faire dormir.

..un bébé dans les bras.

-Je t'explique, il y a une cinq minutes, ma voisine est venue déposer son fils car elle avait un entretient, elle avait personne pour le garder alors elle m'a payé pour que je le garde une heure, dit Rachel en chuchotant.

Le bébé..mon sang se figea, je me sentais vraiment pas bien. Beth..je ne lui en ai jamais encore parlé, de mon petit bébé, de ma fille. Je me sens terriblement mal, gênée, mal à l'aise..elle a l'aire de remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas car elle coucha le petit sur son lit et se leva vers moi pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Quinn..est ce que ça va ? me demande ma petit diva.

Je ne réponds pas, pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à articuler un mot. Bine évidemment, le bébé qu'elle garde n'est pas Beth, mais comment ais-je pu lui cacher que j'étais maman ? si je lui dis, je sens qu'elle va s'énerver car je lui ai caché une chose importante, et si je ne lui dis pas..non, je dois le lui dire, mais les mots ne sortent pas, mes jambes sont de plus en plus lourdes à porter. Je m'assied donc sur le rebord du lit et fixe le mur en face de moi, comme si il était la huitième merveille du monde.

-Quinn..tu me fais peur là..dit Rachel et me prenant les mains.

-Je..euh..je dois y aller.

Je me leva au plus vite, bien que les nombres de fois où j'ai faillis tomber ne se comptait même plus, et descendit les escaliers pour récupérer mon manteau dans le salon et fuir, tel une lâche. La fuite lorsque l'on rencontre une difficulté, je suis surement la meilleure dans ce domaine mais j'ai peur. Comment Rachel va réagir ? je ne vais pas arriver et dire "ah salut Rachel, tient j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai eu un enfant lors de ma première année de lycée." Bordel pourquoi ne lui ais-je pas dis au tout début ? il faut que j'aille voir Santana..elle va surement vouloir m'envoyer au cimetière mas je n'ai plus le choix. J'arrive quelques minutes après, en larmes devant la maison de Santana et toqua à la porte.

-Hey Fabray, t'as l'aire en forme..dit la latina avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis qu'une conne !

-Ah oui ça je te l'ai dis plusieurs fois..entres.

Je suivis Santana à l'intérieur et m'installa sur le canapé. Elle continua à serrer l'étreinte pour me calmer, c'était comme ça entre nous, on se lançait des piques sans arrêts mais quand l'une d'entres nous avait besoin de l'autre, hors de question de la laisser tomber.

-Bon Quinn..essayes de te calmer pour que tu puisses me raconter ce qu'il se passe..

-Tu te souviens le soir où je t'ai dis que je commençais à apprécier Rachel..je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à propos de..Beth et quand je suis arrivée chez elle toute à l'heure, elle gardait le petit garçon de sa voisine..et je..

-chuut, n'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris, dit Santana en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me calmer.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire San, mon départ pour Yale est après demain, je..je..

-Quinn, tu dois tout lui dire.

-Mais Santana, je lui ai caché que j'ai eu un enfant !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, je t'avais prévenue que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là..

-Vas-y, vas-y et dis lui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit Santana en se levant et en ouvrant la porte.

-Mais si elle..

-Tais toi et vas'y ! Elle t'aime plus que tout Quinn, il lui faudra peut-être du temps au début mais ça ira.

Je repris ma veste et sortit de la maison en adressant un "merci" à Santana. Je monta dans ma voiture pour aller chez Rachel, mais une fois arrivée, Puck m'informa qu'elle était chez Kurt. Je le remercia et remonta une nouvelle fois dans ma voiture mais pour cette fois ci, aller chez Kurt. Je pris mon téléphone une fois devant chez lui et appela Rachel sur son téléphone.

-Allô ?

-Je suis devant chez Kurt, sors s'il te plaît, dis je en serrant très fort mon téléphone.

-Attends..tu pars de chez moi comme une furie sans rien me dire, tu ne réponds pas à mes appels et tu me demandes de sortir comme si de rien n'était ? tu te fou de moi Quinn..

-Je t'attends.

Mon ton est plus froid que prévu mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Deux minutes après, Rachel sortit de la maison de Kurt mais elle resta devant la porte, protégée de la pluie par le toit. Elle me fit un signe de la main pour me dire de venir et j'avança jusqu'à elle. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, c'était assez violent.

-Je t'écoute, me dit Rachel en croisant ses bras.

-Prend ma veste, tu es en tee shirt et il pleut, tu va tomber malade..

-Quinn, il fait pas froid, puis ce n'est pas ça le problème. Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

-Je..j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Promets moi de me laisser parler sans me couper la parole.

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

-Bien. Lors de ma première année de lycée, je sortais avec Finn, comme tu le sais. J'étais capitaine des cheerleader..bon, je le suis toujours enfin bref..j'étais également présidente du club d'abstinence. Un soir, lors d'un entraînement des cheerios, Sue m'a fait une remarque sur mon poids, elle m'a dit que j'avais pris beaucoup de poids alors j'ai quitté la salle en courant et en pleure puis en sortant j'ai percuté Jake..c'était le meilleur ami de Finn mais il est partit à la fin de l'année. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il ce passait puis je lui ai expliqué que je me trouvais grosse bla bla bla. Il m'a emmené chez lui pour parler puis on a..on a bu, bu et encore bu. Il m'a dit que j'étais parfaite, que je n'étais pas du tout grosse puis..une chose en a entraîné une autre, plus l'alcool..quelques jours après, j'ai découvert que j'étais..enceinte. Jake est partit, j'étais seule, mon père m'a mit à la porte, ma mère ne disait rien, Mercedes m'a accueillit chez elle après que Finn a su que ce n'était pas lui le père. Mon enfant a..je l'ai donné à une certaine Shelby Corcoran, l'ancienne coatch des vocals adrenaline. Rachel, s'il te plaît..

-Quinn, tu m'a caché que tu as eu un enfant ou j'ai mal compris..me demande Rachel en reculant un petit peu.

-Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez douloureux, je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, je..

-Non mais pour qui est ce que tu m'a prit ? c'est quoi le rapport entre ton enfant et moi ? avec ou sans ton enfant je t'aurai aimé Quinn..vas t'en, s'il te plaît.

-Rach..

-Quinn, vas t'en.

Je la regarda encore quelques secondes puis repartit dans ma voiture pour rentre chez moi au plus vite. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je ne suis qu'une idiote, c'est pas possible.

**PDV Rachel.**

Je n'en reviens pas. Un an, un an que Quinn et moi sommes ensemble et elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle a un enfant ? je suis en plein cauchemar, comment a-t-elle pu me cacher un truc pareil ? Une relation est basée sur la confiance, pas sur le mensonge..Je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ? je ne sais même pas si je dois lui en vouloir de m'avoir caché son enfant ou si je dois comprendre sa peur..

-Rachel, est ce que ça va ? me demande Kurt qui venait de sortir.

-Kurt..

Je le pris dans mes bras et on resta un bon moment comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse entrée.

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ma petite barbra ?

-Quinn a un enfant..

-Elle..elle ne t'a rien dit ? me demande Kurt.

-Putain vous étiez tous au courant sauf moi ?!

-Rachel, je suis désolé mais je pensais qu'elle t'en avait parlé.

-Je dois faire quoi Kurt ? aides moi je suis perdue..elle ne me fait pas confiance.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse quand tu es avec Quinn, elle a eu peur de ta réaction, je comprends cela mais elle a eu peur parce que qu'elle t'aime.

-Alors tu crois que je devrai aller la voir ?

-Oui, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là d'ailleurs ? allez, file, me dit Kurt en souriant.

Je le remercia et prit ma voiture pour aller chez Quinn. J'arrive quelques minutes après et sonna à la porte. C'est Judy, sa mère, qui vient m'accueillir.

-Bonsoir Rachel, me dit Judy.

-Bonsoir Madame Fabray, est ce que Quinn est là ?

-Oui, elle est dans sa chambre mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne veut voir personne, je suis désolée.

-S'il vous plaît..ça ne sera pas long, c'est important..

-Elle va surement me tuer mais bon, vas'y, répond la blonde.

Je la remercia mentalement et monta les escaliers en vitesse avant d'enfin être devant la porte de la chambre de Quinn. Je toqua doucement.

-Maman, je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille.

-Je peux repasser plus tard alors..dis-je dans un demi sourire.

Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes puis sortit de son lit en me prit dans ses bras. Ah lala, que ça m'avait manquer de ne plus la sentir contre moi..

-Je suis désolée, murmurais-je à son oreille.

-C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolée..

-On a l'aire ridicule à se dire qu'on est désolée dans chaque phrases, dis-je en rigolant.

-Ouais, désolée..

Nous rigolons toutes les deux et elle me reprit dans ses bras, profitant de ma présence comme je profite de la sienne.

-Rachel, je..

-Non, chut, tu mas déjà expliqué, je comprends, c'est déjà assez douloureux pour toi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, alors parlons d'autres choses, tu veux bien ?

-D'accord, si tu restais manger ce soir ? ma mère serait ravie, elle t'aime bien, et je te ferrai un repas végétalien.

-A vos ordres chef ! répondais-je en embrassant ma blonde.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, des avis ? :) le prochain arrive bientôt, promis :)) **


	23. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Avant dernier chapitre, les au revoir ! **

**Camille76260 : En fait, je ne savais pas si Beth allait être présente dans la fiction vu que à la base c'est Puck le père donc voilà..oui heureusement ^^**

**covergirls06 : Merci :)**

* * *

**PDV Général.**

10h00 du matin. La table du fond du Breadstix était complète ce jour la. Les New Direction au complet y étaient installés, se remémorant leur dernière année passée tous ensembles. Certaines âmes sensibles comme Tina, Artie, Brittany et Mercedes commencent à faire apparaître quelques larmes, pourtant ils se reverront, ça, ils en étaient sûres. C'était simple, Tina et Mike partaient pour Boston, Mike a été recruté dans l'école de danse la plus célèbre du coin, Artie pour la Floride pour devenir réalisateur, Mercedes et Sam ont décidés de partir ensembles à Miami, Sam a pour but de devenir professeur de sport dans un lycée et Mercedes intègre son école de chant, Finn reste à Lima, c'est lui le nouveau monsieur Shuester, Puck, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine ont pour direction New York, Puck cherchera un job sur place, quant à Blaine, devenir professeur lui plairait bien, Quinn va à New Heaven, Sugar et Joe restent à mcKinley pour terminer leur année, Rory retourne en Irlande..

-Santana, Brittany, vous faite quoi l'année prochaine ? demande Puck en constatant que Santana et Brittany était les seules à ne pas avoir parler de l'année prochaine**.**

-Et bien..j'avais pensé de m'installer à New York également, mais si Britt ne vient pas avec moi, je ne pars pas.

-Ca serait super San, mais il faut que j'en parle avec mes parents, comme je t'ai dis, dit Brittany. Puis je dois trouver une école pour Lord Tubbington !

-On trouvera ma puce, t'inquiète pas, rassura Santana.

-Excusez moi..dit Quinn en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demande Finn qui n'avait pas très bien comprit.

-Je reviens, répond Rachel en imitant Quinn.

La jeune brune sortit du restaurant pour allez voir Quinn qui se tenait devant l'entrée. Elle avait sentie que la blonde n'était pas vraiment à l'aise depuis le début de la conversation. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main puis la regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? demande la brune.

-Je..ils sont tous avec leurs copains ou copines..Kurt reste avec Blaine, Tina avec Mike, San et Britt, Mercedes et Sam ! Et nous..on ne se verra qu'une fois par mois ou voir même moins, j'en ai marre de les entendre parler de leur futur avec leur moitié alors que moi je ne serai pas avec la mienne..

-Je sais, je ressens la même chose que toi mais je te promets que je viendrai te voir tous les week-end, je le jure sur la tête de Barba, dit la petite diva en rigolant pour faire sourire sa blonde. Je viendrai ou tu viendra, puis dans deux ans, tu finira Yale, tu deviendra la photographe dont tu as toujours rêvé, je serai une star de Broadway, on aura même un chien, une maison rien que pour nous, personne ne brisera se qu'on a réussis à fonder toutes les deux, parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui.

Quinn sourit aux paroles de Rachel, elle savait que la brune pensait chaque mots de se qu'elle disait. Elle prit Rachel dans ses bras et lui murmura un "je t'aime aussi" dans l'oreille. Elles restent pendant quelques temps enlacées, oubliant tout le reste, elles avaient à chaque fois cet effet là lorsqu'elles s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, se parler..il n'y avait plus qu'elle. La brune décida de rompre l'étreinte en première pou retourner avec les autres.

Une fois rentrées, elles se remirent à leurs places puis elles écoutaient les conversations entres tous leurs amis. Quinn, n'aurait jamais pensé, il y a deux ans, qu'elles finiraient avec une fille, amoureuse, à Yale, sur le point de son construire un avenir solide. Tout ça, c'était grâce à Rachel, elle lui devait tout.

-Bon, nous on va y aller..on a l'avion à prendre dans une heure, on doit aller récupérer les valises..dit Mike avec une voix faible.

-Déjà ? demande Mercedes, pas prête à voir sa meilleure amie partir.

-Oui mais on se revoit cet après midi au Glee club, c'est la dernière..répond Tina.

-Si vous commencez à pleurer..dit Finn avec un rire pour cacher ses émotions.

-Allez, à cet après midi alors, dit Mike en souriant à la vue de Finn.

Le jeune couple sortit du restaurant, imité par Artie, Sugar, Rory, Joe, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt et Blaine quelques temps plus tard. Il ne restait plus que Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Finn et Puck. Rachel réfléchissait, elle allait vivre avec Puck, Kurt et Blaine dans un appartement. Certes, ils allaient être quelques peu serrés mais plus ils étaient, plus ils seraient pour payer le loyer, plus ils auraient un grand appartement. Rachel mourrait d'envie que les parents de Brittany acceptent qu'elle parte avec Santana, elles pourraient vivre avec Rachel. Il y aura de la place, puis Rachel ne se voyait pas séparé des ses deux meilleures amie, déjà loin de Mike, ça va être dur pour elle..il fallait qu'elle mette toutes les chances de son côté.

-Santana, je peux te parler deux minutes ? demande la brune en se levant.

-Je te suis, répond Santana en imitant Rachel.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du restaurant sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres. La brune regarda l'hispanique puis prit une inspiration pour commencer un de sons long monologue.

-Bien, comme tu le sais, je vivrai avec Puck, Blaine et Kurt dans à peine quelques jours. Quinn et Mike seront loin de moi, c'est les personnes auquel je tient le plus avec toi et Britt, donc c'est pour ça que l'idée m'est venue, si les parents de Brittany acceptent, que vous veniez vivre avec Klaine et Puckelberry ! termine la brune en souriant.

-Attends..tu te fou de ma geule j'espère ? demande santana.

-Bha non.

-Tu me vois vivre sous le même toi que porcelaine, vivelle dop et le puck ?

-Et bien..la cohabitation apparaîtra au bout de quelques temps, allez Santana, je sais très bien que tu es triste de déjà "perdre" Quinn et le reste du Glee Club, mais moi je suis encore là, et je..

-Rachel, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi et moi, mais honnêtement je ne pourrai pas, puis on serra trop serrés.

-Est ce que tu veux bien y réfléchir ? demande la diva avec une moue mignonne, trop mignonne, pensa Santana.

-D'accord..ok je veux bien y réfléchir mais je te promets rien.

Rachel poussa un petit cri de joie avant d'enlacer Santana puis elles retournèrent au Breastix, rejoindre les autres. Ils restèrent encore là pendant une bonne heure puis ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux préparer leurs dernière affaire, à part pour Finn qui restait là. Ils se rejoindraient cet après midi au glee club.

* * *

Ils étaient tous réunis pour leur dernier cours, ils étaient tous assis dans leur salle, leur salle du Glee club. Le professeur arriva quelques minutes après, une sourire assez triste mais il était content de tous les voir, car pour le dernier jour, beaucoup n'étaient pas venus mais monsieur Shuester savait que tout le monde ici, dans cette pièce, étaient très attachés à Glee.

-Salut les jeunes ! dit le professeur.

-Cette phrase va me manquer, dit Artie en souriant.

-Ne soyez pas nostalgiques, c'est notre dernière, il faut en profiter ! dit Santana.

-Attendez monsieu, dit Finn en se plaçant au milieu de la salle. Vous vous souvenez, il y a deux ans, nous étions vraiment nuls et vous vouliez devenir comptable, on avait chanté une chanson dans l'auditorium puis vous êtes revenu, alors voilà..c'est pour vous, monsieur Shuester.

**[Finn]**

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**[Quinn]**

ust a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

**[Brittany]**

A singer in a smoky room

**[Santana]**

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

**[Brittany et Santana]**

For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Le professeur était assis sur une chaise, regardant ses élèves lui rendrent hommages, il était vraiment ému. Rachel, Puck, Sam, Blaine n'étaient pas encore arrivés pourtant ils étaient eux aussi, debout sur la scène, chantant pour lui.

**[Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck]**

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights

**[Kurt]**

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill

**[Kurt et Blaine]**

Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time **  
**

**[Sam et Mercedes]**

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues

**[Artie et Tina]**

And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on **  
**

**[Quinn et Rachel]**

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the nights

**[Tous ensemble]**

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
Don't stop

Ils avaient terminés, le professeur se leva pour les applaudir, c'était vraiment une super prestation. Un dernier calin de groupe, la cloche sonna, il est 16h, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

-Merci, merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporter, je vous en serait toujours reconnaissant, vous êtes comme mes enfants, vous allez vraiment me manquer, dit le professeur.

Mercedes et Sam se levèrent, enlaçant leurs camarades pour se dire au revoir. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel échangèrent un long calin de groupe, Sam enlaça Quinn, Finn, Puck, Mike..ses meilleurs amis. Ils lançèrent un "on se reverra vite" puis partirent tout les deux. C'était au tour de Mike et Tina, ça n'allait pas être facile pour Rachel de dire au revoir à son meilleur ami, mais c'était le moment. Il se leva, s'avança devant Rachel et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu va me manquer ma petite Barbra, dit le jeune garçon.

-Toi aussi mon petit danseur, dit Rachel qui commençait à pleurer.

-Rachel..si tu commences à pleurer..répond le garçon en rigolant pour camoufler sa voix tremblante.

-Désolée..

-On se voit bientôt, je te le promet, dit-il avant de relâcher la brune pour dire au revoir aux autres.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde et s'en allèrent.

* * *

**PDV Rachel.**

_*Flashback, après le breadstix* _

_-Alors ? demandais-je en voyant mes deux amies apparaître._

_-Ils sont d'accords, dit Brittany en sautant sur place._

_La jeune brune prit son amie dans les bras et avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elles iront toutes à New York, Santana et Brittany les rejoindront sûrement quelques jours après car elles avaient les billets à réserver. Rachel était heureuse, son frère et ses amis seraient avec elle pendant encore longtemps, même si Quinn ne serait pas là, elle avait besoin d'avoir du monde autour d'elle._

_*Fin du Flashback*_

* * *

**PDV Général. ****A l'aéroport.**

Santana, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Rachel et Quinn étaient à l'aéroport. Puck, Rachel, Kurt et Blaine allaient prendre leur avion pour New York, Brittany et Santana avaient accompagnées Quinn car elles savaient que leur amie allait être très bouleversée et aussi parce qu'elles voulaient dire au revoir à leurs amis. Santana n'allait le dire pour rien au monde mais même Puck, Kurt et Blaine allaient énormément lui manquer, mais elle les revoient dans une semaine. Le micro sonna puis une hôtesse prit la parole.

-L'avion 269 destination New York vient d'arriver. Nous demandons aux passagers de se rendre sur la ligne 2.

-Bon..dit Rachel.

-Vient pas là, répond Quinn en ouvrant ses bras.

Rachel accepta l'étreinte et resta dans les bras de Quinn. Elle fermait les yeux pour profiter une dernière fois avant quelques temps de l'odeur des cheveux de Quinn, de son parfum, de sa présence, de tout. Elle la serra un peu plus fort et ferma un peu plus les yeux pour ne pas laisser sa larme s'échapper, elle ne voulait pas que Quinn la voit pleurer. Quinn relâcha l'étreinte et salua Kurt, Blaine et Puck.

-A la semaine prochaine alors, dit Rachel à Brittany et Santana.

Rachel regarda Quinn encore une fois, puis elle se jeta littéralement en larme dans ses bras. Elle avait la gorgé nouée à force de retenir ses larmes, son ventre également, ses mains tremblaient..Elle la serra très très fort puis Quinn lui murmura dans l'oreille.

-Rachel, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît..on se revoit bientôt, tu me l'a promit..puis n'oublie pas ce que tu m'a dit devant le breadstix. Je t'aime Rachel.

La brune essaya de sourire mais elle n'arrivait pas. En ce moment là, elle voulait juste rester avec Quinn sans plus jamais la quitter. La blonde devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas elle aussi pleurer. Elle n'aimait aps les au revoir, elle trouvait sa stupide de pleurer pour quelqu'un qu'elle allait bientôt revoir, mais maintenant elle comprenait. Elle regarda Puck et lui dit :

-Fait attention à elle sinon je te promets que je t'arraches la crête ! dit-elle en prenant le brun dans ses bras à son tour.

-Promit blondie.

-Bon, venez, on va râter l'avion, dit Rachel toujours avec une vois faible.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois puis ils prirent la route de la ligne indiqué pour l'avion. Une fois que Quinn n'avait plus Rachel en vision, elle fonda en larme dans les bras de Santana et Birttany.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre, c'est pas la joie mais bon, le prochain sera tout le contraire. Je ne vais pas faire leurs correspondance de Yale-Nyada car sinon je n'aurai jamais fini, mais le prochain et dernier chapitre vous plaira sûrement :)**


	24. pour toujours

**Coucou :) dernier chapitre, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plus, merci à tous pour tout vos reviews depuis de début *coeur* et j'espère aussi que la fin vous décevra pas trop, parce que depuis le début je pensais à faire une fin comme ça, en fait quand j'ai crée la fiction c'était surtout pour faire cette fin, enfin bref trop de bla bla, chapitre 24 :)**

* * *

Le vent se baladait dans les grandes rues de la ville, suivit de la chaleur du soleil. New York, en plein été, une maison, très très grande maison, remplit de personnes heureuse, autant les une que les autres. Les petites silhouettes jouait entres elles, les plus grandes étaient assises au bord d'une table ou au bord de la piscine de la grande térasse à hauteur. Ils s'étaient promis de se revoir, et ils avaient tenues leurs promesses. Depuis 7 ans, ils se voyaient tous, au moins deux fois par ans quand leurs emploies du temps le permettaient. Certes, ils avaient changés depuis, mais ils étaient et seront toujours la même famille qu'i ans. Ils avaient également tous la vie qu'ils voulaient avoir lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Rachel Berry-Fabray était LA plus grande star de Broadway, sa femme, Quinn Fabray-Berry était devenue photographe d'une célèbre agence de Mode de New York où Kurt Hummel-Anderson était le styliste et Sam Evans et Santana Lopez-Pierce faisaient partis des mannequins. Brittany Pierce-Lopez était directrice d'une grande école de dance à New York avec Mike Chang comme associé et d'ailleurs, ils étaient également les danseurs de Rachel Berry lors de ses concerts, Noah Puckerman était le manageur/garde du corps de sa soeur, Tina était devenue directrice de lycée, du genre Figgins mais en..normale, Blaine Anderson-Hummel était professeur dans ce lycée même, Finn Hudson était le directeur du Glee Club de McKinley, il avait décidé de rester à Lima, Mercedes Jones avait laissé tomber la musique pour faire des études de droit, Artie Abrams était un célèbre réalisateur, il faisait un carton avec sa série "Glee" qui retrace son histoire, leur histoire, à tout le glee club de mcKinley.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que sont devenus les couples ? C'est très simple. Quinn et Rachel étaient heureuse avec leur petit garçon, Liam Fabray-Berry qui a 2 ans, Brittany et Santana ont également leur petit bout de choux, Naya Pierce-Lopez âgée de 2 ans aussi, Kurt et Blaine sont heureux seulement à deux, pour le moment, Tina et Mike également. Sam et Mercedes avaient rompus quelques moi après la fin du lycée, ils n'arrivaient plus à s'entendre alors celui ci est partit à New York, Puck avait trouvé la femme de sa vie, l'une des mannequins collègue de Santana et Sam, Lea. Finn avait également l'air heureux avec sa copine, la nouvelle conseillère d'orientation du lycée McKinley où Finn travaillait, une certaine Elaine et enfin Artie était bien célibataire.

Vous devez aussi vous demandez où vivaient-ils à présent ? Après ses deux longues années à Yale, Quinn avait rejoint Rachel à New York, dans son appartement qu'elle partageait avec Puck, Kurt et Blaine. Un an après que Quinn était arrivée, elles avaient décidées de se faire leurs propre intimités en achetant leur maison, à elles. Kurt et Blaine avait également trouvés leur bonheur, une petite maison pas très loin de celle de Rachel et Quinn. Puck était resté dans leur appartement de départ ave sa copine, et Sam qui avait rejoint la eptite bande à New York et Brittany et Santana avait également leur chez soi, aussi près de chez la maison "Faberry" et "Klaine." Finn est resté à Lima, Tina et Mike vivaient également à New York, comme Mike était l'associé de Brittany il il travaillait à New York, il avait pensé que de rester dans cette ville serait cool, puis il y avait tout ses amis, et Rachel. Tina habitée avec lui. Artie vivait en Floride et Mercedes à Miami.

Cette journée là, ils étaient tous réunis dans la villa Faberry. Ils avaient tous fais le déplacement. Rachel et Quinn s'étaient éclipsées dans le salon de l'étage qui, grâce à sa baie-vitrée, donné vu sur la térasse et sur tout New York. Elles étaient assises, l'une dans les bras de l'autre et regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Sous la chaleur d'été, Puck s'amusait avec son neveux, son ami Sam, Elaine, Blaine et Finn dans la piscine du jardin, Mike et Brittany rigolaient ensemble, Santana jouait avec sa petite, Naya, qui surveillait Liam d'un regard amoureux, Mercedes et Tina parlaient entre elles, Kurt regardait son mari avec un air amoureux et amusé, tout allait parfaitement bien.

-On a réussis, dit la brune.

-Réussis quoi ma belle ? demande la blonde en regardant sa femme.

-On a réussis à faire tout ce qu'on voulait. On se voyait un week end sur deux quand tu était à Yale, on a réussis à devenir la personne qu'on a toujours voulue devenir, on a réussis à fonder une famille, on a réussis à rendre heureux tout le monde, j'en suis tellement fière.

-Et moi je suis fière de toi, madame Berry-Fabray.

-Je t'aime Quinn.

-Je t'aime aussi Rach.

* * *

_End._

**Voilà, je sais que c'est très court mais je ne voulais pas faire trop pour une fin, j'espère que la fin ne vous déçoit pas, j'ai essayé d'être le plus claire possible sur les futurs de New Direction, dites moi vos avis, ça serait cool :p**

**Enfin bref, merci de me suivre depuis le début :)**


End file.
